Another Uchiha
by orangesky27
Summary: Terlahir di dunia Naruto merupakan impiannya. Dulu. Hingga kemudian ia mendapatkan keluarga Uchiha dan teringat bahwa klan tersebut adalah klan terkutuk. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan hal buruk di kehidupan yang lalu. Well, kalau begitu apakah dia akan dibunuh juga oleh Itachi? Nasibnya benar-benar buruk. OC/SI [self insert]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Cerita Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **a/n : hai, jd ini adalah fanfic self-insert pertamaku soalnya setelah ngubek-ubek ffdotnet ternyata ff naruto yg self insert itu agak... jarang.**

 **udah sih gitu aja. btw enjoy! buat yang berminat bisa tinggalin review**

 **xxxxx**

Aku hanya ingin bernapas dalam lalu berteriak.

 **AAAAAAHHHHH**.

 **AAAHHHHHHHH**.

 **AAAHHHHHHHH**.

 **AHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHH--FUCK.**

Permukaan bumi bergetar. Pepohonan hampir roboh. Langit berguncang. Kilat menggelegar, merambat melalui tiang listrik, membuat Konoha mati lampu dan seorang cewek berumur tiga belas tahun mati dengan sangat tidak heroik di dunia fiksi baru ia sadari lima menit yang lalu.

 **AAHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 _TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!_

 **AAAAAHHHHHHJJH.**

 _DEMI DEWA DEWI YUNANI ROMAWI AKIRA UCHIHA BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!_

 **AAHHHHHHHHHJHHH.**

 _WOY AKIRA BISA DIAM GAK!_

Air mata mengalir di pipiku. Realisasi menamparku. Kedua lututku jatuh menghantam permukaan tanah. Sepuluh buah kunai tertancap di batang pohon.

Sedetik kemudian, hutan yang senyap dipenuhi oleh suara tawa histeris. Tawa gila. Tawa histeris. Tawa yang berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang tidak rata yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, berharap tawa itu bisa membuatnya mati.

Sayangnya, mati tersedak oleh napas sendiri bukanlah gaya seorang Uchiha. Sayangnya, mati dengan tersengat aliran listrik bukanlah gaya seorang Uchiha.

Sayangnya, Akira adalah salah satu anggota Klan Terkutuk Sialan itu. Dan Sayangnya, si bocah Akira itu adalah aku.

Aku; Felonya Dwianata, perempuan 21 tahun, mahasiswi Psikologi Universitas Indonesia yang meninggal di hari wisudanya.

Setidaknya, itulah informasi yang terus-terusan merecoki kepalaku selama dua bulan terakhir sebelum aku sadar bahwa kilasan aneh selama dua bulan itu ternyata adalah _ingatanku._ Ingatanku di dunia yang lalu. Ingatanku di dunia nyata. Ingatanku sebelum aku merasa kalau aku gila.

Sebagai mahasiswa Psikologi, aku yakin kalau kewarasanku sudah terkikis. Terkikis tepat setelah realisasi menghantamku, memberitahuku bahwa aku telah bereinkarnasi di dunia fiksi yang dulunya sangat aku sukai.

 _Dulunya._

Bentuk lampau itu harus kugarisbawahi. Sebab, aku ingat betul masa-masa remajaku yang kelam. Kelam karena terkubur oleh ratusan _manga_ dan _anime._ Kelam karena hampir depresi setelah gagal masuk perguruan tinggi. Kelam karena _i'm fuckin' useless and cannot do any productive activity after that damn SBMPTN announcement._

Aku ingat dengan jelas hari yang telah menjadi titik terbawah hidupku.

Sampai kemudian ingatan ini kembali di tengah-tengah misi dan Demi Buku Percy Jackson, aku sepertinya akan kehilangan kewarasan seminggu kemudian.

Kondisiku benar-benar aneh. Aku merasa begitu normal selama tiga belas tahun hidupku. Selama tiga belas tahun, aku telah hidup menjadi seseorang bernama Uchiha Akira. Selama tiga belas tahun, aku sudah mencapai hal normal yang hiasa dicapai seseorang dari keluarga ninja. Misalnya, lulus dari Akademi di umur dua belas dan menjadi Genin untuk melakukan misi.

Setahun terakhir, aku sudah menjalani kehidupan baruku sebagai Genin.

Hingga kemudian sebuah insiden terjadi pada tim geninku dan aku pun mengaktifkan sharingan untuk pertama kali. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa tidak sakit hati saat melihat dua orang temanku terbunuh secara sadis. Tenggorokan mereka tertancap oleh kunai dan darah mereka hampir membuat pakaianku basah kuyup.

Aku seorang Uchiha dan aku tidak bahagia.

Setelah insiden itu, kilasan aneh mengenai seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan kacamata _frame_ warna biru pun berdatangan. Aku melihat sosok balita yang tengah belajar menulis, bermain, membaca. Aku melihat ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Aku mendengar bagaimana ia berbicara dalam bahasa asing selain bahasa Jepang. Aku melihatnya ambruk dan tenggelam dalam dunia maya. Aku melihatnya menangis karena kehidupan asmaranya yang menyedihkan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia ketika ia lolos ujian seleksi PTN di tahun keduanya.

Aku mendengar nama Felonya Dwianata dipanggil ke atas panggung wisuda untuk mendapatkan penghargaan cumlaude. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum hangat dan seorang wanita berjilbab pastel yang seumuran dengan si pria pun memelukku, menyebut nama Felonya dan memberiku selamat.

Hingga kemudian segalanya hancur berantakan ketika kaca mobilku pecah. Hal terakhir yang kulihat dan kurasakan dalam kilasan itu adalah napasku yang tersendat. Aku tenggelam dengan banyak luka di tubuhku akibat kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang membuat mobilku terpental ke sungai, merenggut nyawa seseorang yang bernama Felonya Dwianata.

Rasa traumaku setelah mendapatkan Sharingan sudah cukup buruk. Mendapatkan ingatan tentang bagaimana aku mati, rasanya aku ingin mutah.

Lalu, tersadar bahwa aku adalah seorang ninja dan parahnya--Uchiha?

Well, aku menyeka sudut mataku yang sudah basah karena tertawa. Perutku kaku karena lelucon gila ini. Aku ingin mati. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melewati masa sekarat. Aku ingin hidup. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa aku hidup di dunia fiksi?

Menggelikan.

 _Seriusan. Harus banget dunia Naruto? Sumpah?_

Suara di belakang kepalaku tertawa mengejek.

 _Siapa suruh terobsesi di fandom gila itu? Nonton ulang semua episode hampir lima kali. Replay puluhan kali semua adegan milik Uchiha Itachi. Nangis tiap liat adegannya._ _Terus, habisin hari-hari gap year dengan baca ratusan fanfic. Ketawa dan ngomong sendiri tiap kali--_ Suara tamparan terdengar.

Aku mengaduh, menjauhkan tanganku sendiri dari pipiku yang pasti sudah memerah.

Oke. Mungkin, masa remajaku memang agak kelam. Kelam. Terlalu kelam. Menyedihkan.

Ah, sudahlah.

Aku berdiri di kedua kakiku yang agak gemetaran. Langit malam sudah semakin gelap, _sensei_ dan dua anggota timku yang lain pasti sudah menunggu. Aku ingat bahwa tadi aku langsung lari ke dalam hutan dengan dalih kalung pemberian orangtuaku yang terjatuh di sana. Padahal, sebenarnya aku butuh waktu untuk melampiaskan kehisterisanku.

Kepalaku pusing. Aku memijat pelipisku pelan ketika berjalan menjauhi hutan. Identitas diriku terasa abstrak setelah mendapatkan ingatan ini. Aku seperti tidak mengenal diriku lagi.

Akira Uchiha adalah seorang gadis pintar, penurut, karismatik. Intinya, Akira mempunyai karakter 'Uchiha'. Di sisi lain, Felo adalah kebalikan Akira. Felo adalah sosok serampangan, _moody_ , mudah terpengaruh, dan yang jelas jauh dari kata penurut.

Felonya adalah tipe cewek yang akan kabur dari rumah ketika bertengkar dengan keluarganya.

Akira adalah tipe cewek yang akan mengurung diri di kamar, mengevaluasi kesalahannya ketika berselisih dengan keluarganya.

Mereka berdua sangat kontras.

Kepalaku seperti ingin meledak.

Sebuah bangunan hotel tradisional mulai tampak di penglihatanku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke sana, menganggukan kepala pada resepsionis yang menyapaku. Langkahku lunglai, aku merasa masih harus menyesuaikan diri.

Pintu geser berwarna pastel itu terbuka ketika aku menariknya. Di dalam ruangan, aku mendapati Genma-san, Inuzuka Hana, dan Hyuuga Isao yang menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin.

Aku mengerjap.

Mereka tidak mungkin mengetahui keadaanku 'kan?

Maksudku, reinkarnasi dan sebagainya. Aku mungkin merasa kewarasanku terkikis. Tapi, aku seratus persen yakin bahwa ekspresi wajahku masih normal. Darah Uchiha mempermudahku mengontrol ekspresi wajah. Selain itu, aku juga bekas--ehm--mahasiswa Psikologi. Yah, meskipun aku tidak ingat banyak mengenai mata kuliahnya.

Intinya, ekspresi wajahku tadi harusnya tidak memancing banyak kecurigaan.

Lagi pula, kenapa Genma-san dan Isao ada di sini? Harusnya aku hanya sekamar dengan Hana.

"Uh, apakah ada intruksi baru dari desa?" tanyaku ragu.

Jōnin dengan sebuah bandana yang terikat di kepalanya itu menyuruhku duduk. Hana dan Isao mengikuti pergerakanku melalui ekor mata mereka.

Aku merengut.

"Putra Daimyo itu baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Di sampingku, Hana mengangguk. "Tidak ada masalah mengenai misi kita, Akira."

"Kau selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan baik selama menjadi Chūnin," tambah Isao. Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, pandangannya terlihat khawatir.

Aku mengalihkan mataku pada Genma-san yang anehnya sedang tidak mengunyah senbon. Tatapan khawatir di matanya yang biasa terlihat santai itu juga jelas-jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Hana dan Isao saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bertukar pandangan gugup.

Shiranui Genma menghela napas pendek. Ia menatapku lurus.

"Telah terjadi pembantaian masal di Konoha. Semua anggota klanmu terbunuh. Hanya seorang saja yang selamat."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Telingaku berdenging. Waktu seakan melambat.

Suara tawa gila terdengar di belakang kepalaku.

 _Well, sepertinya aku harus mengingat-ingat alur cerita Naruto mulai sekarang_.


	2. Kebimbangan

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto dan fiksi ini cuma buat kesenangan belaka.**

 **xxxxxx**

Seminggu pertama pasca insiden Pembantaian Klan Uchiha terasa seperti neraka.

Aku sempat berpikir apakah aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk mampir ke psikiater sebelum kemudian bertanya-tanya apakah di Konoha terdapat jasa pengobatan mental.

Sedetik kemudian aku teringat bagaimana gilanya para pemeran utama antagonis di series Naruto. Detik itu juga aku sadar bahwa di sini tidak ada jasa pengobatan sakit mental. Satu-satunya klan yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengatasi trauma para ninja adalah klan Yamanaka.

Yamanaka memakai teknik yang mampu membaca kondisi kejiwaan pasiennya dan melihat semua memori si pasien.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyisihkan opsi itu setelah mengingat bagaimana teknik Yamanaka bekerja.

Terima kasih. Aku sudah gila. Aku sungguh tidak perlu orang lain melihat rincian ingatanku yang juga berisi memori tentang kehidupan Felonya Dwianata selain ingatan milik Akira Uchiha.

Memori sialan itu mulai mempengaruhi cara berpikirku. Akira yang penuh perhitungan, cerdas, sopan, penurut, dan embel-emel Uchiha lain itu seakan telah tenggelam. Kini, pemikiran seorang Uchiha Akira menjadi serampangan, sarkastis, dan cenderung apatis.

Apatis dan pesimis, dibuktikan dengan bisikan mengesalkan di belakang kepalaku yang terus menerus menyarankanku untuk mati saja.

Mati saja. Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

 _Kau kira duniamu sekarang ini bukan dunia nyata?!_

 _Kau baru saja ditinggal oleh keluarga besarmu! Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak lelakimu meninggal di tangan anak sulung Fugaku!_

Suara batin memang sangat menjengkelkan. Aku menggerutu dan memilih untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Pikiranku yang sudah melayang ke sana kemari kini kembali terfokus pada upacara kremasi masal di lapangan terbuka Perumahan Uchiha.

Suasana di sini sangatlah suram meskipun cahaya rembulan bersinar terang. Beberapa buah obor menerangi sudut-sudut lapangan. Tiga orang pendeta Shinto memimpin upacara. Aku melihat Sarutobi Hiruzen berdiri di antara para tetua Konoha dan juga para kepala Klan ternama. Mataku menangkap sosok familiar seperti Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, Hyūga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, dan seorang yang sepertinya merupakan kepala klan Aburame. Mereka semua berdiri bersisian, menundukan kepala dan secara gamblang menunjukan rasa duka cita yang mendalam.

Pendeta Shinto menggumamkan doa entah apa dan memberi berkat-berkat khas upacara pemakaman sebelum memerintahkan para ninja yang berjaga untuk menyalakan obor untuk setiap mayat.

Aku merasakan Hana dan Isao yang meremas lenganku pelan. Ingatanku melayang pada sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang selalu dikepang dan dua sosok pria yang berwajah identik meski berbeda generasi. Aku melihat senyum hangat wanita dengan kepangan rambut hitam yang selalu mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan dan memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Aku mendengar tawa renyah seorang lelaki umur dua puluhan dan merasakan tangannya yang mengelus kepalaku. Aku mendengar nasihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan bekas luka di dahi, menceramahiku mengenai betapa pentingnya menjaga perilaku di depan orang lain.

Aku teringat senyuman bangganya. Aku teringat suasana hangat ketika makan malam bersama.

Mengerjap, aku merasakan cairan hangat membasahi pipiku.

Kemudian kilasan mengenai sosok pria berbaju batik dan wanita berjilbab pastel melintas di kepalaku.

Batinku mengerang.

Rasanya ingin tenggelam lagi di malam wisuda itu.

Aku ingin mati saja.

 _Dan kau harus kembali merasakan bagaimana sakitnya sekarat. Bagaimana kulitmu seperti sedang dikelupas dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bagaimana rasa panas yang membara merayapi tubuhmu dan kemudian tubuhmu menjadi sangat dingin bagaikan es--_

Oh. Batin sialan. Aku sepertinya harus menemukan jutsu baru untuk menutup mulut batinku sendiri.

Di samping kanan dan kiriku, Hana dan Isao memberiku ucapan-ucapan menenangkan. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa tubuhku gemetaran.

Mental anak tiga belas tahun ini sangat mengganggu.

Aku mengambil napas dalam, menolehkan kepala pada kedua temanku dan mengangguk. Cairan hangat di pipiku mengering dengan sendirinya di akhir upacara kremasi. Para orang dewasa menepuk bahuku pelan dan memberiku ucapan-ucapan belasungkawa ketika mereka beranjak pergi.

Hana dan Isao menatapku ragu ketika mereka hendak pergi bersama orangtua mereka. Aku menganggukan kepala serta menyisipkan senyum untuk memberitahu bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Mereka masih kelihatan ragu, tapi pada akhirnya beranjak pergi.

Lapangan yang sepi menjadi semakin sepi dan lengang. Tidak ada aura kehidupan di sana. Batinku mengejek mengenai arwah-arwah yang kini tengah berdiri di atas abu bekas kremasi mayat mereka. Ia menakut-nakutiku tentang kedua orangtua Uchihaku yang akan mendatangiku di setiap malam jumat.

Seolah-olah hal itu membuatku takut saja.

Aku mendengus, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi lapangan ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

Tubuhku hampir tersandung ke depan.

Batinku tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang sana.

"Oh, maaf telah mengejutkanmu, Akira-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian."

Suara berat dan serak khas orang tua itu membuatku menolehkan kepala. Aku melihat sosok yang tengah tersenyum hangat padaku. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi beberapa kerutan di bawah matanya. Kimono hitam yang ia pakai hampir membuatnya tidak dapat kukenali.

Well, jangan salahkan aku. Aku sangat jarang melihatnya dalam pakaian informal, meskipun tadi aku sempat memperhatikannya.

"Bukan masalah, Sandaime-sama. Saya saja yang tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar," balasku sopan.

Senyum hangat itu masih terpasang di sana. Namun, aku juga mampu melihat ekspresi bersalahnya. Entah apa yang ia sesali. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa ia gagal menghindari pembantaian besar-besaran ini?

"Aku akan lebih heran jika kau masih bisa bersikap tenang atas semua insiden yang... ah, tidak menguntungkan ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau berkenan untuk mampir ke kantorku sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan mengenai peninggalan klan Uchiha," ungkapnya. Ia menoleh ke samping bawah. "Kau juga tidak masalah 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Mengerjap, aku mengikuti arah pandangan Hiruzen. Mataku menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang tidak rata yang kini tengah mengunci pandangannya ke tanah. Kantung matanya bengkak. Wajahnya teramat pucat dan aku bisa melihat ia sedikit gemetaran.

Selain penampilan menyedihkan itu, anak lelaki di depanku ini benar-benar mirip seperti anak lelaki yang muncul di layar laptop tiap kali aku menonton animasi favoritku.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ia kelihatan pusat pasi, seolah daya kehidupan sudah terhisap keluar dari tubuhnya.

Selama tiga belas tahun hidup sebagai Uchiha Akira, aku belum pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan para karakter utama. Hidupku sendiri jauh dari masalah--selain masalah biasa yang dihadapi seorang ninja. Aku hidup dengan cukup tentram. Tapi, mulai sekarang sepertinya tidak akan sama lagi.

Meredakan keterkejutan, aku melihat Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya tampak kecil di telapak tangan Sandaime.

Sarutobi Hiruzen mengangguk pelan. Ia meletakan sebelah tangannya di pundakku. Seperkian detik kemudian, kami bershinshuin langsung ke kantor hokage.

Cahaya lampu sedikit menyilaukan dibandingkan dengan kegelapan di lapangan sana. Sandaime berjalan menuju meja kantornya. Aku sedikit mengikuti, lalu berdiri di depannya. Sasuke berada di sampingku. Ia kelihatan sangat rapuh. Seakan-akan hembusan angin akan langsung melenyapkan sosoknya saat ini.

Aku mengerjap.

Siapa yang menyangka anak kecil ini akan menjadi sangat berbahaya?

Pandanganku kembali pada Sandaime. Ia memberiku dan Sasuke masing-masing sebuah gulungan.

"Kami sudah menyimpan semua barang milik kalian di gulungan itu. Hanya barang milik kalian, bukan milik keluarga kalian," jelas Sandaime. Ia menatapku dan Sasuke. "Perumahan Uchiha akan diisolasi untuk sementara waktu. Kalian tidak dibolehkan tinggal di sana."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Suaranya terdengar serak, seperti habis menangis.

Sandaime mengulum senyum.

"Belum dapat dipastikan. Mungkin, sekitar satu bulan? Dua bulan? Entahlah," balasnya tenang. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan seksama. "Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku melarangmu untuk tinggal di sana meskipun tempat itu sudah tidak diisolasi?"

Ekspresi wajah murungnya sudah cukup memberi jawaban untuk Hokage Ketiga. Aku hampir mendengus ketika teringat betapa besar rasa bangga seorang Uchiha. Maksudku, yang benar saja. Anak ini dengan suka rela ingin kembali tinggal di tempat di mana kedua orangtuanya dibunuh? Dia serius?

Berbeda denganku, Hokage Ketiga hanya mengangguk menanggapi bahasa tubuh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi, aku akan membolehkanmu dengan sebuah syarat." Sasuke mendongak. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukan ketidaksenangan, tapi ia mendengarkan. "Kau tidak boleh tinggal sendirian."

Sasuke masih mencoba mencerna informasi yang ada. Sedangkan aku, well, aku baru saja mendapatkan berita buruk.

Tiga detik berlalu. Anak berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku, lalu pada lelaki tua yang ada di depan kami. Ekspresinya muram. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan perempuan ini."

Aku mengerjap, kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan guna menahan rasa kesal yang entah kenapa merayapi diriku.

Ingin rasanya mengatakan, siapa juga yang mau tinggal denganmu, Bocah?!

Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakannya. Uchiha Akira takkan berbicara sembarangan tanpa berpikir konsekuensinya. Akira selalu tenang. Tiga belas tahun hidup dengan gaya hidup seorang Uchiha Akira membuatku mampu mengontrol perilakuku sendiri.

"Saya akan tinggal di salah satu penginapan, Sandaime-sama, jika Anda tidak keberatan," ungkapku pendek.

Hokage Ketiga menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rumah baru untuk kalian. Penginapan bersifat sementara. Keuanganmu juga akan terkuras jika digunakan untuk membayar penginapan tiap malamnya, Akira-chan." Ia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Selain itu, Sasuke-kun belum lulus dari Akademi. Dia masih belum bisa hidup seorang diri. Aku akan mempercayakannya padamu."

"Aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

Dalam hati, aku berhitung angka satu sampai sepuluh guna meredam emosi.

Baik, Felo, kau adalah Uchiha Akira. Uchiha Akira tidak membentak orang lain hanya karena emosi belaka.

Hokage Ketiga tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau begitu keberatan, Sasuke-kun?"

Si anak berambut raven merengut. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Aku berusaha agar ekspresi wajahku tetap datar. Kestabilan mentalitasku sedang sedikit terguncang. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan masalah tambahan berupa kesabaran lain untuk menghadapi seorang anak mengesalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi karakter favoritku. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku tidak tahu sifat aslinya ataupun sudut pandangnya. Aku masih belum bisa menoleransi semua perilaku Sasuke di alur cerita Naruto.

Dia itu... hm, apa yah.

Menyebalkan?

Bodoh?

Bebal?

Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya. Dia selalu membuatku geram dan berteriak ' _What the hell'_ tiap kali memutuskan suatu keputusan di alur cerita itu.

"Oh, aku lupa belum mengenalkanmu padanya," ungkap Hiruzen ringan. Ia melayangkan tangannya ke udara guna memperkenalkanku. "Kenalkan, dia adalah Uchiha Akira, anggota klan Uchiha yang selamat dari insiden kemarin malam. Misi yang diembannya beberapa hari lalu membuat dia jauh dari desa. Akira-chan sangat beruntung."

 _Beruntung_. Kata tersebut benar-benar tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kondisiku. Aku memang _sangat_ beruntung. Beruntung karena keluargaku di sini telah meninggal dan aku diberkahi ingatan tentang kehidupan pertamaku sebelum bereinkarnasi.

 _Bersyukurlah, Bodoh._

Sasuke menolehkan kepala padaku. Kedua mata hitamnya melebar.

"Kau Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, seakan tidak percaya.

Aku menahan diri untuk mengatakan kalimat sinis.

"Yeah," ujarku pendek.

Mata hitam itu menatapku lama, membuatku tidak nyaman. Sasuke memang salah satu karakter yang selalu membuatku kesal sejak awal episode Naruto Shippuden. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa mata onyx itu memperlihatkan luka yang dalam. Aku melihat pupilnya yang memerah akibat tangis. Aku melihat sorot kehilangan dan putus asa.

Tatapan matanya membuat dadaku sesak.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Sedetik kemudian, anak lelaki itu bergumam mengenai ia yang percaya bahwa aku seorang Uchiha. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyimpulkan demikian. Mungkin ia memperhatikan warna rambut dan mataku yang sama sepertinya.

Genetika Uchiha mampu dikenali dengan mudah.

"Nah, kau masih keberatan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia bergumam, "Dia Uchiha."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata.

Oke, sepertinya bulananku akan segera datang. Aku tidak seharusnya sesinis ini padanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia juga baru saja kehilangan keluarganya dan sialnya, kakak lelakinya sendiri yang membunuh mereka. Kelakukan mengesalkannya mungkin harus kumaklumi.

Hokage Ketiga mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan kalian berdua ke rumah yang sudah kusediakan. Kalian bisa mengambil peninggalan keluarga kalian setelah Perumahan Uchiha tidak lagi diisolasi."

Sasuke dan aku mengangguk.

"Keuangan bulanan Sasuke-kun akan diatur oleh desa sedangkan Akira-chan, kupikir kau sudah bisa mengaturnya sendiri?" Aku mengangguk. "Nah, aku juga akan memberikan sebagian uang bulanan Sasuke-kun kepadamu untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Kau bersedia membantunya, bukan?"

Aku menggigit lidahku sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi Hiruzen tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakan kedua tangannya masing-masing di pundakku dan Sasuke. Tidak sampai lima detik hingga kami tiba di depan rumah yang dimaksud olehnya. Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang lebih dari layak untuk ditinggali. Menyerahkan kunci apartemen padaku, Hokage Ketiga menganggukan kepalnya untuk terakhir kali padaku sebelum bershinshuin dari sini.

Aku tidak mengulur waktu untuk membuka pintu. Tubuhku sangat lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan kecepatan penuh selama dua jam. Pengkremasan yang dilakukan tepat setelah kejadian itu memaksaku untuk langsung pulang ke Konoha. Tim Genma pun terpaksa menggagalkan rencana untuk menginap.

Apartemen ini hanya terdiri atas satu lantai. Aku langsung mengetahui letak kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dan dua buah kamar hanya dengan sekali pantauan menggunakan Sharingan. Kututup kedua mataku guna menonaktifkan dojutsu tersebut.

Sasuke sudah berlari menuju kamar pilihannya. Ia mengabaikanku dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

Memasuki kamarku sendiri, aku menyalakan lampu. Di sana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup lebar, sebuah lemari, sebuah kursi, dan nakas. Tempat tidur itu berada di sebelah jendela, membuatku mampu melihat ke luar jika duduk di tempat tidur.

Ruangan ini lebih dari cukup. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Berlutut, aku membuka gulungan yang diberikan Sandaime. Kugigit ibu jariku sebelum menekankannya pada gulungan yang kini terbuka cukup lebar di lantai. Berbagai barang pribadiku muncul dari sana.

Selama sisa malam itu aku menata barang-barangku sebelum bergegas mandi. Ketika melewati kamar Sasuke, aku melihatnya sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi, ketika aku selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamar, aku aku melihatnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berteriak memanggil kedua orangtuanya dan kakak lelakinya. Aku mengerjap, sadar bahwa mimpi buruk takkan bisa dihindari.

Kakiku terasa kaku untuk bergerak ke kamarku sendiri. Kemudian, aku mendengarnya menangis di sela tidurnya, sebelum kembali berteriak.

Genggaman tanganku mengencang pada lengan yukata yang kupakai. Aku hendak mengabaikannya dan kembali ke kamar hanya untuk mendengar teriakan memilukan itu, memanggil-manggil nama Itachi.

" _Nii-san!"_

Secara reflek, kakiku berjalan memasuki kamar Sasuke. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi peluh, dahinya mengerut dalam, ia tampak sangat menderita.

Tidak ingin membangunkannya, tanganku terulur ke titik chakra yang berada di sekitar lehernya. Aku mengetukan jariku beberapa kali di sana. Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke merileks. Kerutan di dahinya hilang, napasnya terdengar teratur.

Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

Setidaknya, jatuh pingsan akan lebih baik dibandingkan terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk 'kan?

Oh, sepertinya besok aku juga harus memberitahunya untuk menutup pintu kamar sebelum tidur. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke versi anak-anak masih sangat ceroboh dan melupakan hal-hal sepele semacam ini.

Di cerita aslinya, bagaimana bisa ia mampu bertahan hidup sendirian sebelum menjadi Genin?

 **xxxxx**

Esok harinya, aku terbangun sebelum matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Tidurku tidaklah nyenyak. Aku memimpikan hal aneh di mana kehidupan awalku tercampur dengan kehidupanku di sini. Di sana, aku melihat Uchiha Mao dan Uchiha Kiyoshi--ibu dan ayah Akira--mendatangi acara wisuda dan memberiku selamat. Mereka berpakaian sangat mencolok dibandingkan para tamu undangan lain di acara wisuda. Selain itu, aku juga melihat ayah dan ibu Felonya yang mendatangi upacara kelulusanku di Akademi. Mereka tersenyum hangat, senyum yang sama seperti yang pereka tunjukan di acara wisudaku.

Dua hal tadi masih termasuk sekelumit dari mimpi aneh tadi malam. Aku melihat cukup banyak campuran mimpi lain yang sukses membuat kepalaku pusing bukan main.

Merenggangkan badan sekilas, aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Ada cukup banyak hal yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Misalnya, aku masih belum memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini setelah mendapatkan ingatan mengenai kehidupan awalku.

Ingatan ini membuatku mengetahui kejadian-kejadian penting yang akan terjadi di tahun-tahun mendatang. Ingatan ini memberiku pengetahuan tentang _masa depan_ di sini. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu yakin apakah alur dunia ini akan sama seperti alur cerita yang ditulis oleh--ehm--Paman Masashi Kishimoto.

Yang jelas, Pembantaian Klan Uchiha yang telah terjadi membuatku berpikir kalau alurnya sama. Sebuah pertanda buruk, tentunya. Konflik di cerita itu bukan main-main. Ketika menonton saja aku ikut geram, bagaimana kalau aku ikut merasakannya?

Kualihkan pikiranku dari asumsi itu. Kepalaku masih pusing akibat mimpi aneh, memikirkan kenyataan yang kuhadapi sekarang ini hanya akan membuat kepalaku meledak.

Oke, mungkin kepala meledak terdengar cukup berlebihan. Tapi, masa bodoh. Aku bukan orang yang pandai mendeskripsikan sesuatu.

Sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan diri, aku memutuskan untuk memikirkan _rencana panjang kehidupan_ nanti saja. Kututup otakku dari segala pemikiran liar mengenai berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Aku memfokuskan diri untuk melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan sekarang. Mandi,menyiapkan makanan, dan keluar untuk membeli makanan ketika mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mempunyai bahan masakan apa pun untuk dimasak.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini belum banyak rumah makan yang buka. Aku akhirnya membeli Teriyaki di sebuah warung makan tradisional yang buka sepanjang hari. Ketika kembali ke apartemen, aku melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia kelihatan sudah bersih meskipun kantung matanya tampak hitam.

Iris onyx itu langsung tertuju padaku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki ke mendekatinya. Ia menatapku penuh perhitungan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku.

Aku tidak suka diabaikan.

Tapi, dia adalah _The Great Uchiha Sasuke_.Aku tidak mengharapkan reaksi lebih darinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku ketika dia berjalan melaluiku dan hendak menuju pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya.

Aku mengerjap.

Oke, Akira, tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu," ujarku sambil menyusulnya ke pintu. Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus, mengabaikan tatapan dinginnya yang secara gamblang menentang perkataan. "Atau kau akan jatuh sakit. Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi kuat? Orang yang sakit cenderung lemah. "

Mata hitamnya masih tampak menentangku. Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa ia menatapku dingin, maka tatapan itu benar-benar dingin. Aku kini mengerti bagaimana buruknya mendapatkan tatapan mematikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanya saja, sekarang tatapan itu berasal dari anak tujuh tahun yang bahkan belum lulus Akademi Ninja. Sasuke belum cukup menyeramkan. Belum, dengan kemampuan bertarungnya yang masih nol. Aku masih mengunggulinya dalam hal bela diri.

Kenyataan itu membuatku tidak takut padanya.

Setidaknya dia belum mengeluarkan niat niat membunuh.

Well, masih belum.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin jatuh sakit dan menjadi orang lemah. Semuanya adalah pilihanmu," ujarku sambil beranjak dari depan pintu.

Sasuke masih menatapku, tapi kini dia bersungut kesal sebelum kemudian kembali ke dalam apartemen. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, aku menyusulnya yang ke ruang tengah. Kuletakkan bungkus teriyaki di atas meja makan dan bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan makan serta minuman. Ketika kembali, aku melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan tangan terlipat di meja dan kaki yang menggantung dari kursi. Melihatnya seperti ini mau tidak mau membuatku ingin tersenyum.

Uchiha Sasuke versi anak-anak sangatlah menggemaskan. Kini aku mengerti mengapa Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Menuangkan makanan ke atas piring, aku pun duduk di depannya dan mulai makan tanpa banyak bicara. Tak ada yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit kesedihannya karena aku sendiri masih belum terlalu pulih dari semua kejadian 24 jam lalu. Acara sarapan kami diliputi keheningan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami selesai dan aku pun mulai menumpuk bekas peralatan makan serta sampah bungkus teriyaki ketika suara khas anak-anak itu terdengar.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuka pembicaraan. Pertanyaannya cukup membuatku menaikan sebelah alis.

"Apakah kau seorang kunoichi?"

Untuk menanggapi pertanyaan ini, Felonya akan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan berujar 'menurutmu?'

Tapi, Akira tidak seperti itu. Uchiha Akira hanya akan mengangguk dan melanjutkan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan tanpa membuang tenaga untuk bersuara.

Reaksiku saat ini adalah versi Akira.

"Kau tidak kelihatan cakap."

Aku mengerjap.

Oh, masa bodoh dengan versi Akira.

"Setidaknya aku sudah lulus Akademi dan sudah menjadi ninja secara resmi." Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat menjadi senyuman.

Senyum yang tampaknya tidak menyenangkan, sebab Sasuke malah merengut alih-alih balas tersenyum.

Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke _jarang_ tersenyum. Kedua, Sasuke adalah anak yang cukup tajam. Dia mampu menangkap nada sarkastisku dan reaksinya kelihatan normal.

Normal bagi orang yang mendapatkan sarkasme.

Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan selagi melihat reaksi Sasuke. Hingga kemudian mata onyx itu menatapku lama. Iris hitamnya seolah mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu di iris hitam miliku. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan dan segera turun dari kursi. Aku sedikit bertanya-tanya akan kelakukannya sambil melihatnya yang menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda, aku segera ke dapur dan mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja kami gunakan. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah tas selempang ketika aku kembali dari dapur. Sebelah alisku terangat begitu melihatnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin libur dulu?"

Menatapku sekilas, Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan bergegas keluar apartemen. Ia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun dan langsung berlari keluar tanpa menutup pintu.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Perilakunya cukup membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut ngilu. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap tak acuhnya meskipun aku tahu kalau dia masih sangat berduka. Tapi, astaga, Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah menyebalkan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan kuhindari agar aku tidak terlibat banyak masalah. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya kini aku tak punya pilihan selain berusaha menoleransi semua kebiasaan murungnya.

Kuserat kakiku ke dalam kamar. Aku memasang peralatan ninjaku dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari Sasuke. Batinku terus menerus menyuarakan bahwa Sasuke masih anak-anak dan dia sedang berduka, sudah sewajarnya dia seperti itu. Aku menutup suara lain di kepalaku yang menentang pernyataan si batin. Ia berkata bahwa Sasuke takkan berubah dan hanya akan semakin parah seiring waktu berjalan.

Oh, menutup kepalaku dari Sasuke kelihatannya cukup sulit.

Aku mengikat kuda rambut hitamku yang sudah menyentuh bahu. Tak lupa, aku juga memasang hitai-ate Konoha di dahiku selagi berjalan keluar apartmen. Hari ini aku punya janji dengan Tim Genma untuk berkumpul di Hokage Tower. Kami belum sempat melaporkan misi kemarin malam setelah tiba di sini. Selain itu, aku juga berniat meminta misi lain--yang masih berada di dalam desa--guna mengalihkan pikiran.

Pertanyaan mengenai apakah aku harus ikut campur di dunia ini atau tidak tiba-tiba saja kembali. Kutahan diriku untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh.

 _Jalani saja dulu,_ tegasku.

Ikut campur berarti mengubah suatu hasil. Hasil yang diubah belum tentu baik. Padahal aku ingat betul bahwa _ending_ cerita Naruto masih terdengar bagus. Setidaknya, para karakter utama mendapatkan kebagahiaan. Aku tidak ingin merusak alur yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Aku tidak ingin keputusanku beresiko buruk pada banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin keputusanku membuat lebih banyak musibah dan kematian alih-alih meminimalisirnya.

 _Tapi, kehadiranmu sendiri sudah mengubah segalanya._

 _Kau tahu, Akira? Sasuke tidak lagi sendirian. Ia bisa tertolong. Kewarasannya bisa tertolong_.

Pengalaman adalah hal yang membuat seseorang menjadi orang itu. Kesengsaraan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi seorang Sasuke yang bersahabat Naruto dan berkeluarga dengan Sakura.

Keikutcampuran takkan membuatnya lebih baik.

 _Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Kau mau membiarkannya mati menyedihkan?_

 _Tidakkah kau ingin menyelamatkannya?_

Kakiku mendarat di lantai Hokage Tower. Aku memejamkan mata sekilas dan membukanya. Kulihat bayanganku dari pantulan kaca. Mata hitamku kini berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ di sekelilingnya.

Gadis tiga belas tahun di kaca itu tampak ringkih. Kantung matanya agak hitam dan dia tak kelihatan lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis tiga belas tahun di kaca itu kelihatan lemah. Perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Gadis tiga belas tahun itu ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia dilanda ketakutan, ketakutan untuk gagal, ketakutan untuk membuat segalanya lebih buruk.

Aliran chakra dua orang yang familiar membuatku menoleh. Di ambang pintu, aku melihat Hana dan Isao yang berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman di wajah mereka. Keduanya tampak berusaha membuatku ikut ceria.

Ceria di sela kebimbanganku sendiri.

Oh, lihat siapa yang mulai tertular sindrom murung versi Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Kedua sudut bibirku kupaksakan untuk tersenyum. Ketika keduanya sudah berada tepat di depanku, kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Hokage. Sepanjang koridor, Hana berceloteh mengenai kelakukan adiknya--Kiba--yang semakin mengesalkan seiring dengan pertumbuhannya. Ia juga memprotes Akamaru yang menganggu anjing-anjingnya. Suaranya berhasil menglihkanku dari segala macam pikiran yang membuat otakku panas.

Ketika itu, aku memutuskan satu hal. Aku akan menjalani semua ini dulu sambil melihat keadaan selanjutnya. Aku akan berusaha _menikmati_ kehidupanku yang sekarang selagi memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan ke depannya.

Lagi pula, Sasuke masih berumur tujuh tahun. Konflik-konflik merepotkan mulai berdatangan ketika ia berusia sekitar tiga belas--enam tahun lagi. Artinya, aku masih punya cukup banyak waktu 'kan? ]

OoOoO

 **a/n**

 **\- aminsetya1 : makasih banyak reviewnya! itu akira teriak-teriak karena dia histeris setelah ingatannya di kehidupan yang dulu balik lagi. akira ngerasa gila gitu(?) ah gitulah intinya xD makasih udah sempetin review dan baca ya:)**

 **-oh ya, aku masih newbie di sini dan belum tahu banyak _tentang club_ dsbnya. mohon bantuannya untuk para kakak semua:)**


	3. Berbeda

Ketika aku membuka pintu dan melihat dengan kedua mataku siapakah gerangan orang yang datang, aku langsung merapalkan kata _'Kai!'_ yang tidak terhitung banyaknya.

Ketika sosok itu mengerutkan wajahnya dan menanyakan apa ada yang salah, aku langsung menutup pintu tepat di wajahnya sebelum kemudian menyenderkan tubuhku ke daun pintu. Semua warna di wajahku seakan menguap di udara. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mengumpat pelan. Sudut bibirku berkedut. Aku menangkupkan telapak tanganku ke mulut agar tawaku tidak meledak.

Di luar sana, sosok itu seakan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil namaku beberapa kali.

Aku menahan keinginan untuk tertawa ironis sambil berteriak _'Oh, lihat! Hidupku kembali diterpa ombak besar!'_ Kustabilkan napasku selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik menghadap pintu. Tanganku yang terulur di kenop pintu tampak sedikit bergetar. Aku menggelengkan kepala sekali, mencoba mengingatkan diri bahwa Uchiha Akira maupun Felonya Dwianata tidak mempunyai _panic disorder_. Mereka berdua--yang merupakan aku--tidak mempunyai masalah kepribadian itu apa pun kondisinya. Seberapa besarpun rasa terkejutku, aku harus tetap tenang.

 _Otaknya dipake. Ayo. Tenang. Tenang._

Di luar sana, orang yang _bertamu_ tampak sudah hendak kehilangan kesabarannya. Aku membuka pintu dengan sebuah tangan yang hampir saja mengetuk dahiku. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu merengut sebelum menarik tangannya yang menggantung di depan dahiku. Dia kelihatan sedikit kesal.

Berbekal asumsi bahwa orang ini memiliki karakteristik yang sama dengan sosoknya ketika masih kanak-kanak, aku pun segera melengkungkan senyum canggung dan menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan atas reflekku yang tidak sopan. Aku sangat terkejut atas kehadiranmu, Obito-san."

Perkataanku bukanlah bualan belaka. Sosok dengan seragam Jōnin itu melihatnya dan apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya berhasil membuat tubuhku kaku secara mendadak. Seakan seorang Nara baru saja merapalkan jutsu spesial mereka padaku sehingga aku kehilangan kebebasan untuk menggerakkan tubuhkh sendiri.

Sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan rambutku sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di pinggungku.

Kedua mataku seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Aku merasa menggigil dan disorientasi. Sebab, ketika Uchiha Obito memelukku, aku yakin bahwa neraka sudah membeku.

 **xxxxx**

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung tepat seminggu sejak aku pindah ke apartemen baru bersama Sasuke. Kala itu, aku sedang mendapatkan hari libur dan hendak pergi ke perpustakaan umum guna mempelajari beberapa jutsu baru yang mungkin bisa berguna untuk apa pun rencana yang akan kulakukan di masa depan. Aku juga baru saja meyakinkan diriku untuk _membantu_ mereka semua yang ada di sini. Kepalaku sudah dipenuhi beberapa rencana untuk ke depannya dan aku menentukan bahwa meningkatkan kemampuan diriku adalah langkah awal yang akan kulakukan.

Aku berniat untuk membuat diriku untuk--paling tidak--berguna supaya apa pun rencana yang akan kususun nanti menjadi lebih terjamin.

Tapi, kedatangan sosok itu mau tak mau langsung menghancurkan semua benih-benih rencana di otakku. Kesadaranku seakan menguap selama beberapa saat dan aku perlu usaha keras untuk menjaga pikiranku pada percakapan kami begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya yang menurutku sedikit terlalu lama.

Obito menggunakan waktu sepuluh menit penuh hanya untuk mengumpat dan menyumpahi tragedi yang menimpa Klan Uchiha. Ia berceloteh tentang kekhawatiran serta kemarahannya pada sosok yang menyebabkan insiden tersebut terjadi. Suaranya memenuhi telingaku. Aku hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali ikut menyesap tehku ketika ia menjelaskan kekecewaannya karena melewatkan upacara kremasi.

Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di Oni No Kuni-- _Land of Demon--_ guna menjalankan misi jangka panjang selama dua tahun. Kepulangannya dijadwalkan tiga bulan yang akan datang, bukan sekarang. Kedatangannya ke Konoha saat ini hanyalah karena insiden tersebut dan Obito mengaku bahwa ia merasa berkewajiban untuk paling tidak menemui sisa anggota klannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu karena kau selalu sibuk latihan ini itu sejak kecil," ujarnya dengan nada berat. "Kau itu adalah gambaran seorang Uchiha pada umumnya. Selalu serius dan sebagainya. Aku cukup mengenal Mao-basan dan Kiyoshi-jisan karena aku memang terkenal di kalangan orang-orang tua dibandingkan orang seumuranku ataupun seumuranmu. Mao-basan sering menceritakanmu dan... yeah aku mengenalmu dari situ. Kukira kau tidak mengenalku atau lupa padaku, tapi sepertinya tidak, ne?"

Meskipun sudah beberapa kali menyesap teh, tenggorokanku tetap saja terasa kering.

Aku sama sekali tidak punya ingatan tentang Obito yang masih hidup. Sebagai Akira, sepertinya aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi, sebagai Felonya, well, sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskan.

Hampir semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya mampu membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku mencoba menerima fakta-fakta baru yang memaksa masuk ke pikiranku. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak bisa menghentikan puluhan pertanyaan mengenai keberadaannya. Seperti misalnya, bagaimana bisa dia berpihak pada Konoha? Kenapa kedua matanya masih utuh? Kenapa ia tidak ditambal dengan tubuh serba putih itu? Kenapa dia kelihatan sangat normal? Kenapa suaranya enak didengar? Kenapa juga dia kelihatan--sial--enak dipandang?!

Aku menahan keinginan untuk memijit kedua sisi pelipisku. Menjadi _fangirl_ tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena aku harus mengontrol diriku untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Ingatanku di kehidupan yang lalu memang sangat berpengaruh padaku,aku merutuki diriku yang ternyata masih mengidolakan karakter-karakter yang sekarang menjadi _orang nyata_ ini.

Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya--rasa menderitanya--ketika aku menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan diri pada Kakashi saat kami menjalankan misi bersama beberapa hari lalu. Reaksi menyebalkan bahkan sampai membuatku terlupa bahwa Kakashi memang tidak mempunyai sharingan.

Kembali mendapatkan reaksi yang sama atas kehadiran Obito--dan fakta bahwa dia baru saja memeluku!--aku berusaha keras agar tetap fokus dan tidak bertindak bodoh.

 _Sindrom idolaisme sialan_.

"Aku hanya terkejut," kataku menimpalinya. "Insiden itu masih terngiang di kepalaku dan aku tidak mengira bahwa ada orang lain yang selamat."

Ucapanku seakan membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Obito mulai mengatakan tentang ia yang sejak dulu kurang menyukai sang Kepala Klan--Uchiha Fugaku--ketika ia membicarakan perihal Sasuke. Kedua alisnya menyatu dan dia tampak sangat tidak suka ketika mulai membicarakan Itachi. Seperti kebanyakan orang, Obito melihat Itachi sebagai sosok yang patut dihargai. Ia bahkan mengakui dirinya yang cukup iri dengan segala kemampuan yang dimiliki anak itu.

"Dia masih seumuranmu tapi gajinya lebih besar dariku, bisa kau bayangkan?!" protesnya kala itu.

Obito memperlihatkan rasa kecewanya dan aku yakin dia benar-benar kecewa ketika mulutnya kembali menuturkan umpatan yang kapasitasnya hampir setara dengan kebiasaan mengumpat Hidan. Ia menanyakan kondisi Sasuke dan dahinya langsung mengerut setelah aku menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa simpati pada anak itu, tapi dia tidak mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama di matanya.

Uchiha Obito memang mengutuk tragedi klan Uchiha. Dia sedih, tapi ia tidak tampak depresi. Tidak seperti orang yang tinggal serumah denganku. Yeah.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat aku hampir berpikir bahwa Obito mungkin tidak terkena Kutukan Kebencian Uchiha, aku teringat kemurkaannya atas terbunuhnya Rin Nohara. Ingatan Akira seakan menghantamku ketika aku teringat sosok perempuan berambut cokelat yang tersenyum manis padaku ketika aku masih di Akademi.

Informasi lain ini lagi-lagi membuatku pusing.

Obito mengakhiri pembicaraan dan ia pamit pergi setelah bergumam tentang Kakashi yang merepotkannya. Ia juga mengatakan tentang dirinya yang baru bisa kembali menetap di Konoha tiga bulan yang akan datang setelah misinya selesai secara resmi. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan harapanku untuk bisa kembali menemuinya sebelum menutup pintu.

Di sepanjang sisa hariku--yang masih panjang karena saat itu masih pukul sepuluh pagi--aku menekuri fakta bahwa Obito sama sekali tidak mengungkit perihal kudeta. Ia kelihatan tidak tahu apa pun mengenai konflik internal antara klan-nya dan desa. Selain fakta itu, aku juga mulai memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia _ini_.

Kedatangannya telah menggugurkan hipotesaku tentang dunia Naruto yang kuketahui. Ketika seminggu yang lalu aku bingung dalam menyikapi pengetahuanku tentang segala kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, kini aku bingung dengan kegilaan apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Aku memikirkan perihal Madara, tentang apa yang sedang dilakukannya tanpa Obito. Aku memikirkan sosok bertopeng spiral warna jingga, bertanya-tanya apakah sosok itu masih ada di sini. Aku memikirkan tentang kemungkinan Madara yang memimpin Akatsuki secara langsung. Perutku langsung terasa mual ketika mengingat betapa kuatnya seorang Uchiha Madara.

Berniat mengalihkan pikiranku dari topik tersebut, aku segera melangkahkan kaki ke kamar dan memakai beberapa perlengkapan ninja. Fokusku perlu dialihkan dan _sparring_ dengan seseorang adalah hal pertama yang muncul di otakku.

xxxxx

Waktu terus bergulir, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, dan bahkan aku hampir tidak sadar bahwa tragedi mengerikan itu sudah berlalu hampir satu tahun lamanya. Selama sepuluh bulan ini, aku menyibukan diri dengan misi serta latihan. Aku mengisi waktu selangku untuk mencari tahu fakta-fakta baru di sini dan belum menemukan perbedaan lain di dunia _ini_ dan dunia _itu._ Yang kuketahui sekarang hanyalah Obito tidak mengamuk sehingga ia masih berpihak pada Konoha, Kakashi yang tidak mempunyai Sharingan tapi tetap mematikan, dan Rin Nohara yang masih hidup.

Seperti yang dikatakan Obito, tujuh bulan lalu dia kembali ke desa. Aku tidak terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Rin memang ikut menetap di Oni No Kuni setelah Obito memintanya. Mereka berdua sering terlihat bersama dengan Kakashi, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Kenyataan bahwa Kakashi tidak menderita karena rasa bersalah membuatku ingin menangis bahagia. Sindrom _idolaisme-_ ku sepertinya masih kental dan aku secara tidak sadar selalu menikmati momen-momen saat aku berinteraksi dengan pria berambut perak itu.

Sejak kembali ke Konoha, Obito sering sekali mengunjungiku dan Sasuke. Dia sangat sabar dalam menghadapi Sasuke dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke mulai menoleransi keberadaannya setelah mereka sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk latihan. Bocah itu maniak dengan yang namanya latihan. Pekerjaan rutinnya selain pergi ke Akademi adalah latihan hingga petang dan bersungut kesal padaku kalau aku mengganggu istirahatnya untuk makan malam. Sasuke versi anak-anak dan remaja kelihatannya akan sangat merepotkan untukku. Aku selalu ingin melompat ke masa depan tiap kali perilakunya hampir membuatku meledak.

Berkat Obito, aku juga dekat dengan Rin. Perempuan itu mengingatkanku pada temanku di masa lalu. Umurnya yang sama denganku--umur asliku _aka_ seorang Felonya--membuat kami mudah akrab. Latar belakang Uchihaku membuatnya tidak curiga dengan sikapku yang jelas-jelas tidak seperti anak--yang kini sudah beranjak--empat belas tahun. Dia sangat baik, menyenangkan, dan manis. Meskipun aku masih belum bisa mengerti ataupun memaklumi Obito yang ingin menghancurkan dunia ketika kehilangan sosok ini.

Berbicara mengenai menghancurkan dunia, tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat Madara. Terakhir kali aku mengingatnya adalah dua bulan lalu, saat aku menemukan dokumen nukenin Konoha dan menemukan nama yang familiar ; Orochimaru dan Uchiha Itachi. Sanin Ular itu masih menjadi masalah hingga saat ini. Sedangkan Itachi... aku menolak untuk membicarakannya. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah mempelajari ninjutsu medis dan banyak pengobatan lain dengan harapan bisa membantunya suatu saat nanti jika kami bertemu.

Tahun ini aku berniat ingin mengambil Ujian Jōnin dan kekosongan posisi ANBU terdengar cukup menarik untukku. Aku mungkin bisa menduduki kekosongan itu tahun depan setelah aku selesai mempelajari ninjutsu medis dan cukup menguasai Fuinjutsu.

Ngomong-ngomong, dasar Fuinjutsu sangat rumit dan aku hampir muntah ketika mengetahui beberapa di antaranya melibatkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti pendekatan matematika. Menurut buku yang kubaca, seorang Uzumaki akan mengerti dasar Fuinjutsu dengan mudah dan sisa hari itu kuhabiskan dengan rutukan kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang Uchiha alih-alih Uzumaki.

Hal lain yang juga kulakukan selama sepuluh bulan terakhir adalah mengawasi Naruto. _Hell_ , aku akan membodohi diri sendiri jika mengaku-ngaku bahwa aku tidak tertarik padanya. Naruto adalah pusat dunia ini--Narutoverse--dan sosok _chibi-_ nyasangat sulit diabaikan. Aku memperhatikannya sejak sembilan bulan lalu. Mencoba melihatnya tiap kali anak-anak pulang dari Akademi. Terkadang, aku sengaja menghampiri Sasuke guna mengajaknya makan di luar jika aku tidak sempat masak untuk makan malam--dan tiap kali aku melakukannya, Sasuke akan merajuk kesal padaku karena memaksanya makan malam di sore hari yang jelas-jelas belum 'malam'.

Kebiasaanku untuk melihatnya sedikit demi sedikit meluas menjadi aku yang berinteraksi dengannya. Misalnya saja saat ini, ketika ia menghampirku dengan cengiran khasnya begitu melihatku yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon depan Akademi.

"Akira-nee!" teriaknya antusias sambil berlari ke arahku. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu!"

Suara riangnya membuatku tersenyum secara otomatis. Tingginya setinggi bahuku dan aku melihatnya berhenti secara canggung di depanku ketika sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memelukku karena bisa membuatnya berada di posisi 'berbahaya'. Aku tertawa menangggapinya sebelum mengacak rambutnya ringan.

"Begitukah? Kukira hanya dua minggu," ungkapku sambil mengerutkan dahi, seakan sedang berpikir. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Yeah! Dua minggu itu lama- _ttebayo,_ " balasnya merengut. Tapi, tak sampai tiga detik, cengiran itu kembali terukir di wajahnya. " _Ano sa ano sa,_ kau membawa makanan?"

Aku mengangkat kresek putih yang kubawa. "Sepertinya iya."

" _Yatta!"_ Naruto mencoba mengambil kresek itu dariku dan aku dengan mudahnya menghindari lengannya yang terulur ke sana kemari untuk mengambilnya. Sorot mata riangnya kini berubah menjadi sebal dan ia menatapku kesal.

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku sedikit saja?"

Aku menggeleng.

Naruto mengerang.

Aku tertawa. "Ne, tak perlu merajuk seperti itu. _Dango_ ini akan tetap jadi milikmu, tapi aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih baik." Mata biru langit itu kembali bersinar riang.

" _Ichiraku Ramen?_ "

Aku mengangguk.

Naruto berteriak senang dan memeluk lenganku.

Aku mengulum senyum dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan dingin yang diarahkan para orang tua ketika melihatnya yang tengah bersamaku. Dari sini, aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisk mengenai 'monster' dan 'Uchiha' begitu mereka melewatiku dan Naruto. Seorang Felonya akan menatap balik mereka dengan tatapan menantang sebelum kemudian berkonfrontasi secara langsung pada mereka.

Uchiha Akira takkan seperti itu.

Sedangkan aku adalah kedua orang tersebut. Jadi, aku hanya memadukan sifat keduanya dan melakukan hal logis yang takkan memerugikanku di sini.

Aku balas menatap mereka tanpa menghilangkan senyumku. Ketika mereka mengalihkan pandangan, aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Tapi kita harus menunggu Sasuke terlebih dahulu," ujarku pada Naruto yang kini sudah melepaskan lenganku.

"Heh? Kau mengenal _Teme_?"

Aku tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa ketika mendengar panggilan itu secara langsung. Keinginanku untuk memanggil Sasuke sebagai _brengsek_ kini sudah terwakili.

"Begitulah."

Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, sosok yang kami bicarakan mulai terlihat. Rambut raven itu disapu oleh hembusan angin ketika ia mendekat. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak kelihatan senang dan aku yakin dia pasti merajuk kalau kuberitahu insiatifku. Sasuke begitu mengesalkan ketika sedang dalam mode kesal, tapi aku tidak sedang dalam mode yang sama karena Naruto ada di sini. Ia membuat suasana hatiku lebih ringan.

Alih-alih menatapnya datar, aku melemparkan senyum padanya. Pemandangan yang cukup asing baginya karena, well, aku memang jarang memperlihatkan sisiku yang ini. Dia sendiri selalu menarik diri untuk tidak berinteraksi denganku.

"Aku tidak lapar," ujarnya pendek begitu tiba di depanku.Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto, matanya menajam. "Kenapa si idiot bersamamu?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah mendahuluiku. Ia berbalik dan berkata, "Woy, _Teme!_ Kau masih ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?! Aku akan menendang bokongmu!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau takkan bisa menyentuhku barang sedikit pun."

"Oh, kau menantangku?!"

"Percuma saja, Idiot. Akulah yang akan tetap menang."

"Sialan! Apa kau bilang?"

Menghembuskan napas pelan, aku segera menengahi mereka sebelum keduanya saling bergulingan di tanah, mencoba melumpuhkan satu sama lain. Kecuali jika kenyataannya memang Sasuke mampu mengunggulu Naruto dengan mudah sekarang ini. Anak itu sering berlatih dengan Obito ataupun denganku. Aku baru berniat untuk membantu Naruto belum lama ini, tapi masih belum terlaksana karena waktu senggangku yang belum juga tiba.

"Sasuke, kau harus tetap makan," ungkapku padanya, membuat perhatiannya kembali padaku dan ia pun bersungut sebal. "Dan Naruto, kukira kita sudah sepakat?"

Naruto bergumam mengenai kesepakatan yang illegal karena kehadiran seorang 'brengsek'.

Aku mengabaikan keduanya dan menarik pergelangan tangan mereka untuk mulai berjalan. Naruto menyerah dan hanya mengumpati Sasuke dengan variasi bahasa sedangkan Sasuke hanya menurut dan mengabaikanku. Anak itu punya kebiasaan untuk menganggapku tidak ada jika kemarahannya naik. Sayangnya, aku sudah mulai kebal dengan perilaku itu dan ia juga akan kembali normal esok harinya meskipun tetap kesal setelah sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa mengabaikanku sepanjang waktu karena akulah yang mengatur kebutuhannya.

Sesampainya di kedai ramen itu, aku duduk di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Senyumku tampak samar ketika melihat keduanya mulai memakan pesanan mereka. Dua orang itu tampak sangat berbeda, bahkan hanya dari cara makannya. Ketika acara makan 'malam' selesai, aku memberikan _dango_ pada Naruto dan sama sekali tidak menyesal untuk membayarinya makan meski ia menghabiskannya lima mangkuk sekaligus.

Sepanjang jalan ke apartemen, aku memberitahu diriku bahwa meski keadaan masih belum jelas, aku punya keinginan yang jelas. Aku ingin dua anak itu akur dan aku takkan membiarkan Naruto kembali _menderita_ karena Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha memenuhi keinginanku dan aku tahu kemungkinan itu sangatlah besar. Sebab, pada akhirnya pun, Sasuke akan menerima Naruto.

 **OoOoO**

 **a/n:**

 **\- silverbringer1 : makasih udah sempet baca meski bikin kesel dan anyway cerita ini masih awal awal jd konfliknya belum keliatan banget:) semoga aja ke depannya nanti ngga boring yah. makasih masukannya**

 **-guest : thanks reviewnya! semoga ke sananya akan tetap bagus**

 **buat yang masih baca sampe sini, tysm ini aku bener2 newbie di sini dan semoga ff ini bisa bikin kalian enjoy**


	4. Bergerak

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning :** OOC-ness (kemungkinan), typos, banyak narasi, minor romance.

 **A/N :** Terima kasih reviewnya

 _reply review :_\- Jilans : Akan kuusahakan cerita ini tetap on going. Untuk masalah pairing, masih sedikit kupikirkan hehehe. Soalnya tokoh utamanya juga seorang OC, takutnya nanti jadi kelihatan ga bagus kalo aku kasih pairing secara buru-buru trus sembarangan (?) begitulah. makasih sudah mampir

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Desingan angin yang diakibatkan oleh kecepatan lari hampir membuat telingaku berdenging nyeri. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan sensasi ini dan terus mengayunkan kaki di setiap dahan pohon sambil merapalkan sugesti penenang untuk diriku sendiri. Gerbang utama Konoha akan kucapai dalam beberapa ratus meter lagi asal aku bisa bertahan.

Namun, lima orang yang bertopeng ANBU di belakang sana seolah tidak ingin melepasku begitu saja. Aku merasakan puluhan shuriken yang dilemparkan ke arahku sehingga membuatku terpaksa bermanuver sedemikian rupa untuk menghindar agar senjata itu tidak berhasil menancapkan mata-mata pisaunya di tubuhku. Setelah bersalto dengan ringan di udara, aku merasakan kakiku kembali menginjak dahan pohon. Kulanjutkan ayunan kakiku sambil menahan sumpah serapah yang sudah memuncak di dada.

Serangan lain masih berlanjut. Aku kembali dihujani oleh shuriken. Kali ini aku segera merogoh kantung di pinggangku dan mengeluarkan senjata serupa dari sana. Suara dentangan besi terdengar sangat nyaring di hutan yang sepi ini. Tak menunggu hingga tiga detik, aku kembali merogohkan tanganku guna mengambil kunai yang dilapisi segel peledak. Setelah melemparkan beberapa buah kunai itu, percikan api yang disertai dengan suara ledakan keras kembali menjadi pemandangan lain yang mampu mengejutkan hewan-hewan penghuni hutan.

Aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri, merasa sedikit puas. Lima orang mengesalkan yang tengah mengejarku di belakang sana tampaknya sedikit terganggu dengan asap yang dihasilkan oleh kunai peledak tadi. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk semakin memperlebar jarakku dengan mereka. Enak saja mereka ingin menghabisiku dengan mudah, aku takkan membiarkannya. Tidak setelah segala hal merepotkan yang telah kulakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Kalau kalian bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, maka aku akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pertemuan rutin dengan Naruto. Jika saat itu tubuh Akira masih berusia empat belas, kini tubuh ini sudah berusia tujuh belas yang artinya Sasuke juga tidak lagi berumur delapan. Bocah lelaki yang masih suka menenggelamkan diri pada hal-hal sedih itu telah bertransformasi menjadi remaja sebelas tahun yang digandrungi banyak perempuan seusianya.

Oke, mungkin kenyataan itu memang sudah melekat pada dirinya sejak ia kanak-kanak, tapi sungguh beberapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini mau tidak mau membuat kesabaranku menipis. Maksudku, ayolah siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika rumahmu diintai secara berkelanjutan oleh sekumpulan bocah SD yang ingin _berpacaran_ dengan bocah SD yang lain? Bahkan, aku juga sempat memergoki beberapa anak cewek yang tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke rumahku dan bertengkar di sana perihal _Sasuke-kun_ yang ternyata tinggal bersama seorang perempuan.

Aku tidak perlu memarahi ataupun mengusir mereka kala itu. Sebab mereka sudah kabur lebih dulu begitu melihatku memergoki mereka. Sedikit aneh, ya? Tapi kurasa tidak juga. Aku telah memasang ekspresi khas Uchiha yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir kuketahui cukup ampuh untuk mengusir orang-orang yang mengganggu.

Sejak insiden itu, aku sedikit meningkatkan rasa hormatku pada Sasuke. Rasanya sedikit mengesankan bahwa dia belum melayangkan pukulan pada para penggemarnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Kesimpulannya, aku memberikan nilai delapan dari sepuluh untuk masalah kesabaran menghadapi _fangirls_ fanatik.

Uh, sampai mana tadi?

Tiga tahun berlalu?

Baik, jadi tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Selama itu aku juga telah melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari berhasil menguasai _ninjutsu_ medis hingga mampu menguasai beberapa fuinjutsu karena jutsu segel itu memang sangat rumit dan aku tidak bisa menguasainya begitu saja hanya dalam kurun waktu dua ataupun tiga tahun dengan cara otodidak. Bahkan saat ini aku masih terus mempelajarinya lebih dalam lagi agar kemampuanku lebih meyakinkan.

Dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun pula, aku telah berhasil menjadi seorang Jōnin sekaligus ANBU. Posisi sebagai pasukan ninja pembantaian itu kudapatkan dengan tidak terduga karena sang instruktur sendirilah yang menawarkannya padaku. Kalian tahu siapa instruktur yang kumaksud?

Jika kalian memikirkan sosok pria tua dengan sebelah tangannya yang diliputi perban maka akan kuberikan kalian nilai seratus.

Danzo merekrutku tepat setelah aku lulus ujian Jōnin. Tapi, mengingat bahwa aku teramat _muak_ dengan orang tua itu, aku pun menolaknya dan meminta Sandaime untuk merekrutku sebagai bawahannya alih-alih berada di tangan Danzo. Sejak saat itu, Danzo menjadi berambisi padaku dan terus mencoba untuk menarikku ke dalam _Root._ Selama itu pula ia gagal. Sementara aku? _Well_ , jiwa sarjanaku sedikit membantuku untuk menyusun beberapa rencana dan memanipulasi beberapa pihak. Hasilnya aku mampu menghindari Danzo dan berhasil mengumpulkan berkas rahasianya mengenai Orochimaru serta Itachi.

Ketika memikirkannya, aku selalu ingin memuji diriku sendiri. Kesenangan inilah yang membuat kewaspadaanku berkurang sehingga membuatku terperangkap dalam acara kejar-kejaran semacam ini. Singkatnya, kemarin aku diberi misi gabungan antara ANBU dan _ANBU-Ne._ Sandaime memerintahkanku beserta dua rekanku yang lain sebagai perwakilan ANBU sedangkan tiga orang lain dari Ne. Misi yang kami terima adalah membantai _nukenin_ Iwagakure yang telah menjual informasi Konoha kepada pihak tak bertanggung jawab.

Kelalaianku berdasar pada pemikiran bahwa misi ini berada di bawah pengawasan Hokage sehingga membuatku tidak menaruh sedikitpun kecurigaan pada anggota Ne ini. Akibatnya, aku tidak melihat maksud terselubung bawahan Danzo. Selepas menyelesaikan misi dan tengah beristirahat, mereka mulai bergerak untuk memerangkapku. Dua rekan ANBU-ku yang lain telah diberi obat bius yang teramat kuat sementara mereka memanggil dua orang lainnya guna membunuhku.

Ya, si orang tua sialan itu memutuskan untuk _mengeksekusiku_ setelah gagal menarikku ke dalam kelompok mereka.

Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang.

Masih dengan ayunan kaki yang cukup stabil, dahan pohon yang kutapaki retak secara tiba-tiba. Aku melebarkan mata dan memfokuskan chakra di kedua kaki agar tulang kakiku tidak patah ataupun nyeri begitu mendarat dari ketinggian lima meter. Sebuah jutsu peluru air meleset seinchi saja dari telingaku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan kembali mengeluarkan kunai peledak. Sayangnya, trik yang sama takkan ampuh jika digunakan kedua kalinya pada mereka yang tergolong ahli.

Aku mencoba memutar ide, terpikir untuk membuat _bunshin_ guna menyuruhnya membuat jebakan di depan sana. Tapi, keadaan yang mendesak tidak mendukungku melakukan rencana tersebut.

Dua dari lima orang tadi telah mendahuluiku. Mereka mendarat tepat tiga meter di depanku dengan kunai di masing-masing tangan mereka. Kilat bening di mata kunai itu memberi kesimpulan bahwa senjata tersebut telah diracuni.

Aku berdecak pelan dan berhenti berlari. Selang waktunya tak sampai lima detik hingga aku merasakan keberadaan tiga sosok lain di belakang sana.

Betapa menyenangkannya kondisi ini.

Kalian menangkap sarkasme itu 'kan?

"Fu, lakukan!" teriak salah seorang pria yang menghadangku.

Pria berambut kejinggaan pun mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membentuk segel berbentuk segitiga menggunakan ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya. Aku mengenali segel itu sebagai segel tangan khusus dari jurus spesial klan Yamanaka yang mampu mengambil alih kontrol diri seseorang. Terkena jurus itu sama saja dengan mendeklarasikan diri bahwa aku kalah yang pastinya takkan kubiarkan.

Mengaktifkan sharingan di kedua mataku, aku pun mulai melihat aliran chakra mereka. Sosok di samping Yamanaka Fu adalah seorang Aburame. Aku melihat chakranya yang terdiri dari kumpulan serangga kecil yang mampu mengeluarkan racun. Kemampuan khusus semacam itu hanya dimiliki beberapa orang Aburame. Efek dari jutsu yang dimiliki orang itu juga tentunya takkan baik untukku.

Duh, tidakkah kehadiran dua orang ini terlalu _over kill?_ Sebegitu besarkah keinginan Danzo untuk menghabisiku?

Sudah melihat pergerakan mereka melalui sharingan, aku melompat ke samping guna menghindari jutsu spesial Yamanaka. Di belakangku, seseorang menyerang menggunakan _tantō_ yang kemudian kuhalangi dengan mudah menggunakan pedang yang kumiliki. Aku melayangkan siku guna menotok leher orang itu, membuatnya sedikit tersungkur ke depan. Bersamaan dengan gerakan tersebut, seseorang menghantamkan tangannya ke atas tanah dan merapalkan _jutsu_ tanah sehingga menyebabkan tanah di bawah kakiku retak dan ambruk.

Aku melemparkan beberapa buah shuriken ke batang pohon di sampingku dan kemudian menarik benang kawat yang meliputi shuriken tersebut guna membantuku agar tidak ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang besar yang baru saja dihasilkan oleh jutsu tanah itu. Kakiku menapaki batang pohon, aku menarik napas dalam dan merapalkan nama jutsu api sebelum melemparkan jutsu itu kepada lima orang di bawah sana.

Kepulan asap memenuhi udara begitu serangan apiku dilawan menggunakan air. Aku langsung bermanuver menghindari shuriken yang hendak melayang ke arahku. Kakiku mendarat di tanah sementara mataku menatap lurus ke arah sang pria dengan jutsu elemen air.

Ketika sosok itu mematung dan tenggelam dalam genjutsu buatanku, aku meladeni serangan lain yang dilemparkan oleh seorang ahli kenjutsu. Gerakan cepatnya bukan apa-apa jika dilihat melalui sharingan. Aku melontarkan diri ke udara seraya merogohkan tangan ke dalam kantung guna mengambil sebuah gulungan segel senjata. Kepulan asap kecil tercipta di udara begitu aku membuka gulungan itu. Dari sana muncul sebuah pedang yang lain yang tentunya langsung kutangkap. Dengan kedua tangan memegang pedang, aku memutar ganggang pedang sehingga membuat pedang itu menghadap ke belakang, sebuah kenjutsu yang kukembangkan sendiri setelah merenung dan mencari inspirasi dari berbagai anime yang dulu kutonton. Alhasil aku menemukan _role model_ dalam bidang seni pedang ini.

Kalian tahu siapa _role model_ yang kumaksud?

Levi Ackerman.

Oh, silakan tertawa. Tidak masalah. Tapi aku yakin kalian takkan mampu menyanggah bahwa dia sangatlah _keren_ dan patut dijadikan panutan yang bahkan untuk seorang ninja sepertiku. Ketika berhasil menguasai tekniknya melalui ingatanku akan semua gaya bertarungnya, mau tak mau aku bersyukur karena _telah_ menonton berbagai jenis genre _martial arts_ meski aku seorang perempuan. Tidak ada yang menyangka bukan bahwa hobi _sampahku_ bisa berguna semacam ini?

Kembali pada keadaan genting yang tengah kualami. Aku melihat gerakan sang ahli kenjutsu yang mulai melancarkan serangannya padaku. Kusilangkan kedua tanganku ke depan dengan mudah, membuat pedangku terbentur dengan pedang miliknya. Memanfaatkan kontrol chakraku yang lebih unggul darinya, aku menekankan lenganku lebih kuat dan menyentak mundur orang itu menggunakan lututku. Ketika ia melayang di udara selama seperkian detik, aku langsung mengayunkan kakiku ke sisi tubuhnya, menendangnya kuat ke tanah.

Mataku memindai keadaan di bawah sana, melihat sang pengguna elemen air yang telah pulih dari genjutsu. Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung memasang segel tangan, mengeluarkan sebuah naga air dari dalam sana yang dipadukan dengan naga tanah sang pengguna elemen tanah. Hewan super besar itu merangsak menabrak pohon guna mengenaiku.

Aku bermanuver di udara dan mendarat di bawah pohon yang masih utuh. Masih memegang dua buah pedang di tanganku, aku berkonsentrasi dan mengirimkan chakra di kedua pedangku. Bilah perak tersebut pun berubah menjadi warna kejinggaan hanya dalam beberapa saat. Kobaran api meliputi pedangku dan aku melompat ke leher sang naga buatan sebelum kemudian mencolok kedua mata cokelatnya menggunakan pedang. Naga tersebut meronta. Di sisi yang berlawanan, aku melihat sekumpulan serangga yang membentuk tubuh raksasa. Aku mengumpulkan chakra yang cukup besar dan menyabetkan pedangku kepada dua makhluk raksasa itu hanya dalam beberapa gerakan eksekusi.

Napasku mulai tersendat. Tapi, aku berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus. Charka tiga orang ini sudah menurun drastis setelah mengeluarkan jutsu besar seperti tadi.

Mereka kurang paham dengan kata efesiensi.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya.

Menyarungkan pedang di pinggangku dan mengembalikan pedang yang lain ke dalam gulungan segel, aku menciptakan dua buah bunshin untuk meladeni tiga orang yang sudah melemah sementara aku menghadapi Yamanaka dan Aburame yang kebetulan memiliki persediaan chakra lebih banyak dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Mereka sudah mengerti dengan kecepatanku sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan jutsu spesial Yamanaka. Jadi, alih-alih merapalkan jutsu khusus itu, Yamanaka menyerangku dengan _tantō_ nya. Sayangnya, ia kelihatan lambat di sharinganku sehingga membuatku mampu membalas serangannya dengan mudah. Di sisi yang lain, sang Aburame mengeluarkan serangga ampuhnya. Aku membalasnya dengan teknik api.

Setelah menghadapi mereka dengan gerakan monoton selama beberapa saat, akhirnya aku melihat chakra mereka yang melemah. Sudut bibirku sedikit berkedut membentuk seringaian, hasil latihan serta gen Uchiha yang kumiliki tampaknya cukup menguntungkan.

Kini, aku melancarkan strategi terakhir, sebuah eksekusi bersih yang akan melumpuhkan mereka namun tidak membunuh.

Kakiku menendang keduanya ketika aku melayang di udara. Tepat setelah keduanya ambruk, aku menghantamkan tanganku ke atas tanah. Melalui sudut mataku, aku melihat dua buah bunshinku menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Namun, tiga orang yang meladeninya sudah terlalu kelelahan dan ambruk di tanah. Tanah yang kuhantam dengan tangan kananku kini telah diliputi oleh tinta hitam yang membentuk sebuah pola segel super besar. Segel itu memancarkan warna keunguan yang kemudian memerangkap mereka semua dan menahan pergerakan mereka.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya kuhabiskan untuk memastikan bahwa segelku ampuh.

Seringaian ringan di wajahku seolah tak mampu kutahan. Rasanya sangat memuaskan. Ingin rasanya bergumam congkak dan mengutarakan pada mereka agar tidak main-main dengan Uchiha.

Tapi, kelakuan tersebut hanya dilakukan oleh Sasuke ataupun Madara. Jadi, aku mengurungkannya.

Alih-alih meladeni keinginan gelapku, aku berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi. Namun, penyakit cerobohku seakan kembali menerorku. Aku tampak melupakan sesuatu dan sadar bahwa aku telah terlambat begitu merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan kakiku.

Ketika menoleh melalui bahu, aku melihat sang Aburame tengah mencengkram kakiku dengan tangan keunguannya--tangan yang dipenuhi oleh serangga beracun yang berukuran super kecil. Matanya menatapku dengan tidak fokus. Tak selang beberapa lama, cengramanannya melemah dan ia pingsan.

Rasa sakit menyerang kaki kananku. Aku meringis dan menggertakan gigi menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Kuangkat celana panjang hitam yang menutupi kaki, menemukan noda keunguan yang mulai menyebar ke atas betis dan akan semakin meluas jika tetap dibiarkan seperti itu.

Menahan persebaran racun tersebut adalah hal yang mustahil karena racun itu berasal dari serangga yang telah dimasukan sang Aburame ke dalam kulit kakiku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk berjalan, namun sialnya kakiku menjadi pincang. Jarak gerbang Konoha dengan hutan ini sekitar tiga ratus meter. Aku akan sampai di sana hanya dalam beberapa menit saja jika mampu berlari. Sayangnya, kondisiku tidak mendukung rencana tersebut. Persebaran racun ini sangat cepat. Aku bisa saja sudah mati ketika sampai di sana.

Jauh di dalam diriku terdapat suara tawa yang mengganggu. Suara itu menyerukan aku yang sebenarnya pantas mati karena memang tidak seharusnya berada di sini.

Oh, batin yang depresi memang mengesalkan, ya?

Aku masih berusaha untuk menyeret kakiku untuk berjalan. Napasku mulai tersendat-sendat tak karuan. Peluh seolah membuat rambutku lepek. Aku merasa terbakar dari dalam, terutama kaki kananku.

Rasanya terbakar. Panas. Panas. Panas. Panas. Panas.

Aku ingin mati saja.

Tapi aku tidak ingin mati dulu. Meskipun melupakan rasa ketika sekarat, aku yakin rasanya pasti lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Kubuka topeng ANBU ke atas kepala.Pandangan mataku mulai melebur dan berkunang-kunang. Aku mengerling ke samping, melihat menggunakan sharingan dan mengetahui bahwa racun itu sudah menyebar hampir mencapai paha. Langkah kakiku seolah terasa semakin berat. Konoha masih seratus meter di depan sana. Aku berjalan mendekati pohon terdekat, menyangga tubuhku agar tidak roboh dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon. Kusenderkan punggungku di batang pohon itu. Aku merogohkan tangan ke kantung yang kupakai di pinggangku,mengeluarkan beberapa rangkaian petasan di sana.

Tertawa kering, aku sangat ingin berterimakasih pada Naruto yang sering mengajakku menjahili orang lain. Petasan ini akan sangat membantuku sekarang. Setidaknya, suara nyaring dan warnanya yang mencolok ketika diledakan akan cukup menarik perhatian sang penjaga gerbang dari jauh.

Semoga saja.

Jadi, dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku meniup sumbu petasan tersebut, membuatnya mengeluarkan percikan api sebelum kemudian melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke udara.

Mataku semakin memburam ketika percikan cahaya itu meliputi langit malam. Telingaku seolah terasa kebas dan tak mampu mendengar ledakan keras petasan ketika punggungku meluruh ke bawah bersamaan dengan aku yang tumbang. Ketika kepalaku menghantam tanah kering, aku sempat mengerling ke atas, mendapati percikan api yang tampak indah.

Beberapa detik sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, aku sempat berpikir bahwa kehilangan nyawa di bawah kembang api sepertinya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Setidaknya aku memiliki akhir hidup yang cukup _epic._

 **ooOoo**

Begitu terbangun dengan menatap langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih, aku tahu bahwa nyawkau masih terselamatkan. Hembusan napas lega secara tidak sadar keluar dari mulutku. Ketika mencoba menggerakan kaki, aku tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang penuh derita itu lagi. Kutarik selimut putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku. Alih-alih kulit berwarna keunguan, aku mendapati kulit putih pucat bak orang mati.

Baik, deskripsi kulit itu memang berlebihan. Tapi aku memang selalu mendeskripsikan kulit pucatku seperti itu. Terima kasih untuk gen keluargaku.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari sana, aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dengan ekspresi tak acuh tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tidak jauh dari tempat tidur pasien. Tangannya sibuk memainkan sebuah rubik empat kali empat, tengah mengacaknya dan dengan cepat dan kembali menyusunnya seperti sedia kala seolah permainan itu sama sekali tidak menantangnya.

Tanpa mengerlingkan matanya sedikit pun ke arahku, Sasuke berujar, "Kukira kau mati."

Aku mengulum senyum.

"Sayang sekali, harapanmu belum terkabul."

"Hn."

Oh, tipikal.

Aku pun berusaha untuk duduk dan hendak menjangkau gelas air mineral yang terdapat cukup jauh dari jangkauanku. Namun, belum sempat mencapai gelas itu, aku melihat Sasuke berdiri, meletakan rubik di samping gelas, dan mengulurkan gelas itu padaku. Tingkahnya yang tidak biasa ini membuatku sedikit menaikan sebelah alis, namun ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku menghabiskan air mineral itu dan mengembalikan gelas tersebut pada Sasuke yang ia terima dengan wajah merengut.

Hey, dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membantuku 'kan?

Mataku mengerling ke samping, manatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan. Dari cahaya matahari yang menelusup melalui celah jendela, aku mengasumsikan bahwa aku telah pingsan semalam penuh. Sungguh sebuah rekor yang cukup menakjubkan. Rasanya sudah cukup lama sejak aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Kau tidak berangkat ke Akademi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku sudah menguasai hampir semua pelajaran," ungkapnya percaya diri. "Masuk secara rutin bukan lagi keharusan untukku."

Sedikit menyipitkan mata, aku berujar, "Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Mata oniksnya sedikit melebar, ia memalingkan wajah.

"Tentu saja tidak," balasnya ketus. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa seorang ANBU sepertimu bisa sekarat."

Aku tergelak ringan.

"Nah, perlu kau tahu saja, ANBU bukanlah seorang _kami_ dan aku memang bisa mati."

Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba menggelap.

"Aku akan memanggil perawat," ujarnya datar.

Setelahnya, sosok yang memakai baju biru dongker itu menghilang dari ruangan. Aku menyenderkan tubuh pada kepala ranjang setelah menempatkan sebuah bantal di sana. Mataku menatap rubik yang barusan dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Ketika melihatnya, mau tak mau aku kembali tersenyum tipis. Anak itu memang cukup sulit dipahami. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana dia menatapku dan berkomentar sinis mengenai _mainan_ tidak berguna yang membuang-buang waktu. Tapi, lihatlah dia sekarang.

Pintu putih itu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Seorang kunoichi berpakaian khas rumah sakit mendekatiku dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya. Ia memeriksaku sekilas dan menanyakan beberapa hal seperti 'apakah kau pusing' sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Setelah memastikan kondisiku, ia pun mengatakan bahwa aku sudah dibolehkan untuk pulang. Beliau mengutarakan padaku untuk hati-hati dalam menjalankan misi agar tidak lagi tergeletak pingsan di depan rumah sakit. Komentarnya berhasil membuatku mengerutkan alis, tapi aku tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar ruangan.

Sebentar, bukannya aku pingsan di hutan? Seharusnya orang yang tengah kebagian jatah menjaga gerbanglah yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Jadi, kenapa mereka mengatakan bahwa aku pingsan di depan rumah sakit? Tidakkah seharusnya si penjaga gerbang membawaku langsung ke dalam rumah sakit alih-alih meninggalkanku begitu saja? Lagi pula, di mana etika mereka?

"Siapa yang memberitahumu aku masuk rumah sakit?" ujarku pada Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Menyandarkan diri di dinding samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, ia menjawab, "Seorang Chūnin yang memakai bandana," ungkapnya pendek. Ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Hokage ingin menemuimu."

Jawabannya kurang memuaskanku, tapi aku mengangguk. Aku menyambar pakaian yang terlipat di sebuah nakas dan segera menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri secara singkat dan mengeringkan tubuh, aku pun memakai tank top hitam dan celana sepanjang hitam di atas _ninja gear_ yang kupakai. Untuk menutupi pakaian yang sedikit terbuka ini, aku juga menggunakan jas panjang berwarna pastel yang tampak seperti jas musim dingin. Aku menutup semua kancing jas tersebut dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Pakaian ini sudah lama kujadikan sebagai seragam Jōnin. Orang-orang selalu menanyakan apakah aku tidak kepanasan memakai ini semua tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku tidak kepanasan.

Sebab, mana mungkin mereka percaya bahwa aku pernah hidup di iklim tropis dan terbiasa berpakaian tertutup meski matahari sedang sangat terik?

 _Well,_ takkan ada yang percaya kecuali seorang Yamanaka memutuskan untuk mengintip isi kepalaku. Namun, melihat isi kepalaku hanya karena alasan konyol jelas takkan kubiarkan begitu saja.

Aku kembali meletakan pakaian rumah sakit ke atas nakas dan memasukan pakaian ANBU ke sebuah gulungan segel penyimpanan. Selama melakukan ini, aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke yang terpatri padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Menjelaskan keefisienan sebuah segel penyimpanan akan terlalu lama untuk saat ini. Jadi, setelah menyelesaikan semuanya aku pun berbalik padanya dan hendak mengajaknya beranjak dari sana. Sebelum kemudian pintu rumah sakit terjeblak dengan tiba-tiba dan memperlihatkan seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba jingga.

Naruto mengabaikan gerutuan kesal Sasuke dan mendaratkan pandangannya padaku.

"Akira-nee aku mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit!"

Ekspresi khawatirnya yang tampak sangat kentara berhasil membuatku tersenyum geli. Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, Naruto. Aku sudah akan pergi."

"Akira baik-baik saja, Idiot," ujar Sasuke. "Turunkan volume suaramu. Teriakan itu akan membuat pasien di rumah sakit ini menolak untuk sembuh."

Menoleh ke belakang. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. "Huh, apakah mereka alergi dengan nada tinggi?"

Sebelum keduanya sempat berargumen _tidak penting_ lebih jauh lagi, aku langsung menimpali. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang di Akademi?"

Cengiran khas itu terpasang di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat _goggle_ yang dipakainya dengan bergaya, kemudian berujar, "Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa mengatasi masalah. Aku berhasil kabur dari Iruka-sensei!"

"Dia akan kemari hanya dalam beberapa detik."

"Ah, bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto skeptis.

Di belakang sana, Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Seorang kunoichi seperti dia tentu saja bisa melakukannya."

Oh, apakah aku baru saja mendapatkan pujian dari Uchiha Sasuke?

Tapi, sebenarnya aku juga tidak hebat-hebat amat. Pengetahuanku akan keberadaan orang lain dikarenakan aku yang mampu menangkap inisial chakra mereka dalam jangkauan seratus meter. Itu pun jika aku berkonsentrasi, sebuah kemampuan dasar ini memang cukup banyak dimiliki para ninja. Jadi kemampuan semacam ini sebenarnya tidak hebat-hebat amat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kabur kalau tidak ingin tertangkap, Naruto," ungkapku ringan. "Iruka-san sudah berjarak sepuluh langkah dari sini."

Melebarkan mata tidak percaya, Naruto segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya mendekati jendela. Anak berambut pirang itu jelas-jelas mengabaikan teriakan protes temannya dan justru mendorong Sasuke ke luar jendela. Ia bergumam mengenai 'teman yang harus menanggung penderitaan bersama-sama' tepat ketika pintu kamar rumah sakit kembali terbuka. Geraman kesal Iruka ketika melihat Naruto yang hendak kabur membuatku tertawa pendek. Sedangkan di depan sana, Naruto tak membuang-buang waktu untuk meloncat dari jendela dan bergabung dengan Sasuke.

Masih mencoba memperingati Naruto, Iruka melongokan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napas dalam begitu mendapati Naruto yang memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang guru. Dua anak itu berlarian di atas atap rumah sakit dan menghilang dari pandangan setelah berbelok di sebuah atap yang lain.

"Pekerjaanmu tampak berat, Iruka-san," komentarku begitu melihat ekspresi lelahnya.

Iruka seolah baru menyadari keberadaanku. Ia berbalik dan tergelak ringan guna membalas komentarku.

"Anak-anak sekarang memang semakin sulit ditangani," gumamnya menjelaskan. Ia melihatku sesaat dan seolah teringat sesuatu. "Apakah kau benar-benar sudah baikan, Akira-chan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiakan. Percakapan kami tidak berlangsung lama karena aku sendiri langsung pamit pergi untuk menemui Hokage. Iruka menyampaikan beberapa ucapan terima kasih padaku karena selama beberapa tahun terakhir mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengurus Naruto dan mengajarinya beberapa teknik ninja meski anak itu bisa dibilang cukup sulit ditangani. Ia juga berpesan padaku untuk hati-hati dalam menjalankan misi. Aku menanggapi ucapannya dengan anggukan dan senyuman sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Permintaan Hokage untuk menemuiku pasti dikarenakan oleh beberapa alasan. Alasan pertama, mengenai penyerangan yang menimpaku tadi malam. Alasan kedua, mengenai berkas-berkas rahasia Danzo yang telah kuberikan pada Hokage beberapa hari lalu.

Aku sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan Sandaime atas semua insiden ini. Lagi pula, mencurigai teman seperjuangan bukanlah hal yang umum, jadi aku memakluminya yang sama sekali tidak waspada terhadap Danzo. Berposisi sebagai pemimpin desa pastinya hal yang berat, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja. Aku sendiri menjadi merasa tidak enak padanya karena harus menguak kebusukan temanya sendiri. Terlebih, kebusukan ini nanti juga akan menyangkut ulah mantan muridnya.

Lima menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di Hokage Tower dan tengah berdiri di depan kantor tersebut. Sang lelaki sepuh itu mengizinkanku masuk dan segera memintaku menjelaskan insiden tadi malam tanpa basa basi.

Jadi, detik setelah permintaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, aku pun menjelaskannya dengan cukup rinci. Aku menceritakan segala hal yang kuingat perihal insiden tadi malam. Mulai dari misi yang sukses, rekan yang diberi obat bius, hingga dua bala batuan yang ikut mengejarku bersama tiga anggota Ne yang lainnya.

Kerutan di dahi sang Hokage mendalam. Ia menyesap rokoknya dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap itu pelan-pelan sambil mendengarkan penjelasanku. Detik setelah aku selesai melapor, ia pun mengajukan pernyataan tambahan.

"Hyou dan Yūgao melapor padaku bahwa mereka menemukan lima orang anggota Ne yang tersegel tidak sadarkan diri ketika mereka berdua dalam perjalanan kembali ke desa. Jadi, kau benar-benar menangani mereka seorang diri?"

Aku menganggukan kepala singkat.

"Kemampuanmu memang luar biasa, Akira. Aku sudah menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaanku," ungkapnya pelan sambil masih menyesap pipa rokoknya. "Tapi, setelah insiden ini terjadi, aku ingin kau berhenti menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai ANBU."

Pernyataan itu berhasil membungkamku secara penuh. Aku mengerjap, menatap sang Sandaime dengan bingung. Sebelum aku sempat melontarkan pertanyaan, suara seraknya sudah terlebih dahulu memberiku jawaban.

"Danzo secara terang-terangan telah mengincarmu. Ia bahkan dengan ringannya mengutus lima orang sekaligus untuk melumpuhkanmu, meskipun mereka tidak berhasil. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja. Selain itu, aku sudah membaca berkas-berkas yang kau berikan padaku dua minggu lalu." Matanya menutup pelan, seolah sedang berpikir. Ketika kembali terbuka, ia berujar, "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya? Penjagaan di markas _Root_ tidaklah mudah untuk ditembus begitu saja."

Dengan tenang, aku menjawab, "Danzo sudah berulang kali memanggil saya ke sana guna membujuk saya bergabung dengannya, Hokage-sama. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, saya menghafalkan tiap sudut markas dan menandai pola penjagaannya. Setelah mengetahui formasi penjagaan dan segel yang melindungi tempat itu, barulah saya bergerak.

Mereka yang menjaga markas tidak merasakan adanya penyusup karena mereka terperangka dalam genjutsu. Sebelum menyusup ke sana, saya juga telah menyiapkan sebuah ramuan khusus yang membuat mereka berhalusinasi. Obat halusinasi yang dikombinasikan dengan genjutsu berhasil memanipulasi ingatan mereka, membuat mereka melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi detik itu."

Sudut bibir Sandaime melengkung membentuk senyuman.

" _Very well,_ Akira," komentarnya. Ia kembali menyesap pipa rokoknya. "Aku akan segera menangani Danzo dan memastikan untuk _menghapus_ keberadaan organisasi bawah tanah ini. Mereka tidak lagi bisa dipercaya setelah kejadian ini. Namun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa Orochimaru akan menyerang Konoha tahun depan tepat ketika Ujian Chūnin berlangsung?"

 _Oh, here we go._

Aku mengambil napas dalam dan berujar, "Terdapat dua alasan. Pertama, Orochimaru sudah bekerja sama dengan Danzo selama beberapa dekade--hampir sejak ia yang pergi dari desa. Alasan ini berdasarkan pada berkas catatan hasil penelitian Orochimaru yang secara jelas ditujukan untuk Danzo. Di sana tertera tanggal penelitian dan status penelitian sel shodaime. Dari beberapa penelitian yang gagal hingga yang berhasil. Anda sendiri tahu bahwa salah satu rekan ANBU saya merupakan objek penelitian Orochimaru yang berhasil.

Kemudian, pada berkas yang lain juga terdapatan laporan penelitian dengan objek berupa Danzo sendiri. Penelitian ini merupakan penelitian lanjutan dari proyek Sel Shodaime. Proyek ini dilaksanakan kurang lebih lima tahun lalu bertepatan dengan tragedi pembunuhan Klan Uchiha. Dia memanfaatkan jasad-jasad kerabat saya, tepatnya aset berharga mereka yakni sharingan untuk kemudian ditransplasikan kepadanya. Saya yakin mata kanannya yang tertutup perban itu memiliki sharingan.

Proyek transplasi ini akan merujuk pada alasan kedua mengenai mengapa Orochimaru hendak menyerang Konoha tahun depan. Alasan kedua adalah karena ia mengincar Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru tampak sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan klan kami. Ia mengincar Sasuke dengan alasan bahwa Sasuke merupakan Uchiha Heir yang membuatnya berkemungkinan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibandingkan Uchiha lain yang masih hidup, misalnya saya sendiri ataupun Obito-san.

Menurut agenda kegiatan di Konoha, tahun depan adalah tahun kelulusan para ninja angkatan Sasuke sekaligus tahun diadakannya Ujian Chūnin di mana para penyusup memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menyamar."

Penjelasanku tampak menambah beban pikiran sang Hokage, tapi aku tidak peduli. Semua jerih payahmu harus membuahkan hasil. Pikiranku kebetulan sedang lurus sehingga membuatku tidak ingin mati sia-sia nantinya.

Setelah terdiam sekitar tiga menit, sosok sepuh itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengomentari mengenai dirinya yang akan mengorek informasi Orochimaru dari Danzo dan akan menindaklanjuti Danzo jika menemukan kejanggalan yang lebih buruk.

Selanjutnya, aku melihat Sandaime membuka berkas selanjutnya, melihatnya sekilas dan kembali mendaratkan pandangan padaku. Mata itu berkilat penuh rasa bersalah, kemudian ia meletakan pipa rokoknya.

"Tidakkah kau terkejut?"

Rasanya ingin menjawab, 'tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah lelah terkejut dan menangis dan menangis dan menangis lagi meratapi insiden yang hanya mampu kutatap melalui layar laptopku dulu' tapi tentunya aku tidak berkata demikian.

Pertama, zaman ini masih cukup kuno dan belum ada satu pun orang yang menciptakan laptop. Kedua, untuk apa aku curhat kepada seorang Hokage mengenai kehidupanku di masa lalu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya?

"Berita kudeta itu sudah lama simpang siur, Hokage-sama," ungkapku yang dengan aneh merasakan kepahitan meski ingatan Akira ini sedikit buram. "Sebagai anggota klan yang telah menjadi ninja secara resmi, orang tua saya secara tidak sadar pernah membicarakannya. Mungkin, saya tidak terlibat secara langsung. Tapi, saya cukup tahu. Keselamatan saya malam itu hanyalah karena faktor beruntung."

"Apakah kau tidak membenci Konoha yang telah memberi perintah itu?"

Senyum lemahku pasti terlihat nyata. Sebab, Sandaime mengerutkan keningnya.

Di sisi lain aku benar-benar ingin mendengus dan berujar, 'aku tidak benci Konoha tapi aku membenci para orang tua bodoh yang dengan seenaknya main ambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan orang lain! kenapa nenek dan kakek itu mau-mau saja diperalat oleh si sialan Danzo, heh, Kakek Hiruzen?'

Tapi, Uchiha Akira tidaklah begitu. Jadi aku menutup bantinku rapat-rapat dan berujar dengan diksi yang lebih _halus_.

"Konoha bukan satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah. Saya tidak bisa menilainya begitu saja," gumamku pelan. "Selain itu, segalanya telah berlalu. Namun, saya mengkhawatirkan sosok yang telah menanggung beban berat itu, Hokage-sama. Tidakkah Anda berpikir yang demikian?"

Suasana suram seolah meliputi ruangan ini secara tiba-tiba. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sang Hokage tampak lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usia aslinya yang memang sudah renta. Ia menatap berkas itu lurus-lurus, seperti sedang memandang foto sosok yang berada di dalam berkas itu. Hembusan napasnya seolah memiliki beban yang berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas itu dan mendaratkan matanya padaku.

"Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat. Ia sendiri yang mengajukan permintaan agar semua kebenaran ini disembunyikan sehingga tidak menimbulkan keributan yang lain," ungkap dang Hokage rendah. Matanya berkilat bersalah. "Maaf, Akira. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

 _Kalau ada yang bisa kau lakukan, aku takkan berdiri di sini dan membahas semua ini denganmu, Kakek Sandaime._

"Sebagai kerabat jauhnya, saya hanya ingin meminta izin untuk diberi kelonggaran membantu dia," ungkapku pendek. "Saya ingin mencarinya. Setidaknya mencoba melacak untuk kemudian berbicara dengannya."

"Apakah semua ini karena Sasuke?"

 _Mungkin._ "Saya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Meskipun garis keluarga kami tidak terlalu dekat, saya tetaplah... Uchiha."

Ketika mengatakannya aku benar-benar menahan keinginan untuk menampar diri sendiri.

Sebab, astaga, apakah aktingku sudah meyakinkan?

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Uchiha atau apa pun. Oke, silakan sebut aku egois dan tak berperasaan. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak peduli denga klan spesial atau apalah. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah memberikan _akhir_ yang lebih layak bagi mereka yang memiliki karakter baik.

Uchiha Itachi dan--ehm--adiknya tentu saja termasuk dalam daftar karakter baik. Lagi pula, hampir semua tokoh di dunia ini berkarakter baik. Mereka yang jahat hanyalah _melenceng_ dan butuh pencerahan. Ketika selesai menonton acara ini dulu, aku bahkan bingung ingin menyalahkan siapa. Sebab, semua penjahat punya alasan yang cukup _logis_ untuk berbuat kejahatan. Mereka sangat _manusia_ dan tujuan dari kejahatan mereka entah mengapa memang pantas disebut baik.

Kontradiksi ini membuatku pusing. Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk menyalahkan dan membenci Danzo saja yang tidak memiliki kisah balik hang cukup menyentuh. _Hell_ , jangankan menyentuh. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bersimpati padanya karena setelah dipikir-pikir, dia hanyalah pribadi egois yang ingin menang sendiri. Dalih 'Demi Konoha' itu hampir membuatku ingin memacahkan monitor ketika menontonnya.

Uhm, tidak seekstrim itu _sih._ Tapi, kalian menangkap analogi hiperbolaku itu 'kan?

"Sekarang ini dia telah bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi misterius yang tampak cukup berbahaya," ungkap Sandaime. "Akhir-akhir ini Itachi jarang mengirimkan laporan padaku."

Aku mengangguk, menahan keinginan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tahu cukup banyak mengenai organisasi yang dimaksudnya.

Sandaime membolehkanku keluar setelah mengatakan padaku untuk menemui Yūgao dan Hyou guna memberi mereka kunci segel para anggota Ne. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk melesat ke markas ANBU dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut ungu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sendirian. Dengan topeng yang di atas kepalanya, ia tampak baru saja hadir di sana dan hendak memulai misi namun menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Fokusnya tertuju pada wadah stirofoam yang berisi seplastik ramen. Kebiasaannya seperti ini mau tak mau mengingatkanku pada _aku_ yang dulu. Sebagai Felonya, aku sangat sering terburu-buru berangkat kuliah karena kesiangan. Alhasil, tiap ada jam kuliah pagi aku terpaksa sarapan di dalam mobil atau bahkan kendaraan umum. Kebiasaan itu sebaiknya jangan ditiru. Pokoknya jangan.

Keadaan markas ANBU yang sepi membuatku berasumsi bahwa anggota lainnya sudah pergi menjalankan misi atau bahkan belum berangkat. Aku berbicara sekilas pada Yūgao, bercakap-cakap mengenai kapan sang wanita berambut ungu kembali ke desa dan mengenai keadaanku yang sudah membaik. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu di sana, aku pun melesat pergi. Sebelumnya, aku sudah memberi Yūgao kunci segel yang kusimpan di sebuah gulungan.

Kalau tidak salah, Sandaime juga mengatakan bahwa dia baru akan memberitahukan misi Jōninku beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, hari ini aku punya waktu senggang. Ada cukup banyak agenda yang ingin kulakukan. Mulai dari _kembali_ mempelajari Fuinjutsu hingga mencoba resep masakan yang mungkin bisa mengingatkanku dengan makanan yang biasa kumakan di masa lalu?

Namun, sebelum aku selesai mengurutkan daftar kegiatan yang ingin kulakulan sekarang ini, aku melihat seorang dengan sebelah mata yang terutup melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku menyipitkan mata ketika mendengar suaranya yang tengah memanggilku dengan cukup nyaring.

Di sampingnya, duduklah seorang perempuan manis berambut kecoklatan. Ia ikut melambaikan tangan padaku sambil melontarkan senyum.

"Sepupu! Kemarilah! Kakashi akan mentraktir kita semua!" seru orang itu.

Mataku mendarat pada sosok yang baru saja menepuk belakang kepala Obito, membuatnya mengerang sakit. Ketika matanya mendarat padaku, sang pemilik rambut silver mengangkat telapak tangannya--sebuah sapaan biasa dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Hembusan angin menyapu rambut silvernya yang secara ajaib tetap berdiri tegak itu. Aku menahan keinginan untuk tidak menyeringai dan berlari ke arah mereka.

 _Stay cool. Stay cool._

Tapi Kakashi keliahatan sangat...

Uhh.

Aku ingin mengacak-acak rambut silvernya itu. Kenapa dia keliahatan makin oke saja dari hari ke hari?! Keadaan ini sangat tidak adil.

Sambil mengontrol diri agar sindrom _idolaismeku_ tidak mengambil alih, aku menghampiri mereka dengan tenang. Rin adalah yang pertama menanyakan keadaanku ketika aku sampai di depan mereka.

"Hanya terkena sedikit racun," ungkapku pendek.

"Obito sangat khawatir dan langsung menemuimu ke rumah sakit begitu pulang dari misi. Tapi, dia tidak menemukanmu di sana," ungkap Rin. "Oh, dia juga menunggumu di Hokage Tower. Tapi, karena terlalu lama, dia kelaparan dan langsung menyabotase Kakashi begitu tahu dia baru saja mendapatkan bayaran misi panjangnya di luar desa."

"Seorang teman harus saling berbagi suka dan duka," ujar sang Uchiha membela diri. "Aku sudah menemaninya berpenampilan seperti ini! Jadi, sebagai gantinya dia harus rutin mentraktirku tiap kali mendapatkan bayaran misi."

Di seberang meja, Kakashi bergumam, "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk ikut-ikutan menutup sebelah matamu, Obito. Kau yang memutuskannya sendiri. Padahal, kedua matamu tidak ada yang bermasalah."

"Kau sendiri sudah mendapat transplasi mata sejak beberapa tahun lalu."

"Nah, kondisiku tetap berbeda darimu."

Pertengkaran kecil mereka masih berlanjut, membuat Rin berdeham keras untuk menengahinya. Dua orang itu langsung terdiam dan secara serentak meminta maaf pada sang ninja medis. Aku menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Dua lelaki itu adalah _orang dewasa_. Namun, jika sudah berhadapan dengan Rin tiba-tiba saja keduanya jadi terlihat seperti remaja seumuran Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sementara Rin mempersilakanku untuk duduk di samping Kakashi, Obito kembali memulai argumen mengenai kewajiban Kakashi untuk _mentraktir_.

Mantan anggota ANBU itu menghela napas lelah menanggapi teman yang pernah merangkap sebagai rekan satu timnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin kupesan dan segera memesankannya begitu aku berkata bahwa aku hanya ingin onigiri dan tempura goreng.

Ketika kembali berargumen dengan Obito, ia pun berujar, "Traktiranku hanya untuk Akira yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk menjadi suami yang baik bagi Rin nanti dan berhenti menyabotaseku."

Sementara Rin merona malu, Obito mengerang protes akan ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan. Aku hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya. Sepertinya memiliki hidup yang seperti ini tidak buruk-buruk amat. Dengan keadaan ini pun aku kembali mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa aku akan memastikan mereka yang _baik_ akan mendapatkan _ending_ yang pantas.

Tragedi memang bukan sebuah pilihan. Tapi, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, aku akan membuat tragedi sebagai pilihan. Sedangkan pilihanku adalah untuk menghindari atau bahkan mengubah dampak buruk dari tragedi itu. ]

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Tim Tujuh

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning :** kemungkinan OOC, typos, cukup banyak narasi, minor romance

 **A/N :** makasih banyak buat reviewnya di chapter kemarin. aku sangat nggak nyangka xD soalnya udah cukup lama nggak update cerita ini jadi kukira bakal tetap sepi. pokoknya makasih

 _Selamat membaca!_

Satu hal yang kupelajari setelah delapan belas tahun hidup sebagai Akira adalah ; berhenti merasa terkejut terhadap berbagai hal yang berada di luar ekspetasiku.

Sejauh ini, aku hanya mencatat kejanggalan di mana Obito yang masih hidup. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak terlalu memikirkan _butterfly effect_ dari fakta tersebut. Duh, bahkan sepertinya keberadaanku sendiri di dunia ini sudah menjadi semacam _kekeliruan_ aneh yang membuat jalan cerita asli Naruto melenceng cukup jauh. Keberadaanku telah membuat Obito hidup. Apakah aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya?

Kalau belum, biar kujelaskan secara singkat. Ngomong-ngomong, ingatan Akira kecil ini sedikit semu, tapi aku yakin ingatan tersebut memang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

Mari kita telaah alasan awal mengapa Obito berada dalam kondisi hampir mati dan akhirnya dimanfaatkan oleh si kakek Madara. Kalau tidak salah, dia terperangkap dalam kondisi seperti itu karena terkena reruntuhan di sebuah gua ketika hendak menyelamatkan Rin, benar?

Nah, jadi apa hubunganku dengan keselamatan Obito?

Jawabannya mudah saja.

Ketika menjalankan misi bersama Namikaze Minato, Rin tidak ikut sehingga ia aman—tidak diculik dan sebagainya. Perempuan berambut karamel itu dimintai bantuan oleh ibuku untuk menjagaku yang sedang terserang demam. Kebetulan, Uchiha Mao—ibuku—merupakan teman baik orang tua Rin yang merupakan warga biasa. Saat itu, Perang Shinobi Ketiga sedang memanas sehingga memaksa Konoha untuk melibatkan para ninja yang seharusnya sudah pensiun. Salah satu dari ninja tersebut adalah kedua orangtuaku.

Rin yang sudah menjadi seorang Genin dengan kemampuan ninja medis pun dipercaya oleh ibu untuk menjagaku yang sedang sakit. Sementara itu, Tim Tujuh—yang saat itu beranggotakan Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin—dimasuki seorang anggota sementara yang tidak lain adalah Mitarashi Anko.

Tanpa menjelaskannya pun kalian pasti bisa menimbang-nimbang kemampuan Anko.

Murid Orochimaru itu _sangat_ membantu dalam misi dan dia tentunya tidak diculik. Tim Tujuh berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Namun, berita buruknya Kakashi tetap memiliki sikap berengsek yang membuatnya _selalu_ menaati peraturan. Menurut Obito, sifat menyebalkan temannya itu baru membaik beberapa tahun kemudian setelah mereka bertengkar mengenai topik kematian ayah Kakashi ketika mereka hendak melakukan ziarah rutin ke makam para ninja Konoha. Saat itu, Kakashi menolak datang dan Obito meledak marah karenanya. Menurutnya, Kakashi sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Namun, seperti yang pernah terjadi di dunia canon, Minato memberitahukan alasan dibalik sikap murung Kakashi. Keadaan tersebut membuat Obito kembali membawa-bawa sebuah _kalimat mutiara ikonik_ yang berisi pembelaan terhadap sang Hatake Dewasa.

Kesimpulannya adalah ; Obito tetap berperan dalam memperbaiki kepribadian buruk Kakashi meskipun mereka berada di dalam situasi yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia canon yang kuketahui.

Fakta itu baru kudapatkan belum lama ini dan seketika membuatku berpikir bahwa perubahan yang terjadi ternyata memang cukup besar.

Jadi, seperti yang kubilang, _seharusnya_ aku tidak lagi terkejut jika mendapati kenyataan aneh lain yang terdengar sangat melenceng dari pemikiranku.

Sayangnya, menerapkan keyakinan untuk tidak terkejut memang jauh lebih sulit dari yang kukira.

Terlebih jika keadaan yang menimpaku adalah sesuatu _itu_.

 _Hell_.

Aku tidak tahu apakah tugas baruku ini patut disyukuri atau justru ditangisi.

Sebab, siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku bakal menjadi _pengganti_ Hatake Kakashi sebagai guru dari Tim Tujuh?! Meski Sandaime berujar bahwa Kakashi tetap akan _berperan_ dalam melatih ataupun menemani tiga anak itu menjalankan misi, tapi secara garis besar aku tetap saja ikut terlibat!

Seakan keterkejutan yang bercampur kekesalan ini masih belum cukup, Kakashi justru tersenyum manis dan memberiku gestur sok hormat serta berujar, "Mohon bantuannya, Akira- _chan_." Tak lama setelahnya, ia bershinshuin meninggalkanku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dari terkejut, kesal, hingga bahagia bukan main karena… astaga Hatake Kakashi tersenyum padaku!

Bisa kalian bayangkan?

Bisa kalian bayangkan?!

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Akira. Berhentilah bersikap norak_. _Kau punya masalah yang lebih serius di hadapanmu sekarang ini_.

Aku mendengus pada suara batinku sendiri.

Yeah, masalah yang lebih serius.

Masalah itu terdiri atas tiga bocah genin dengan dua di antaranya yang _menolak_ memanggilku _sensei_ serta menolak untuk bersikap formal. Biasanya, aku tidak cepat kesal hanya karena perkara kecil semacam ini. Terlebih, kesempatan ini seharusnya membuatku bisa berinteraksi lebih sering dengan Naruto. Namun, ketika Naruto bersekongkol dengan Sasuke untuk merecokiku agar mereka bisa langsung melakukan misi yang _keren_ di menit pertama pertemuan kami, aku hampir kehilangan kesabaranku. Hampir.

Mungkin kekesalan ini dikarenakan efek PMS sehingga aku menjadi lebih sensitif ketika diganggu oleh para remaja tanggung ini.

Belum lagi dengan sikap pilih kasih Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk meladeni Sakura versi menyebalkan.

Bisakah setting waktu dipercepat lagi? Setahun yang lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Harusnya, meloncati waktu ke dua tahun yang akan datang juga sama mudahnya.

Mengambil napas dalam, aku mengamati ketiga anak itu dengan seksama sambil memikirkan berbagai sisi positif mengenai mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, dadaku terasa ringan. Melihat senyum di bibir ketiga orang itu tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk. Kehadiran mereka kembali mengingatkanku akan tujuan hidupku di dunia ini.

Baik, mari kita mulai.

Pertama-tama, aku akan membuat tiga orang ini _tenang_.

Aku menjentikan jariku dan sedikit menghentakan kakiku.. Sebuah pola familiar yang merupakan segel mulai menghiasi permukaan tanah. Pola itu merayapi kaki ketiga muridku dan menghilang beberapa detik selanjutnya. Ocehan yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memenuhi udara kini menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Berbagai kalimat yang tadinya tengah mereka katakan pun terpotong, menyisakan keheningan di udara.

Aku menyaksikan tiga orang remaja tanggung yang tengah melebarkan matanya padaku—menatapku tidak percaya. Tubuh mereka tampak kaku dan mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi yang sama persis seperti sebelum aku merapalkan segel pengikat tubuh.

Menyenderkan tubuh ke pagar besi yang mengelilingi loteng tempat kami berkumpul, aku menyunggingkan senyum kepada mereka bertiga. Senyum ini adalah jenis senyum sok polos yang telah dikuasai Felo sejak ia masuk SMP dan mulai balik menjahili temannya.

"Ada yang ingin berkenalan?" tanyaku main-main.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menatapku tajam.

Aku menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Mataku beralih pada Naruto yang tampak tidak menikmati keadaan di mana tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah," ungkapku pendek. Kutatap mereka satu per satu. "Dengarkan aku dan jangan coba-coba bicara sendiri."

Meskipun tidak melihatnya langsung, aku bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang mendengus begitu mendengar perkataanku. Sementara itu, Naruto mengerjap, seolah mengiakan. Sakura hanya menatapku bingung.

Kurapalkan kata _kai_ dengan pelan. Naruto langsung mencoba menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dan ia langsung menoleh padaku. Matanya seolah-olah bersinar penuh harapan ketika dengan semangat ia berujar, "Ajari aku jutsu keren itu, Akira-nee! Aku benar-benar ingin membungkam mulut mereka yang sering mengataiku!"

Di samping Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk yang tentunya diikuti oleh Sakura. Sosok yang sudah tinggal bersamaku selama kurang lebih enam tahun itu tersenyum miring. Ia bergumam, "Tidak semudah itu, Idiot. Akira sendiri mempelajarinya cukup lama. Dia selalu mengunci diri di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan corat-coretan tinta. Teknik segel bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dipelajari."

Aku teringat tatapan aneh yang hampir selalu diberikan Sasuke padaku tiap kali aku keluar dari kamar dengan baju dan tubuh yang ternoda oleh bekas tinta. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu ketika aku masih mempelajari Fuinjutsu dasar dan diharuskan menciptakan pola segel dengan manual. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke cukup memperhatikan rutinitasku sebenarnya cukup tidak kusangka. Aku mengernyitkan alis padanya, namun aku tetap mengangguk guna menyetujui komentarnya.

"Sebagai Uzumaki, kau memiliki potensi untuk mengembangkan teknik segel semacam ini, Naruto," ungkapku yang seketika membuat bola mata biru langit itu kembali bersinar. "Tapi, Sasuke benar. Untuk menguasai teknik ini secara penuh memang dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku mungkin bisa mengajarimu, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kau benar-benar tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke-kun, Sensei?" timpal Sakura, mendahului Naruto yang hendak kembali berbicara. "Apakah berarti kau—ehm—sering memasakan makanan untuknya dan makan bersama dengannya? Apakah kalian dekat satu sama lain dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti menonton film, jalan-jalan ke festival, atau bahkan belanja bersama?"

Aku mengerjap.

Heh?

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura," ungkap Sasuke datar. "Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan hal semacam itu. Aku dan dia tidak seakrab yang kau kira."

Naruto menganggukan kepala antusias.

"Ya! Sasuke tidak sedekat itu dengan Akira-nee. Akulah yang dekat dengannya. Kami selalu pergi ke festival akhir tahun dan dia sudah beberapa kali mengajakku nonton film terbaru yang keren!"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Dia takkan punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu," ungkapnya dingin.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya! Betul bukan, Akira-nee?"

Pandangan ketiga orang itu mendarat padaku dengan serentak. Ketika melihat Sasuke, aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan anak itu mulai belajar meningkatkan ketajaman tatapannya yang sebenarnya sudah tajam. Tampaknya, aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengan tatapan khas Uchiha miliknya itu.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pula dia kelihatan kesal?

Bukankah semua percakapan ini sangat-sangat salah dan sama sekali tidak penting?

Berdeham guna mencairkan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba tercipta, aku segera menatap Sakura lama, kemudian berujar, "Sasuke akan lebih menghargaimu jika kau berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya, Sakura. Fokuslah dengan karir kunoichi yang hendak kau jalani mulai hari ini."

Kedua mata zambrud itu melebar. Ia berseru, "Aku tidak mengejar-ngejarnya!" yang seketika dibalas dengan gerutuan Sasuke.

Aku mendengar Sakura yang bertanya kebenaran akan pernyataanku dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman—yang artinya iya.

Ketika masih hidup di kehidupan pertamaku, aku memang bukan penggemar pasangan SasuSaku. Alasannya mudah saja. Pertama, perkembangan karakter mereka terlalu lemah dan seakan terlihat dipaksakan. Kedua, Sakura _berhak_ mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih menghargainya, misalnya Naruto. Perekembangan karakter keduanya juga bisa dibilang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pasangan yang lain. Namun, jika seorang komikus telah menentukan akhir dari komik buatannya, seorang pembaca takkan bisa berbuat banyak.

 _Well_ , meskipun setelah dipikir-pikir perkembangan SasuSaku tidak buruk-buruk amat, sih. Jadi, yeah, aku cukup menoleransinya. Lagi pula, mereka mempunyai seorang putri dengan karakter yang menarik. Jadi, di dunia ini, aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan mengganggu perkembangan karakter keduanya.

Biarkan saja mereka _akrab_ dengan natural meski aku sudah berniat untuk sedikit membantu Sakura... Setidaknya, aku ingin dia berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Tidak menyebalkan kepada Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

Sakura sangat berpotensial sebagai seseorang yang berguna dan berkarakter kuat. Ia hanya butuh semacam dorongan.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak mendekati Sakura lebih awal, maka jawabannya adalah ; Sakura tidak terlalu membutuhkanku. Masa kecilnya sudah terbilang cukup damai. Kehadiranku mungkin bisa merusak kedamaian itu, jadi aku tidak memunculkan diri di depan Sakura lebih awal. Selain itu, aku sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk membagi waktu antara menjalankan misi, meningkatkan kemampuanku, hingga meluangkan waktuku untuk Naruto.

Yeah, aku memang memfavoritkan Naruto. Ada masalah, huh?

Anak itu berhak mendapatkannya. Di sisi lain, memfavoritkannya juga tidak berarti aku mengabaikan Sasuke begitu saja. Aku masih bertanggung jawab atas keperluan anak itu. Jadi, jangan coba-coba kalian menyebutku mengabaikan Sasuke.

Menepukan kedua tangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian tiga genin tersebut, aku berujar, "Mari memperkenalkan diri."

Sasuke menaikan alis. "Aku sudah mengenalmu. Perkenalan semacam itu tidak diperlukan."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku berujar, 'Aku juga sudah mengenalmu, Bocah. Tapi, dengar, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Misalnya tentang apakah kau masih ingin membunuh kakakmu atau tidak.'

Nah, tentu saja aku tidak mengutarakannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku belum mengenal sensei," balas Sakura.

Lihat, Sakura sangat _berpotensi_ sebagai karakter yang bagus. Dia baru saja menyelamatkanku dari argumen tidak berguna yang bisa menodai _image_ seorang Uchiha Akira.

"Bagaimana denganmu yang memulai perkenalan, Sensei?" ujar Sakura melanjutkan.

Dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku jas panjang yang kupakai, aku mengangguk.

"Namaku Uchiha Akira. Aku di sini berposisi sebagai guru sampingan kalian karena sang guru utama—Hatake Kakashi—tengah menjalani misi. Dengan adanya aku dan Kakashi-san nantinya kalian akan mempunyai dua pemandu yang akan saling menggantikan satu sama lain," ungkapku mengawali. "Untuk hobi, ketidaksukaan, ataupun cita-cita, kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti."

Aku menangkap rengutan di wajah Sasuke dan menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum miring. Apa yang dia harapkan? Bukankah katanya dia sudah _mengenaliku_?

Menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri satu per satu, aku menangkap hal baru dari perkenalan Naruto. Hal baru itu adalah mengenai kesukaannya terhadap ramen serta makanan buatanku, sementara ketidaksukaannya selain menunggu ramen yang matang ialah melihat makanan buatanku dingin tidak dimakan oleh Sasuke karena anak itu yang ketiduran—Sasuke menggerutu ketika mendengarnya. Untuk masalah cita-cita, Naruto tentunya tetap ingin menjadi Hokage.

Perkenalan berlanjut pada Sakura yang menurut ingatanku mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti perkenalannya _dulu_.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghela napas lelah. Mungkin satu kalimat tadi tidak akan langsung mempengaruhinya, aku akan berusaha lagi di lain waktu.

Mataku beralih pada Sasuke, secara tidak sadar sedikit berharap bahwa ia mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

Well, harapanku tidak sepenuhnya terkabul meski ia mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup berbeda.

"Nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang kubenci dan tidak terdapat banyak hal yang kusukai. Selain itu, terdapat beberapa ambisi yang takkan kubiarkan hanya berstatus sebagai impian, yakni melindungi orang yang cukup berharga bagiku, menghidupkan kembali klan, dan… membunuh seseorang."

Sasuke, sayangnya aku takkan membiarkanmu mewujudkan ambisi terakhirmu itu, oke?

Keinginan pertamanya sedikit mengejutkanku, namun aku cukup bersyukur karenanya. Sebab, paling tidak Sasuke memiliki pegangan lain di luar masalah klan meski aku tidak ingin menebak siapakah gerangan orang yang cukup berharga untuknya.

Berusaha melengkungkan bibirku menjadi senyuman, aku menganggukan kepala.

"Kalian telah memperkenalkan diri dengan baik," ungkapku ringan. "Untuk sekarang, kalian akan latihan bersamaku karena besok Kakashi-san masih ingin mengetes kemampuan genin yang kalian miliki. Jika gagal, kemungkinan besar kalian akan dikembalikan ke Akademi."

Aku melihat Sasuke yang hendak berkomentar. Karena mengerti apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan anak itu, aku segera berujar, "Jangan meremehkannya karena selama menjadi Jōnin pemandu, dia belum pernah meloloskan satu tim pun. Lulusnya kalian dari Akademi hanyalah untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian memiliki kriteria yang cukup sebagai Genin. Namun, memiliki kriteria bukan berarti kalian siap untuk diturunkan langsung di lapangan."

Naruto merengut, ia berdiri kemudian berseru, "Sebenarnya tes apa yang akan kami lakukan- _ttebayo_? Kenapa belum ada satu pun tim yang lolos dari tes itu?!"

Kalian bakal lolos, kok, tenang saja. Tanpa latihan pun kalian kujamin lolos. Cukup tunjukan kerja sama yang baik.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menyengir lebar sambil mengatakan hal itu. Jika saja Kakashi tidak memintaku untuk sedikit melatih mereka dan melihat tingkat kemampuan mereka, maka aku pasti lebih memilih menerima tawaran Hana yang ingin mentraktir daging panggang guna merayakan keberhasilannya menjadi Jōnin. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kakashi dan melatih mereka juga tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Meski sudah cukup sering membantu Naruto dan Sasuke latihan, aku sedang ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini.

"Entah. Kalian akan mengetahuinya besok," balasku ringan. "Ah, untuk besok, kalian diminta berkumpul di lapangan training pukul lima pagi dan tidak dibolehkan sarapan. Untuk sekarang, temui aku di hutan dekat perbatasan desa."

Aku melambaikan tangan dan bershinshuin pergi. Tak perlu banyak waktu bagiku untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Mataku memindai ke sekeliling hutan. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah wilayah yang sedikit lebih senggang, menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas langit dan bersiul cukup keras menggunakan mulut dan kedua jariku.

Perlu waktu sepuluh detik hingga makhluk yang kupanggil dengan siulan datang.

Makhluk yang kumaksud adalah seekor kuda bersayap dengan sayap dan kulit berwarna abu-abu. Melalui ingatanku sebagai Felo, aku mengenali makhluk ini sebagai Pegasus—hewan mitologi Yunani. Ketika menemukannya setahun yang lalu, aku sangat terkejut karena tidak mungkin hewan mitologi Eropa bisa _nyasar_ ke dunia yang dipenuhi dengan tradisi ketimuran seperti Jepang. Namun, setelah merenung selama seminggu penuh dan melihat bagaimana penurutnya makhluk itu, aku mulai ingat bahwa tiap peradaban hampir memiliki kesamaan mitologi meski nama-nama dari makhluk mitologi itu berbeda.

Rasa penasaran itu membawaku ke perpustakaan desa dan aku akhirnya menemukan nama asli makhluk tersebut. Alih-alih Pegasus, nama sang kuda bersayap adalah Chollima—yang menurut hipotesaku merupakan mahluk mitologi dari Asia Timur. Tak banyak yang kuketahui mengenainya, namun dari buku tua yang kubaca, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Chollima merupakan sebuah hewan _summon_ yang cukup langka dan sulit didapatkan karena pergerakannya yang terlalu cepat.

Untungnya, aku diberkahi cukup banyak keberuntungan di dunia ninja ini. Jadi, aku tak lagi tekejut ketika aku secara tidak sengaja menemukannya yang tengah terluka di pinggir danau. Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya _summon_ -ku meski tingkahnya sedikit berbeda dengan hewan Kuchiyose yang selama ini kukenal.

Lima—nama panggilanku untuknya—tidak suka berada di dunia _summon_ dan lebih senang mengembara di alam bebas. Konsekuensinya, aku diharuskan untuk memanggil sang kuda bersayap dengan siulan alih-alih segel tangan Kuchiyose pada umumnya.

Begitulah singkatnya.

Mendekati makhluk bersayap yang baru saja mendarat itu, aku mengusap surai keabu-abuannya. Lima meringkik, ia mengeluskan kepalanya di tanganku dan detik selanjutnya aku mendengar suara berat khas lelaki dewasa bergema di kepalaku.

 _Carikan aku ikan segar dulu, Bos, barulah aku melapor_.

Aku menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola mataku.

Meskipun cukup langka dan memiliki berkemampuan oke, dia tetap saja memiliki sisi buruk.

 _Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi, aku tetap ingin ikan segar."_

Menepuk kepalanya, aku berujar dengan datar, "Berhenti membaca pikiranku, Lima."

Lima meringkik.

 _Bercakap-cakap lewat pikiranmu jauh lebih menarik_. _Lagi pula, akan terlihat tidak etis kalau seeokor kuda sepertiku berbicara."_

"Semua _summon_ di dunia ini mampu berbicara," tandasku sambil menghela napas pelan. "Keluar dari kepalaku atau kau tidak mendapatkan jatah ikan segar. Kalau dipikir lagi, bukankah melihat kuda memakan ikan juga sama-sama tidak etis? Berhentilah bersikap _double standard._ "

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang lebih nyata, tidak hanya berada di dalam kepalaku saja.

"Gen Uchihamu sangat buruk, ya, Bos," ungkap sang kuda.

Alih-alih menanggapinya, aku membuka kancing jasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan penyimpanan dari dalam sana. Setelah memberi Lima beberapa buah ikan segar, aku berujar, "Bagaimana dengan pencarianmu?"

"Dia berada di Iwagakure," ujarnya. "Mm-hm, bersama tiga orang lainnya. Seorang pria yang mirip hiu, seorang boneka berjalan, dan pria berambut pirang panjang yang sangat berisik."

Aku mengerjap.

Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori, dan Deidara.

Kenapa Itachi bersama mereka bertiga sekaligus? Tidakkah seharusnya dia hanya bersama dengan Kisame?

"Kemana mereka pergi?" tanyaku lagi.

Masih menguyah ikan segar yang kuberikan, Lima menggelengkan kepala.

"Entah. Kau memanggilku kemari. Aku tak melihat mereka lebih jauh."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, awasi mereka lagi. Aku akan memanggilmu nanti."

"Kau memintaku mengintai mereka untuk berbulan-bulan _lagi_?" protes sang kuda bersayap. "Membuntuti mereka itu sulit. Mereka sangatlah awas dan aku sering kehilangan jejaknya. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuinya saja ketika sudah mengetahui keberadaannya? Aku bisa membawamu ke sana dengan cepat."

Tidak semudah itu. Aku perlu mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk beberapa kemungkinan. Mulai dari kemungkinan bahwa Itachi takkan berpihak padaku dan mencoba menyerangku hingga kemungkinan bahwa anggota lain dari Akatsuki mengetahuiku yang berkomunikasi dengan Itachi. Aku belum mengetahui campur tangan langsung Madara atau apa yang ia rencanakan sekarang ini tanpa Obito, tapi jika Madara ternyata turun tangan sendiri, tentunya aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya begitu saja 'kan?

 _Hell_ , lupakan saja mengalahkan. Mampu menang melawan Itachi saja aku akan sangat bersyukur. Kemampuanku masih berada di bawah Itachi. Aku sangat yakin. Meskipun aku memiliki Sharingan dan bisa dibilang sangat cakap dalam menggunakannya, Itachi tetap memiliki Mangekyō. Ia bisa melumpuhkanku dengan mudah begitu mengeluarkan Susanō yang memiliki Totsuka Blade dan Yata Mirror. Sedangkan aku?

Mungkin, aku memang seorang Jōnin yang pernah merangkap sebagai ANBU. Kemampuanku juga bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dan sebagainya. Namun, aku tidak memiliki _ninjutsu_ yang mampu menciptakan chakra humanoid raksasa. _Summon_ ku hanya berupa kuda cerewet bersayap yang untungnya memiliki kecepatan luar biasa, kemampuan bertarung yang oke, dan sayap yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi sekuat baja sehingga mampu dimanfaatkan sebagai perisai. Lima tidak bisa mengembangkan ukurannya menjadi dua belas meter atau lebih. Dia tidak setara dengan _ninjutsu_ selevel Susanō.

Aku mungkin masih bisa memutar ide jika ternyata terlibat pertarungan dengan Itachi. Tapi, Demi Sayap Lima yang Sekuat Baja, Itachi adalah seorang jenius dan aku akan lebih bodoh jika berpikiran bahwa Itachi akan masuk perangkapku dengan mudah.

Inilah alasan mengapa aku selalu menunda waktu untuk menemuinya. Aku masih mencari momen yang tepat, yaitu ketika ia sedang sendirian dan kalau bisa tengah berada di sekitar Konoha. Dengan ini, aku bisa mengirimkan _bunshin_ ataupun menemuinya langsung tanpa was-was karena Lima mampu menjangkauku dengan mudah dan aku bisa segera pergi jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Dia bekerja untuk orang yang sudah melukaiku. Meski menurutmu dia adalah orang baik dan sebagainya. Tapi, dia tetap orang buruk! Apa yang kau dapatkan darinya, Bos? Aku sendiri akan tetap meninggalkan anggota keluargaku kalau dia berkhianat," ungkap Lima.

"Itulah kenapa kau sendirian dan sekarat," balasku dingin.

"Hei! Kami terlibat perkelahian antar saudara dan banyak yang mati karenanya. Itulah kenapa aku sendirian."

Aku menepuk kepala Lima. "Pergilah."

"Aku masih ingin bersantai di sini."

Pergi atau jatah ikan segarmu kukurangi.

Lima meringkik. _"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dulu aku mau terikat kontrak dengan majikan sadis sepertimu."_

Tertawa rendah, aku mengusap surai sang kuda bersayap. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Lima mengusapkan kepalanya di bawah tanganku. Ia meringkik sekali lagi sebelum menaikan kedua kaki depannya ke atas dan mulai mengepakan sayap. Mataku masih mengekori kepergiannya ketika aku mendengar langkah tiga orang yang mendekat. Ketika menoleh aku mendapati Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga tampak berantakan dengan beberapa ranting pohon yang mencuat di pakaian ataupun rambut. Pakaian mereka juga tampak kotor. Aku melihat beberapa noda tanah di sebelah pipi Sasuke ketika mataku mendarat padanya. Kaki kanannya sedikit pincang dan aku melihat rembesan darah di celana pendek putihnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan di mana tepatnya kau berada," ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang kental. "Memasang berbagai jebakan di hutan yang penuh dengan hewan liar, kau ingin membunuh kami?"

"Kami mendapati lima hewan liar," gumam Sakura sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Ia kelihatan seperti ingin menangis. "Seekor beruang, dua babi hutan, seekor singa, dan laba-laba raksasa. Sasuke-kun dan Naruto terluka karena mencoba melindungiku!"

"Akira-nee tidak mungkin berniat jahat," ungkap Naruto. Ia memegangi lengan bajunya yang tergulung sampai siku. "Aku terkena cakaran kucing besar itu, tapi lukaku…sembuh dengan cepat."

Bagus.

Rencanaku berjalan lancar.

Setidaknya, dengan ini mereka secara tidak langsung belajar untuk bekerja sama.

Menyuruh mereka duduk di bawah pepohonan, aku berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan menarik kedua kakinya untuk berselonjor. Sasuke menatapku dengan jengkel, namun ia membiarkanku mengecek pergelangan kakinya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan titik cedera itu. Kutekan titik itu dengan cukup kuat sambil mengirimkan charka. Sasuke mengerang sakit di tenggorokannya. Sebelah matanya menyipit ketika ia melihatku.

"Coba gerakan kakimu," gumamku pelan.

Sasuke melakukannya.

"Masih nyeri?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

Uchiha kecil ini menjawabnya dengan gerutuan. Aku menganggap bahwa kakinya yang terkilir sudah kembali normal.

Kini, aku menggulung celana pendeknya dan menemukan luka bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam. Wow, nilai plus untuk kemampuannya dalam menoleransi rasa sakit. Melalui sudut mataku, aku melihat Sakura yang memalingkan wajah dengan kedua pipi merona kemerahan.

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan melayangkan telapak tanganku ke atas luka cakaran itu. Chakra kehijauan milikku mulai menutup luka Sasuke secara perlahan sekaligus menghentikan pendarahannya. Hanya dalam dua menit saja, luka itu menghilang dan aku bisa melihat kulit putih pucatnya di balik noda darah itu. Menurunkan gulungan celananya, aku berbalik menghadap Sakura dan mengobati beberapa goresan di wajahnya.

Gadis remaja itu mengerjap, kelihatan cukup terkejut.

Aku duduk di depan mereka dan melempari mereka masing-masing sebuah kantung yang biasanya berisi pil makanan.

"Pelajaran pertama, sebagai seorang ninja tetaplah siaga dan sebisa mungkin pastikan kau memiliki persediaan yang lengkap. Pil makanan adalah keharusan jika di dalam misi nanti kau tidak ingin pingsan kelelahan," ungkapku mengawali. "Kedua, tetaplah waspada, bahkan kepada temanmu sendiri. Manusia itu tidak terprediksi dan di luar sana banyak orang yang mampu memanipulasi orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan mereka—kenyataan ini tidak lepas untuk teman-temanmu.

Jangan karena kalian pikir aku sudah _mengenal_ kalian di kehidupan sehari-hari berarti aku takkan memasang jebakan apa pun untuk menguji kemampuan kalian. Di sini posisiku adalah sebagai pemandu sekaligus guru. Kedekatan personal takkan mengubah caraku mendidik kalian.

Ketiga, jebakan dan berbagai hewan liar yang kalian temui hanyalah _sekelumit_ gambaran dari dunia ninja. Akan ada lebih banyak bahaya di luar sana dan kematian bukan lagi main-main. Inilah mengapa misi yang diberikan desa selalu bertingkat dari Genin yang mendapatkan misi level D hingga C, Chūnin mengampuh misi level C hingga B atau bahkan A, serta Jōnin mendapatkan misi level B higga S.

Jadi, jika kalian masih _kewalahan_ mendapati hal semacam ini, jangan pernah main-main ingin langsung mencoba misi yang berbahaya hanya karena ingin sesuatu yang menantang," aku menghela napas pelan, kemudian mendaratkan mataku pada Sakura. "Inilah kenapa aku memintamu fokus pada karir kunoichi, Sakura. Di dalam sebuah tim, hampir selalu ada seseorang yang berperan sebagai ninja medis. Posisi ini biasanya diisi oleh kunoichi yang berarti kau sendiri. Tidak semua tim mendapatkan _sensei_ yang menguasai ninjutsu medis sepertiku."

Ekspresi ketiga anak itu kelihatan tegang sebelum kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk membungkukan badannya dan berujar, "Maafkan aku, Akira-nee! Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena… karena sudah bersikap sembarangan dan langsung menginginkan misi yang menantang sementara kemampuanku masih seperti ini. Aku akan lebih berusaha keras lagi dan menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat! Percayalah!"

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya begitu bertatapan denganku. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh tekad baru. Di sisi lain, aku mendapati Sakura yang menatap kosong udara, seakan baru saja mendapatkan semacam realisasi baru.

Oh, lihat, ternyata dulu aku tidak salah pilih ketika memutuskan untuk mengikuti UKM Theater di kampus.

Kemampuan aktingku bahkan tetap awet meski aku pernah mati!

Kedua bibirku melengkungkan senyuman. Tawa renyahku membuat ketiga orang itu menatapku bingung—atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang tengah menatapku dengan kesal, seolah ia sudah memprediksikan ini semua.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, kawan-kawan," ujarku setelah mengakhiri tawa. Aku menatap mereka dengan senang, kemudian menopang pipiku di satu tangan. "Kalian harus menikmati petualangan singkat itu. Terjerat di benang kawat yang ditambah dengan benang dari laba-laba tidak seburuk itu 'kan, Sasuke?"

Menyatukan alisnya, Sasuke berujar, "Bagaimana bisa—" detik selanjutnya matanya melebar. Jika sejak dulu ia selalu _tenang_ , kini aku berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dan berteriak. "Kau menggunakan genjutsu pada hewan-hewan itu!"

Masih menahan gelak tawa, aku berujar, "Kenapa tidak, Sasuke?"

Jika Sasuke merasa kesal, Naruto bereaksi yang sebaliknya. Ia ikut nyengir lebar padaku dan berkata, "Lihat, Akira-nee bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan!"

Di samping Naruto, Sakura masih terdiam. Ia tampak masih terguncang dan belum mampu menanggapi _mood switch_ yang seakan-akan merasukiku. Well, aku tidak menyalahkannya sih. Dia baru mengenalku, tidak seperti Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Dua anak itu sudah cukup familiar dengan perilakuku yang demikian. Perilaku yang merupakan manifestasi dari diri Akira yang telah menyatu dengan Felonya setelah beradaptasi selama sekian tahun.

Sebenarnya, hasilnya tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Mencoba menetralisir suasana hati Sakura, aku pun berujar, "Bukalah kantung itu, Sakura. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura menatapku bingung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, namun mengikuti apa yang kukatakan.

Reaksinya sama seperti ekspetasiku.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia berujar, "Coklat! Wah, Sensei, apakah ini buatan rumah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Enak sekali! Jadi, kau juga pandai memasak?!" teriaknya antusias.

"Aku akan mengajarimu suatu saat kalau kau mau."

" _Yatta!_ "

Naruto ikut terpengaruh oleh rasa penasarannya. Ia membuka kantung miliknya dan mendapatkan cokelat yang sama seperti milik Sakura. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku ketika menoleh pada Sasuke. Anak itu masih menolak untuk angkat bicara. Jadi, mengabaikan perilakunya yang memang seolah-olah sudah melekat dalam jiwanya itu, aku membolehkan mereka pergi dan mengatakan bahwa sesi latihan sudah selesai. Kebingungan meliputi mereka, namun Sakura langsung menimpali bahwa jebakan-jebakan yang mereka lalui adalah bentuk dari latihan.

Sebelum mereka beranjak pergi, aku berujar, "Kakashi-san jauh lebih galak dibandingkan denganku. Jangan main-main dengannya."

Naruto dan Sakura mematung. Mereka menelan saliva sebelum mengangguk serius dan berjalan menjauh dari hutan dengan Sakura yang mengejar Naruto karena merebut cokelatnya.

Berjalan di belakang mereka, aku memilih untuk tidak ikut berlari-lari. Hari ini cukup panas. Meski hembusan angin terasa begitu segar di tengah hutan seperti ini, aku tetap saja malas membuang tenaga hanya untuk mengikuti Naruto yang tengah berlarian dengan Sakura. Pemandangan hutan dan suasana segarnya membuatku tidak ingin melewatkan semua ini begitu saja. Aku sangat senang menikmati alam. Jadi, rasanya aku takkan pernah lelah untuk mengapresiasinya.

Fokusku yang terlalu tertuju pada lingkungan sekitar membuatku lupa bahwa Sasuke memilih berjalan di sampingku alih-alih ikut kejar-kejaran bersama dua rekan satu timnya.

Suaranya membuatku menoleh dan aku mengerjap ketika mendapati bahwa tingginya sudah mencapai telingaku.

Oh, terkutuklah pubertas yang mulai dijalaninya. Dia pasti akan melampaui tinggiku hanya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau mengada-ada," gumamnya ketika kami berjalan.

"Hm?" tanyaku.

"Kakashi yang kau katakan pasti tidak galak atau apalah. Dia teman Obito, aku sering mendengarnya."

"Menurutmu saja," balasku ringan sambil kembali mengamati pepohonan yang tampak sangat hijau. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, aku teringat sesuatu. "Kau tidak ingin membuka kantung itu?"

Menatapku seolah aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat bodoh, Sasuke berujar, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" balasku sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya—yang beberapa tahun terakhir kuketahui—sangatlah lembut.

Kebiasaan ini entah mengapa muncul begitu saja seiring dengan kami yang sering mengobrol secara kasual tanpa sadar. Sasuke awalnya selalu memprotes dan mengalihkan tanganku dengan kasar, namun karena mengerti tabiatku yang tidak pernah menyerah begitu saja, ia akhirnya mengalah dan mencoba mengabaikan gestur itu. Jadi, sekarang, alih-alih bersungut kesal ia hanya menggerutu pelan dan membuka kantung yang tadi kuberikan padanya.

Matanya mengamati sebuah tomat segar kemerahan di tangannya. Ia memandangku dan tomat itu secara bergantian.

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membuatmu terkena cakaran itu."

"Kau akan membuatkanku sup tomat untuk makan malam."

"Asalkan kau mau membantuku memanennya di taman belakang rumah, maka tidak masalah."

"Mudah saja."

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Hn."

Oh, tipikal.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengamati Sasuke melalui sudut mataku. Ia kelihatan cukup menikmati hadiah kecilku untuknya.

Sekarang, bisa kalian lihat 'kan?

Kami tidaklah sedekat yang Sakura kira dan kami juga jelas-jelas tidak terlalu akrab. ]

 ** _TBC_**

 _Reply reviews :_

\- Riyanti707 : sama-sama:) terima kasih juga sudah baca

\- Azima Akari Ozer : anak gap year juga? /tos/ iya, aku pengen aja bikin Kakashi agak 'light' di sini xD dan untuk masalah MinaKushi... ntar ada penjelasannya seiring update-nya chapter lain

\- jingyoxy : makasih banyak! ff ini gaada jadwal rilisnya hehehe aku update aja selagi ada waktu dan keadaan yang mendukung(?) begitulah. makasih udah mampir

See you in the later chap!


	6. Eksperimen

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** banyak narasi, semi-canon.

 **ooOoo**

Aku bangun dari tidur dengan napas terengah dan peluh yang memenuhi pelipis, sebuah kondisi yang sama sekali tidak asing. Mimpi buruk ataupun aneh seolah sudah menjadi teman dekatku setelah aku mendapatkan ingatan dari kehidupanku yang dulu. Mimpi-mimpi itu kebanyakan berisi rasa trauma akibat pekerjaanku sebagai ninja.

Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar.

Aku trauma dengan pekerjaanku sendiri. Kesadaranku mungkin saja sudah menerima fakta bahwa aku merupakan _alat pembunuh_. Tapi, jauh di dalam sana aku masih belum sepenuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan ini. Hidup sebagai ninja bukanlah hal yang natural bagiku dan mimpi-mimpi mengerikan mengenai para korban yang telah meninggal di tanganku seolah menjadi konsekuensi yang mengerikan.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap lega karena artinya aku bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Rasa kemanusiaanku masih utuh dan setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak kehilangan diriku sendiri.

Memijat kepalaku pelan, aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan segera memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur guna membuka jendela tersebut. Angin dingin dini hari seketika langsung menyambutku. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengerling pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul dua dini hari.

Ah, tentu saja masih pagi. Aku sudah terbiasa bangun di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk mimpi burukku dan kebiasaan lamaku dulu yang selalu memaksakan diri bangun pagi karena desakan tugas kuliah yang menggunung. Mencoba berhenti memikirkan kehidupan lama, aku menyanggul rambutku secara asal dan menyeret langkah keluar dari kamar dengan langkah gontai.

Koridor yang dimiliki Uchiha Mansion sangatlah panjang untuk ukuran rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Meskipun dulu rumah ini memang dihuni lebih dari dua orang, tapi… tetap saja. Sasuke bertanggungjawab untuk ketidaknyamananku ini, sungguh. Anak itu teramat keras kepala ketika aku menolak permintaannya untuk pindah ke sini setelah Sandaime memberitahu kami bahwa desa sudah menyelesaikan persoalan mereka dengan proses investigasi—yang oh, tentu saja tidak menghasilkan apa pun—di wilayah distrik ini. Ia marah dan menolak berbicara padaku selama seminggu penuh sampai akhirnya aku mengalah dan mengikutinya pindah.

Tindakannya itu teramat mengesalkan dan percayalah, kalian takkan mau berhadapan dengan bocah ini kalau tidak ingin otot-otot di tubuh kalian meledak karena menahan marah.

Koridor panjang yang kumaksud adalah koridor yang menghubungkan bagian ruang depan—yang terdiri atas ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dan kamar—dengan ruang belakang—yang terdiri atas dapur, kamar mandi, gudang, dan lain-lain. Peninggalan dari keluarga sang Kepala Klan memang tidak main-main. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke teramat congkak. Terima kasih untuk keluarganya yang terlampau berkecukupan.

Setelah selesai mencuci wajah dan menyelesaikan urusan lain di kamar mandi, aku pun kembali ke kamar dengan langkah lebar. Bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi ini rumah besar. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar bisa membuatku lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan dan—duh—aku takkan lupa bahwa rumah ini adalah TKP pembunuhan. Mencoba sesegera mungkin keluar dari aura mengerikan merupakan tindakan yang normal.

Senormal dengan reaksiku ketika aku berteriak dan terlonjak begitu mendapati tikus sialan yang tiba-tiba lewat melalui kaki.

Inilah salah satu dari _banyaknya_ alasan mengapa aku tidak menyukai rumah mengerikan ini. Sasuke akan membayarnya suatu saat nanti, aku akan memastikannya.

Menutup saklar lampu dengan kasar, aku segera bergegas ke ruangan di mana aku biasa bereksperimen dengan Fūinjutsu.

Masa bodoh denganku yang masih berantakan. Jarak antara kamar tidur dengan ruangan itu cukup jauh dan aku tidak butuh perjalanan panjang yang merepotkan di lorong gelap rumah sialan ini lagi.

 **ooOoo**

Berhasil mendaratkan kaki di dasar lantai yang dingin, aku menyipitkan mata begitu melihat lubang cahaya di langit-langit ruang ini mulai mengecil dan secara perlahan menutup—meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Aku memfokuskan aliran chakra di tangan kanan untuk membuat sumber cahaya lain di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Meski hanya tampak temaram, chakra kehijauan di tanganku cukup memberiku penerangan guna menemukan benda yang kucari—empat buah lampu portabe lyang tadi telah kujatuhkan ke dalam ruang persegi ini.

Aku menyalakan keempat lampu tersebut dan menempatkannya di tiap sudut ruangan.

Sebelumnya, aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat hal merepotkan apa yang tengah kulakukan serta 'ruang' apa yang kumaksud.

Pertama, aku sedang menyelesaikan salah satu dari teknik Fūinjutsu yang tengah kukembangkan. Kedua, aku sedang berada di ruang di mana sebuah _fūin_ —segel— berasal.

Masih bingung juga?

Baik. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya secara sederhana—yang cukup sulit karena, _duhl_ , teknik-teknik ninja tidak semudah apa yang kalian bayangkan, dan ketika aku berkata bahwa Paman Kishimoto _sangat kurang_ memberi perincian mengenai cara kerja tiap jutsu ataupun mekanisme pembuatannya, maka kalian harus percaya.

Pengetahuan dasar dari segel adalah mengurung, menahan, ataupun menyimpan sesuatu ataupun seseorang. Segel umum yang biasa digunakan oleh para ninja meliputi segel pengikat tubuh—yang menghentikan pergerakan seseorang yang hidup ataupun mati seperti Edo Tensei—serta segel penyimpanan. Segel pengikat tubuh—segel dasar—berada di Zona I, yakni zona di atas tanah di mana kita tinggal. Sedangkan segel penyimpanan berada di Zona II, sebuah ruangan hampa pekat yang terkotak-kotak.

Sederhananya, tempat ini merupakan tempat di mana benda ataupun seseorang yang tersegel ditempatkan, semacam tempat penahanan ataupun penyimpanan. Cara kerjanya hampir menyerupai dengan dimensi Kamui yang dimiliki oleh Obito. Hanya saja, lebar dan luas tempat ini lebih terbatas.

Nah, awalnya, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Tapi, selagi menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi berbagai bencana yang akan datang, aku pun terpikir oleh sesuatu dan berakhir dengan mencoba mengembangkan teknik ini. Apa yang tengah kulakukan merupakan proses penyempurnaan setelah melakukan cukup banyak percobaan yang untungnya belum memakan korban.

Keadaan terburuknya hanyalah aku yang pernah terkurung di dalam sini selama hampir tiga hari penuh, menyebabkanku hampir mati kelaparan dan kehabisan oksigen kalau saja aku tidak menyimpan beberapa makanan dan bahkan tabung oksigen di sini.

Sinar dari lampu portabel berhasil menerangi sepenjuru ruangan berukuran empat kali lima meter ini. Mataku memindai berbagai barang yang berceceran di lantai. Mulai dari buku-buku, makanan, sebuah futon, beberapa peralatan ninja, sebuah rak buku, serta keranjang makanan yang masih tampak kosong. Sebuah tabung oksigen berukuran sedang tampak tergantung di sisi dinding. Sedangkan di sampingnya, terdapat alat pengukur waktu ketersediaan oksigen yang kini telah menunjukan waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Oh, ruangan ini memang hampa udara. Namun, masih memiliki gravitasi. Jadi, yeah, aku masih mampu menapakan kaki alih-alih mengambang seolah berada di ruang angkasa.

Menggigit bibir bawahku, aku segera bergegas menata semuanya dan selesai empat puluh menit kemudian. Sisa waktu yang tersisa kugunakan untuk memperbaiki pola segel di langit-langit ruangan. Aku menyambar sebotol tinta dan kuas sebelum kemudian berjalan di dinding untuk mencapai langit-langit. Dengan cukup berhati-hati, kubuang _segel keluar_ yang telah terpasang di langit-langit ruangan, menyebabkan pola dengan warna tinta pudar itu menghilang. Aku mengaktifkan sharingan guna memperlihatkan rekaman pola gambar segel yang telah kubuat di luar sana, lalu mengambil napas dalam sebelum kemudian mencelupkan kuas ke dalam tinta dan mulai menggambar pola.

Selagi menjalani ini semua, aku terus menerus merapalkan harapan agar percobaan ini behasil. Sebab, sebentar lagi aku pasti bakal membutuhkan segel ini untuk bersembunyi ataupun melarikan diri di keadaan darurat. Meskipun masih cukup riskan karena tersimpan di sebuah _scroll_ , setidaknya aku mampu menyelesaikan teknik ini secara parsial sebelum membuat segel tangan yang cocok untuknya.

Tepat di satu menit terakhir, aku berhasil menyelesaikan gambar pola tersebut. Alat penghitung di dinding bercat putih itu sudah mulai menghitung mundur angka tiga puluh begitu aku mendaratkan kaki di lantai yang dingin. Dengan tegang, kulempar botol kosong bekas tinta dan segera melakukan segel tangan dari teknik Fūinjutsu dasar. Telapak tanganku menghantam permukaan lantai dengan cukup keras. Tak selang beberapa lama, tercipta pola segel di lantai itu. Pola tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan yang semakin lama semakin meninggi hingga mencapai langit-langit ruangan.

Pola segel yang baru saja selesai kugambar di sana tampak berkedip-kedip merespon cahaya keuanguan itu. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri selagi mengerlingkan mata pada alat penghitung waktu.

Sepuluh detik lagi sebelum kadar oksigen di sini sirna.

Aku mengembalikan pandangan pada cahaya keunguan tadi sambil ikut berhitung mundur.

Sepuluh detik telah berlalu. Pola segel sialan di atas sana masih belum menunjukan kemajuan.

Sudut bibirku sepertinya berdarah karena terlalu keras kugigit, membuatku merasakan cairan kental kemerahan yang terasa anyir.

Aku masih menghitung mundur.

Dua menit berlalu, aku mulai terbatuk karena tak mampu menghirup oksigen yang secara aneh menguap begitu saja. Padahal seharusnya _mereka_ masih bersisa di sini.

Sepuluh detik selanjutnya, aku masih terbatuk dengan tambahan dadaku yang mulai sesak.

Ah, sialan. Rasanya seperti tenggelam. Aku benci tenggelam.

Penyiksaan ini berlanjut untuk sepuluh detik ke depan sampai membuat mataku berair karena batuk secara berkelanjutan. Harapanku menipis di tiap detik yang berlalu, aku jatuh berlutut di atas lantai dengan mata menyipit memandangi pola segel sialan yang masih bergeming.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Aku akan mati.

Tidak. Belum boleh, aku tidak boleh mati dulu. Tidak dengan cara ini. Tidak dengan cara konyol ini.

 _Hell_.

Pola segel di langit-langit ruangan itu mulai memancarkan cahaya keemasan yang kian lama melebur dengan cahaya keunguan tadi.

Dengan tangan masih mencengkram dada dan tenggorokan yang seakan tercekik, aku mencoba mendekati pola melingkar di lantai yang berada di sampingku. Kepalaku menengadah ke atas, cahaya keemasan tadi mulai membentuk celah berupa lingkaran—seolah membelah langit-langit ruang hampa ini.

Kakiku menapaki lingkaran keungan yang berada di lantai sebelum kemudian tubuhku seakan terhisap ke atas. Berhasil keluar dari bawah sana, aku melayang di udara selama seperkian detik sebelum jatuh dengan lumayan keras, menyebabkan suara gedebuk yang cukup nyaring. Dengan punggung yang sedikit nyeri aku segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan terbatuk, terbatuk, terbatuk hingga penglihatanku memburam oleh mata yang berair.

Membangkitkan diri untuk duduk, aku masih belum selesai batuk dan masih meratapi sisa kesengsaraan ini ketika pintu terjeblak terbuka.

Di ambang pintu berdirilah Sasuke dengan kedua alis menyatu. Ia mengamati tiap sudut ruangan, menangkap berbagai gulungan jutsu ataupun buku-buku yang berceceran, botol-botol tinta kosong, keras-kertas yang berserakan, dan yang paling parah adalah corat coret tinta yang menghiasi lantai ruangan dengan sangat tidak estetis. Tiga detik kemudian, pandangannya kembali mendarat padaku, mengamatiku yang masih sedikit terbatuk seolah baru saja tenggelam di perairan dalam.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku setelah tidak lagi batuk.

Oh, betapa nikmatnya udara ini.

Masih dengan dahi mengerut, ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum menghela napas pendek dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh," gumamnya.

Aku menaikan alis dan hendak membalas perkataannya ketika menyadari dia yang telah memakai pakaian rapi dengan berbagai perlengkapan ninjanya. Kuurungkan niat untuk membahas musibah kecil tadi dan lebih memilih untuk bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk celana pendek yang tampak sudah ternoda oleh tinta, aku mengampirinya yang hendak pergi.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi?" tanyaku padanya.

Sasuke menoleh, menatapku aneh, "Perjanjiannya pukul lima."

Aku mengerling pada jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul setengah lima.

Nah, sepertinya aku lupa betapa disiplinnya dia. Tidak sepertiku—yang dulu.

"Aa," gumamku seolah-olah baru menyadari. Kutarik bibirku menjadi senyum tipis. Atau malah senyum miring. Entahlah, soalnya Sasuke malah menatapku curiga. " _Good luck_."

"Aku akan lulus tesnya," ungkapnya datar sambil memasang hitai-ate Konoha.

Menyadarinya memakai itu lagi tanpa garis horizontal yang menyoret simbol Konoha seolah memberikan kepuasan yang aneh untukku. Aku akan memastikkan ia takkan pernah melepasnya… lagi.

"Kutunggu hasilnya," balasku pendek. Aku menyenderkan sebelah bahuku di sisi pintu dan melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Jangan lupa, gunakan otakmu untuk menangkap maksud tes yang akan diajukan Kakashi-san."

"Kau mengetahui apa jenis tesnya?"

"Tidak."

Menggerutu tidak percaya, ia melangkah pergi. Aku menahan seringaian yang sudah tak bisa lagi kutahan. _Well,_ meskipun Obito dan aku cukup sering membantunya berlatih, tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun _sparring_ denganku ataupun dengan kekasih Rin itu. Sasuke belum tahu seberapa jauh kemampuan seorang Jōnin yang sekaligus mantan ANBU dan aku yakin ia masih akan terkejut seperti yang sebelumnya.

Kakashi adalah Kakashi. Ia tetap mengesankan, betul?

Menahan pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul mengenai aku yang ingin mencoba _sparring_ dengan Kakashi, kulangkahkan kaki kembali ke dalam ruangan. Aku meraih gulungan berisi segel tadi, meletakannya di atas meja dan mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Pekerjaan rumahku belum berakhir.

Tapi, melakukan pekerjaan rumah masih lebih baik dibanding harus _menunggu_ seseorang selama hampir enam jam dengan perut kosong seperti apa yang bakal dihadapi ketiga anak itu.

Aku tergelak ringan, tak bisa menahan tawa ketika membayangkan Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi Kakashi. Maksudku, kalian ingat bagaimana ekspresinya ketika seluruh tubuhnya hampir terkubur di dalam tanah?

Anak itu akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagi kalian yang bertanya-tanya akan kebiasaan buruk Kakashi yang berubah atau tidak—maka jawabannya tidak. Ia masih sama. Benar-benar sama. Kali ini mungkin bukan karena mengunjungi makam Obito dan Rin. Tapi, karena ia yang _terpengaruh_ secara langsung oleh Obito. Jadi, yeah, ia masih suka terlambat bahkan hingga sekarang. Konoha tidak kehilangan seorang Jōnin uniknya, desa ini justru mendapat tambahan Jōnin unik tersebut.

Kalian mungkin kurang mempercayai ini, tapi—sungguh—Obito yang tumbuh tanpa manipulasi gila Madara sangatlah menyenangkan.

Memikirkannya membuatku teringat Rin. Rin membuatku teringat rumah sakit dan—duh, aku kembali ingat tabung oksigen sialan yang hampir membuatku mati konyol.

Sepertinya hari ini aku harus mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk menyetok persediaan tabung oksigen, sekalian menanyakan kesenggangan waktu Rin sehingga nanti aku bisa lebih tahu jadwalnya ketika meminta bantuan untuk melatih Sakura jutsu medis.

Perubahan yang kuinginkan akan berjalan dengan lambat, tapi tidak masalah. Pencapaian yang besar cenderung tidak bisa didapatkan dengan instan, bukan? ]

 ** _TBC_**

 _Replies reviews :_

SoraNaruKami13 : review dll masih sedikit mungkin karena ff ini masih baru(?) heheh kurang tau juga sih. ide fanfic ini juga cukup anti mainstream karena saya pake pov pertama yg kebetulan OC dan ff naruto bhs indo juga kayaknya cukup jarang ada yang berisi cerita ttng OC. ngomong-ngomong dgn jarangnya jenis cerita inilah yg bikin saya greget dan memutuskan buat bikin cerita sendiri xD makasih banyak buat reviewnya

\- Azima Akari Ozer : uhm... ini baru update, jadi sepertinya nggak bisa =)) maaf yah

\- Yamaras : siapp!


	7. Bibit Masalah

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** banyak narasi, semi-canon, masih belum ada pairing

 **A/N :** Makasih banyak reviewnya! Reply review seperti biasa ada di akhir chapter ya~

 _Selamat membaca!_

* * *

Prediksiku mengenai Kakashi yang mempermainkan Tim Genin Mungilnya tidaklah salah. Aku bisa tahu begitu mendapati ketiga anak itu yang mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku sambil berseru, "Kau bersekongkol dengannya!" sementara Kakashi yang telah menyadari keberadaanku sejak tadi memutuskan untuk menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya guna menyapaku.

"Yo," ujarnya dengan nada ringan, seolah kekesalan tiga anak di depannya bukanlah masalah besar. "Kau sedikit terlambat, Akira. Seharusnya kau membantuku tadi."

Aku mengulum senyum, menangkap nada meledek di dalam suaranya.

"Kau lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasi mereka," balasku sambil mendekati tiga anak yang tengah sibuk mencabuti rerumputan liar di perbatasan desa ini. Mereka tampak serius mengerjakan misi pertama itu, namun rasa kesal masih tampak kentara di air mukanya. "Selamat karena telah melalui tes dengan baik," ungkapku pada mereka bertiga.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi, kemudian kepadaku. Ia mengacungkan tangannya pada sang pemilik rambut silver dan berujar, "Dia guru terburuk yang pernah kukenal. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi pemandu kami, Nee-san?"

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto," timpal Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan _kebersihan_ pakaiannya ketika duduk di atas rerumputan setelah—tampaknya—berjongkok sejak tadi. "Pria itu, dia hanya santai-santai di sana tanpa melatih kami!"

Mataku mengerling pada Kakashi yang tengah duduk di dahan pohon dengan punggung bersender pada batang pohon tersebut. Salah satu kakinya menggantung sementara satunya lagi ditekuk guna menopang lengannya yang tengah memegang sebuah novel—tepatnya, novel erotis terkenal karya Jiraiya. Ia kelihatan sangat rileks dan aku menghadiahi jempol untuknya yang mampu membaca novel _itu_ di depan para murid geninnya dengan ekspresi datar, seolah ia tengah membaca koran harian alih-alih sebuah karya fiksi tak senonoh.

Aku sudah memberitahu bahwa kebiasaan buruknya masih sama 'kan?

Baru-baru ini aku mengetahui bahwa kebiasaan _mengesalkan_ Kakashi yang satu ini bersumber dari sang Sannin sendiri. Ialah yang memberi Kakashi sampel novelnya secara gratis dan menyarankannya untuk menggunakan barang itu untuk menghilangkan masalah pribadinya perihal citra sang ayah yang terus menerus membayangi diri Kakashi. Sebagai seorang yang cerdas, Kakashi menangkap maksud Jiraiya. Ia menemukan jalan keluar untuk keluar dari bayang-bayang citra ayahnya dengan menciptakan citranya sendiri.

Tak perlu satu bulan hingga orang-orang membicarakan Kakashi tanpa membawa-bawa nama ayahnya. Mereka lebih tertarik pada kegemaran baru sang pemilik rambut silver itu. Sedangkan Kakashi—sebagai sosok yang cerdas, tolong catat nada sarkasku—lebih senang digosipkan sebagai seorang _perverted ninja_ daripada sebagai anak seorang pengkhianat yang tidak berkompeten. Sayangnya, sesuatu yang dulu ia jadikan sebagai tameng malah mendarah daging untuknya dan membuatnya ketagihan membaca buku mengerikan itu.

Aku menahan ringisan ketika di dalam sana batinku menyerukan sesuatu seperti _tidak ada salahnya membaca fiksi semacam itu ketika dia sendiri sudah dewasa, Akira Bodoh! Berhentilah bersikap sinis!_

Terkutuklah batin yang selalu memfavoritkan Kakashi.

"Maa, para geninku yang lucu, aku sudah menginstruksikan dan kalian melakukannya dengan baik. Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat, bukan?"

"Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kami!" seru Naruto. "Matamu seakan menempel di buku menyebalkan itu!"

"Apakah lemparan kerikilmu berhasil mengenaiku, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dengan mata melengkungkan senyum manis.

Naruto membuka mulutnya seperti hendak bicara, tapi ia menutupnya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Tetap saja! Kau tidak melihat kami secara langsung!"

Sebelum Kakashi membalas protes Naruto, Sasuke yang berada di samping anak berpakaian jingga itu menggerutu pelan dan berujar, "Diamlah, Naruto. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Apa masalahmu, Berengsek?!"

Mendorong bahu Naruto dengan kakinya setelah si pirang menerobos area personalnya, Sasuke menyentak, "Berhentilah berteriak, Bodoh."

"Naruto! Kau tidak boleh berteriak pada Sasuke-kun!"

Di atas pohon sana, Akira mampu membayangkan Kakashi yang menghela napasnya pelan begitu ia memutuskan untuk menoleh padanya dan berujar, "Akira, tolong."

Rasanya cukup sulit untuk menahan gelak tawa ketika melihat kilasan pasrah di mata pria itu. Menangani bocah umur SMP bukanlah hal mudah. Sejak dulu—di kehidupan lamanya— Akira sudah _kenyang_ menghadapi tingkah para bocah berumur tanggung yang cenderung sedang dalam masa _sangat mengesalkan_.

Melihat mereka yang masih belum selesai bertikai—dan kini sudah mulai mencoba saling merebut karung berisi rerumputan liar yang tengah mereka kumpulkan—aku berdeham pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian ketiganya.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto mampu kujinakan—oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi, Iruka-san sendiri yang menggunakan istilah ini tiap kali melihatku yang mampu menangani Naruto dengan cukup mudah—tapi, intinya, ia berhenti melanjutkan usahanya untuk menendang hasil kerja Sasuke dan melompat mundur menjauhi sang Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke, ia tampak masih kesal pada Naruto namun memilih tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran konyol ini, meskipun kilat matanya menandakan hal yang berkebalikan. Sedangkan Sakura, ia sudah mulai menghargaiku sejak kejadian di hutan kemarin sehingga cukup mudah baginya untuk mendengarkanku.

"Misi kalian akan selesai dengan lebih efisien tanpa pertengkaran, benar?" Aku melihat Naruto yang mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menyanggah.

Tiga detik berlalu.

Aku mengulum senyum.

"Tak heran kalian masih belum menyelesaikan misi sampai petang seperti ini," gumamku seraya melihat langit yang mulai menggelap.

Sasuke sudah kembali pada aktivitas awalnya—mencabuti rumput liar—dan berujar, "Kami _training_ selama tiga jam setelah tes itu dan menerima lima misi lain secara berturut-turut karena si bodoh tidak pernah puas dengan hasil misinya."

"Itu karena kau curang," timpal Naruto kesal. "Untuk misi ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sasuke."

Meskipun memunggunginya, aku bisa membayangkan senyum miring khas miliknya ketika ia berdiri dan berkata, "Aku selesai."

Melihat bagian lahan Sasuke yang telah bersih dari rerumputan liar, Naruto mengerang kesal yang kedengarannya juga bercampur kecewa. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke. "Kau menggeser garisnya. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau pembagian ini tidak rata!"

"Sakura yang menentukan garis."

Seolah seperti baru menyadari kenyataan itu, kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia menoleh pada Sakura dan dengan nada memelas berkata, "Kenapa kau jahat, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tertawa. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin dan dengan polos berujar, "Kau sendiri yang ingin menunjukan bahwa kecepatanmu dua kali lipat dari Sasuke-kun."

Kini, aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang sepenuhnya tersenyum miring, membuat kekesalan Naruto semakin menjadi. "Akui saja kemampuanmu yang memang lebih rendah dariku."

" _Arrogant bastard_ ," gumam Naruto sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih belum selesai.

Menahan diri untuk tidak mengangguk dan menyetujui panggilan Naruto untuk Sasuke nyatanya sama sulitnya seperti menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika mengingat keberlangsungan tes lonceng tadi. Aku membantu Sakura yang tengah memasukan sisa-sisa rerumputan itu ke dalam karung dan hendak memberi saran pada Naruto ketika Sasuke mendahuluiku. Ia menyarankan Naruto untuk menggunakan Kage Bunshin andalannya—yang tentu saja saran itu juga diiringi dengan ejekan-ejekan ringan yang biasa ia lontarkan pada temannya itu.

Aku merasakan dadaku menghangat ketika melihat mereka. Keduanya memang sering bertengkar mengenai hal-hal kecil yang cenderung tidak penting. Tapi, tanpa mecermatinya sekalipun aku cukup tahu bahwa mereka telah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman—yang artinya usahaku untuk mengakurkan keduanya sudah mulai membuahkan hasil. Sasuke mungkin belum menyadari perubahan dalam tingkah lakunya sendiri, tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas.

Buktinya dilihat dari ia yang memutuskan untuk meladeni Naruto alih-alih mengabaikannya dan tenggelam dalam imajinasi suramnya mengenai sang kakak.

Tidak sampai lima menit hingga Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan bantuan para _bunshin_. Ia bergabung bersamaku, Sakura, dan Sasuke tepat ketika Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku serta memberi jempol untuk ketiga anak itu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai hari pertama masa genin yang produktif—karena mampu menyelesaikan lima misi sekaligus—dan mendapat komentar 'guru matre' dari Sakura setelah ia menyinggung perihal bayaran misi mereka yang juga berpengaruh untuknya.

Kakashi membalas Sakura dengan sesuatu tentang kebutuhan hidup orang dewasa seraya mengusap rambut merah mudanya sementara aku mengalihkan pandangan sambil menahan jiwa penggemarku—yang ingin berteriak, _KakaSaku!—_ dengan terus mengingatkan diri bahwa ; 1) _Pairing_ itu tidaklah canon, 2) Umur Kakashi hampir separuh umur Sakura, 3) Memikirkan mereka sebagai _couple_ di umur Sakura yang masih dua belas akan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang _pedophile_ tidak waras dan terima kasih, aku tidak ingin menyulut kemarahan mereka yang bakal marah dengan pemikiranku saat ini.

Hah, rasanya begitu berbelit-belit.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk membantu ketiga muridnya membawa beberapa karung itu ketika kami mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tanah lapang yang merupakan perbatasan desa Konoha dengan desa lain di Hi No Kuni. Aku bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura dan Naruto mengenai aku yang tadi siang mendapatkan _shift_ menjaga gerbang depan sementara Sasuke—seperti biasanya—memilih untuk diam meski aku tahu bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh ketika aku dan Kakashi menolehkan kepala secara serentak setelah mendapati pergerakan chakra asing dari arah belakang. Didorong oleh reflek ninja, aku mengikuti pergerakannya yang telah memasang posisi siaga. Ketiga genin yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi di hari pertama mereka tampak cukup terkejut dengan posisi awas kami. Kakashi menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk tetap di belakang ketika seseorang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari udara dan jatuh berlutut tepat di hadapanku.

Untuk seperkian detik, aku mematung di tempat. Tubuhku terasa kaku secara tiba-tiba begitu melihat teknik apa yang digunakan orang ini.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku sudah memastikannya. Ia tidak memiliki mata itu.

Tidak mungkin.

Uchiha Obito tidak memiliki Mangekyō Sharingan. Ia tidak memiliki Kamui. Ia bukan Tobi. Ia bukan Madara Palsu. Ia bukan orang yang merancang perang untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi dan—

"Akira!"

Suara Kakashi menyadarkanku. Aku mengerjap, menyadari bahwa reaksiku pasti sangat tidak normal. Di depan sana, Kakashi sudah berlutut untuk membantu Obito agar tidak tumbang. Ekspresi wajahnya menandakan kekhawatiran dalam dan aku mendaratkan pandangan pada sosok yang merangkap sebagai sepupuku itu. Ia tampak berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Rompi Jōnin yang biasa dipakainya telah hilang, meninggalkannya hanya dalam pakaian lengan panjang hitam yang terlihat kumal. Lengan kanan dan bagian perutnya sobek. Aku bisa melihat sayatan panjang melalui pakaian yang telah sobek itu. Darah segar tampak masih mengucur dari sana.

Di belakangku, Sasuke melesat mendekati Kakashi yang tengah membantu Obito. Kakashi mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan anak itu. Ia menyuruh ketiga genin tersebut untuk segera menyelesaikan misi sendiri. Ketika Sasuke hendak memprotes, aku menarik tangannya.

"Kau mengerti posisimu, Sasuke," ujarku padanya.

Naruto dan Sakura tampak sangat terkejut di belakang sana. Mereka baru mengatasi keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke mengajak dua orang itu pergi setelah menuruti perkataanku dengan terpaksa. Sorot meminta penjelasan tampak kentara di mata oniks itu sebelum ia berlalu pergi.

Tapi, bukan Sasuke yang perlu kukhawatirkan saat ini.

Kakashi berniat membantu Obito berdiri ketika aku mendekati mereka, namun tangannya malah didorong oleh Obito—membuatnya tersentak ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja reflek ninjanya tidak mengambil alih. Aku melebarkan mata ketika melihatnya. Obito melawan Kakashi yang tengah berusaha kembali memeganginya. Ia meronta dari pegangan temannya dengan melayangkan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan. Kakashi yang berada dalam kondisi lebih baik dari Obito tentunya mampu menghindari semua serangan mendadak itu dengan baik. Ia mencoba melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan, namun Obito menjawabnya dengan teriakan. Wajahnya berkilat marah.

"Berhenti menghalangiku, Kakashi!" teriak lelaki berambut hitam itu ketika ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian tangan Kakashi. "Aku harus menemui Rin! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Obito," balas Kakashi dengan nada rendah selagi menguatkan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Obito dan memutarnya ke belakang punggung lelaki itu.

"Rin terluka! Dia akan segera kehilangan nyawanya jika aku tidak segera menolong—" giginya menggertak, ia menolehkan kepala dan melihat Kakashi yang tampak sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Berengsek! Lepaskan!"

Dengan cahaya keremangan ini aku bisa melihat mata kiri Obito yang terpejam dan mengalirkan darah hingga mencapai pipinya. Sedangkan mata kirinya—mata itu berkilat merah. Pola Sharingan tingkat dua itu berputar malas di sana, tampak mengejutkan Kakashi karena pola _kekkei genkai_ yang berbeda.

Mengetahui apa yang hendak dilakukan Obito, aku melemparkan diri ke arah kedua orang itu. Gerakanku membuat Kakashi melepaskan Obito sedangkan Obito sendiri terdorong beberapa kaki ke belakang. Putaran transpran yang tadi sempat tercipta di udara kini telah menghilang. Meskipun begitu, Mangekyō Sharingan di mata kanannya masih aktif.

"Rin-san baik-baik saja," ujarku dalam sekali tarikan napas. "Aku bertemu dengannya siang ini. Dia beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia aman di desa."

Obito mematung di tempatnya. Tangan kirinya memegangi luka di perutnya yang tampak parah. Ketika berbicara, suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku melihatnya disiksa. Aku mendengarnya berteriak meminta tolong—"

"Aku sangat yakin dengan penglihatanku, Obito-san," ujarku pelan sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Percayalah."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia mempercayai perkataanku. Fakta tersebut sedikit menganggu. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Mengaktifkan sharinganku sendiri, aku pun akhirnya mengetahui kejanggalan tersebut. Kutatap mata Obito lurus-lurus ketika tangan kananku membentuk segel sederhana. " _Kai_!"

Efek genjutsu yang teramat kuat itu menghilang seketika. Obito mengerjap. Ia tampak disorientasi. Namun, tak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk menyadari apa yang menimpanya. Memandangku dengan ragu, ia pun menonaktifkan dōjutsunya sebelum kemudian langsung ambruk ke atas tanah jika aku tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk menahannya.

Obito terbatuk. Darah segar yang baru mengalir keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi menghampiri kami. Ia mengambil alih Obito dariku dan memapahnya seorang diri. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit," tegasnya tanpa memandang wajah temannya sendiri. "Atau kau akan mati kehabisan darah."

Keengganan Obito untuk berjalan membuat Kakashi menoleh. Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika berujar, "Apa lagi?"

"Jangan—" lelaki itu terbatuk. "Jangan rumah sakit."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menemui Rin?"

"Nanti saja," ujarnya rendah. Ia menahan ringisan sakit, seolah baru menyadari bahwa luka-luka lebar itu menyiksanya "Dia akan khawatir."

"Yeah, tentu saja," ujar Kakashi dengan sarkastis. Matanya kini mendarat padaku. "Kau bersedia menampungnya, Akira?"

Aku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan retorisnya ketika menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera bergegas ke rumahku. Terkadang, meladeni kaum laki-laki sangatlah merepotkan. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat santai seperti itu ketika salah satu diantaranya hampir sekarat kehabisan darah? Apakah menurutnya semua ini hanya main-main? Tidak bisakah mereka lebih menghargai nyawa?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Uchiha Mansion, aku mengepalkan tangan menahan tubuhku yang sejak entah kapan sudah gemetaran. Pemandangan yang tadi kulihat sangatlah mengerikan. Aku begitu panik dan hampir tidak bisa menguasai diri ketika melihat Obito yang berada dalam kondisi itu. Beberapa tahun lalu, aku mungkin tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa aku hidup _di sini_ masih terasa lucu. Namun, lambat laun—ketika aku mulai beradaptasi, ketika aku mulai mengenal orang-orang ini secara langsung, ketika aku menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang asli dan bukan hanya karakter fiksi yang remeh… aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka semua. Mereka yang sudah terlanjur dekat denganku dan aku tidak bisa untuk merasa baik-baik saja ketika melihat mereka berada dalam bahaya.

Lamunanku sedikit terpecah ketika merasakan pipiku yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Kuseka pipiku dengan kasar.

Terkutuklah perasaan melankolis ini. Kepribadian Akira yang cenderung sensitif—seperti para Uchiha pada umumnya—sangatlah merepotkan. Aku tidak suka dengan perempuan cengeng. Tapi, ha, lihatlah siapa yang baru saja menangis.

Mendaratkan kaki di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, aku pun mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kakashi," ujar Obito di sisa tenaganya.

"Hm?"

"Maaf," ia terbatuk beberapa kali. "Maaf untuk yang tadi."

Kami pun memasuki rumah yang masih gelap. Aku berjalan mendekati saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu di ruang depan itu.

"Pastikan dirimu untuk tetap hidup," balas Kakashi dengan nada malas. "Kalau tidak, aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Aku menunjukan ruang kamar kosong. Kakashi membaringkan Obito di tempat tidur yang berada di sana. Di ambang pintu, aku melihat senyum samar di bibir sosok yang tengah terluka tersebut.

"Permintaanmu itu sangat mudah. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan lebih baik."

"Tanggung jatah makanku selama sebulan, kalau begitu."

"Kesempatanmu sudah hangus. Kau hanya ingin aku hidup."

"Oh, ya, aku lupa kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat plin-plan."

"Kau mau mati?!" seru Obito. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengerang sakit ketika luka di perutnya seakan tertarik.

Kakashi tergelak. "Lihatlah siapa yang akan mati."

Menahan keinginan untuk memukul kepala kedua orang yang jelas-jelas lebih tua ini, aku menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk minggir. Ia memberi ruang bagiku untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mulai menyisihkan pakaian Obito untuk melihat lukanya dengan jelas. Ketika mulai mengobati lelaki ini, aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengus ataupun memutar bola mataku.

Para laki-laki dan persahabatan konyolnya.

"Hei, Akira. Kau tersenyum?"

Mataku mengerling pada Obito yang tengah menatapku dengan mata kanannya yang terbuka. Dahiku mengerut pada komentarnya. Tapi, aku segera mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal tersebut dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada hal janggal yang baru kuingat sejak melihatnya tadi.

"Kenapa matamu berdarah?" tanyaku tanpa memecah konsentrasi pada ninjutsu medis yang tengah kulakukan untuk menutup luka di perutnya.

Mata kanan Obito mengerjap, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia melayangkan tangannya guna menyentuh pipinya yang dialiri darah. Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Kening lelaki itu mengerut, seakan ia tengah mengingat sesuatu dengan cukup keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata kanannya melebar, ia menatapku dengan horor

"Mereka mengambilnya!" serunya panik. "Mereka mengambil mataku!"

Obito mengerang sakit ketika lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup kembali terbuka karena ia yang bergerak secara tiba-tiba. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan ia hanya meringis ketika menyadarinya. Kakashi menanggapi seruan panik Obito dengan serius. Ia tampaknya mengingat pola sharingan Obito yang tidak seperti biasanya dan kemudian mengaitkannya dengan pernyataan Obito barusan. Ekspresi tak acuh di wajahnya kini telah menguap entah ke mana dan ketika ia keluar kamar untuk mengambil air guna membersihkan darah yang mengotori tubuh sepupuku ini, ia berkata dengan teramat jelas, "Setelah ini, jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi padamu."

Obito hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali tenggelam pada rasa sakit akibat lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Aku berpikir untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya. Kubuat sebuah Kage Bunshin dan menyuruhnya mengobati luka di lengan Obito. Sepanjang proses mengobati itu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menebak-nebak apakah musibah yang menimpa lelaki ini. Kejadian yang menimpanya sangatlah tidak disangka dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir positif.

Menghela napas pendek, aku menahan diri untuk tidak memijit pelipis layaknya orang tua yang banyak pikiran.

Kejadian-kejadian baru terus saja bermunculan, semoga saja pengetahuanku mengenai alur cerita di dunia ini masih bisa berguna.[]

 ** _TBC_**

 _Reply Reviews :  
_

\- shomathight : pertanyaanmu banyak banget xD tapi bakal kucoba jawab satu-satu. hm, jadi gini. muridnya minato nggak say hai ke naruto biar nggak menarik perhatian. kenapa? seperti di canonverse, identitas naruto sebagai anak yondaime kan disembunyikan. jadi, logikanya, kalo tim minato tiba-tiba _care_ ke naruto yang dianggap monster nanti kemungkinan bisa narik perhatian, aku mikirnya seperti itu .- terus tentang tobi... hehehe kita lihat saja nanti. thanks buat komentarnya yang banyak xD

\- RaRa : makasih banyak~ iya kuusahain tetap lanjut yah

\- Uchiha Naruto : terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca, reader-san ^^

see u in the later chap, _mina!_


	8. Kejanggalan Kecil

**Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Banyak narasi, semi-canon, masih belum ada pairing

 **A/N :** Terima kasih banyak masukan dan pertanyaannya kawan-kawan! untuk bonding-nya naruto sasuke, aku bakal berusaha semoga ke depannya bisa lebih banyak(?) terus untuk masalah gimana sasuke nambah kuat tanpa Orochimaru, kita lihat saja nanti xD

 _Selamat Membaca!_

* * *

Mengobati Obito terasa begitu melelahkan. Aku menyadarinya setelah selesai membalutkan perban pada bekas lukanya yang masih sedikit basah. Perban itu melingkari bisep atas lengan kanannya, bagian perutnya, serta mata kirinya. Semua luka yang ia dapatkan bisa dibilang cukup fatal. Luka sayatan yang tampaknya berasal dari kunai ternyata lebih dalam dari yang kubayangkan. Aku memerlukan banyak chakra hanya untuk menutup luka itu, sebelum kemudian membersihkan darahnya dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Pekerjaanku belum selesai meski dua luka parah itu telah kutangani. Mata kiri Obito yang berdarah masih tersisa Ia mengaku tidak bisa membuka mata kirinya—yang kemungkinan tidak memiliki bola mata, _hell_ , jangan membuatku membayangkannya—dan rasanya sangat _sangat_ sakit. Pengakuan itu membuatku sedikit heran, sebab seingatku, seorang Uchiha mempunyai _fetish_ membagi-bagikan bola mata, benar? Aku sangat ingat bagaimana Madara mencomot mata Kakashi begitu saja ataupun bagaimana mudahnya sang legendaris itu memasang bola mata curiannya di tengah-tengah pertarungan tanpa proses operasi apa pun.

Ha! Ternyata kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki kakak buyut Uchiha. Generasi muda Uchiha seperti kami—ehm, Obito, Sasuke, Itachi, dan… aku mungkin—sepertinya tidak bisa _sehebat_ dia. Paling tidak dalam hal ketahanan tubuh. Atau mungkin kemampuan memasang dan mencuri mata tanpa rasa sakit itu salah satu kehebatan Edo Tensei?

Entahlah. Masih cukup banyak misteri di dunia ninja ini yang belum kuketahui. Aku sudah pernah berkata bahwa _kenyataan_ hidup di sini jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan apa yang terlihat di layar televisi 'kan?

Kembali pada mata Obito, aku menyalurkan sisa-sisa chakraku untuk menghentikan pendarahan di matanya. Ia masih tidak bisa membuka mata—dan aku mendukungnya untuk tidak berbuat demikian karena membayangkan adanya mata yang _kosong_ sangatlah mengganggu—dan aku mengobatinya menggunakan tolak ukur apakah matanya masih sakit atau tidak. Ketika rasa sakit dan pendarahan di matanya mereda, aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan membalutkan perban di sana.

Kakashi berdiri menyandar di dinding samping pintu sejak aku mengobati Obito—yang tentu saja cukup lama. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya mengamati. Sesekali menjawab ocehan temannya yang meringis sakit ataupun mengabaikannya sedangkan matanya terpatri pada novel fenomenal itu. Ia kelihatan tak acuh, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia begitu khawatir. Gestur tubuhnya mengatakan demikian, dilihat dari matanya yang tampak tidak fokus dengan bacaan yang tengah berusaha ia baca.

Begitu aku menyelesaikan pengobatan itu, punggungku langsung roboh ke senderan kursi. Energi kehidupan dalam diriku seolah telah dihisap keluar dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Rasanya cukup mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu mengobati luka sedalam itu bisa menyerap banyak tenaga atau mungkin _chakra reserve_ -ku saja yang terbatas. Selama ini aku hanya mengobati luka-luka ringan. Untuk luka dalam ataupun penyakit lainnya, aku lebih sering meracikan obat ramuan. Pengalamanku malam ini berhasil meningkatkan rasa respekku pada para ninja medis yang bekerja di rumah sakit, sungguh. Mereka patut diberi empat jempol sekaligus.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran selama beberapa saat, aku tidak menyadari Kakashi yang telah menghampiriku dan Obito. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, matanya mengamati sebelah mata sehat Obito yang hampir terlelap.

Atau mungkin sudah terlelap.

"Harusnya aku tahu dia akan langsung tidur," ujar Kakashi dengan sedikit jengkel. "Apakah tadi kau memberinya obat?"

"Hanya beberapa racikan untuk membuatnya lebih rileks," balasku pelan.

Pandanganku mengikuti Kakashi yang masih menatap temannya yang tengah tertidur dengan dada yang naik turun dengan teratur, menandakan betapa _rileksnya_ dia. Rencana awal kami memang mengobati Obito sebelum kemudian meminta penjelasan lengkap mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya. Melihat sosoknya yang terlelap… sepertinya rencana itu harus diubah.

Kami tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi darinya saat ini. Di sisi lain, aku sudah teramat penasaran. Aku memang lelah karena kehilangan cukup banyak chakra. Tapi, aku masih penasaran. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang menyerang Obito. Aku juga _sangat_ ingin tahu mengapa Obito bisa membangkitkan Mangekyō Sharingan. Bukankah membangkitkan dōjutsu tingkat tinggi itu memerlukan rasa trauma yang mendalam?

Ingatanku berlari pada genjutsu yang memerangkap diri lelaki ini. Obito juga tadi sangat panik perihal keselamatan Rin. Jadi, apakah genjutsu dan kepanikan yang melandanya saling berhubungan?

Selain itu, Obito adalah Uchiha. Sama sepertiku, ia cukup kebal terhadap berbagai macam genjutsu terutama yang berasal dari sumber-sumber selain mata. Ketika terperangkap dalam ilusi buatan tersebut, kami akan cenderung merasakannya dan sadar akan ketidakstabilan aliran chakra di tubuh kami masing-masing. Oleh karenanya, mudah saja bagiku ataupun Obito untuk keluar dari genjutsu. Kami juga sudah sering berlatih bersama, berlatih menggunakan kekuatan mata kami.

Tak jarang, aku dan Obito bergantian memerangkap satu sama lain di dalam teknik ilusi. Hasilnya, baik aku maupun dia semakin mahir dalam menghancurkan ilusi yang bersumber dari kekuatan mata, meskipun prosesnya jauh lebih lama dibandingkan genjutsu yang berasal dari sumber lain seperti suara.

Jadi, siapa gerangan orang yang mampu melakukan teknik itu dengan begitu baik? Siapa gerangan orang yang mampu menyaingi kemampuan genjutsu seorang Uchiha…

Aku berpikir sesaat sebelum realisasi menghampiri.

Oh.

Aku mengerjap.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku setumpul ini?

Hampir meloncat dari kursi ketika merasakan tepukan di bahu, aku pun tersadar dari lamunan dan mendapati Kakashi yang mengernyit. Telapak tangannya masih berada di bahuku. Ia menatapku khawatir.

"Kau sering kehilangan pijakan akhir-akhir ini."

Begitukah?

Mengulumkan senyum, aku berujar, "Sedikit banyak pikiran."

Kakashi tentu saja tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Tapi, ia tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Tangannya ditarik dari bahuku. Ia kembali mendaratkan pandangannya pada Obito.

"Dia baru sekali menjalankan misi solo," ungkapnya mengawali. "Sekarang, lihatlah apa yang terjadi."

Aku baru mengetahui informasi ini.

Menegakan badan, aku bertanya, "Misi apa yang diambilnya?"

"Mengantarkan _scroll_ perpanjangan perjanjian damai ke Iwa," balas Kakashi singkat. "Ancaman yang paling memungkinkan hanyalah serangan acak dari _nukenin_ karena dia tentunya sudah membawa lisensi perizinan langsung dari Hokage ketika memasuki wilayah Iwa. Perizinan itu akan membuatnya bebas dari ancaman serangan ninja Iwagakure."

Aku menyerap informasi itu dalam-dalam. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini. Aku merasa mengetahui sesuatu. Aku merasa _harus_ mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi, apa?

Asumsi awalku adalah mengenai keterlibatan Itachi karena efek genjutsu yang sangat kuat itu. Hanya dia yang kemungkinan besar bisa melakukannya. Hal ini akan mengantarkanku pada kesimpulan bahwa Akatsuki juga terlibat. Akatsuki dan Itachi. Lalu, Iwagakure…

Iwagakure..

Iwagakure..

Iwagakure!

Ah, aku mengingatnya. Aku ingat laporan pengintaian dari Lima. Pegasus itu memberitahuku bahwa ia melihat tiga orang anggota Akatsuki yang berada di Iwagakure kemarin. Kemungkinan besar, mereka bertemu dengan Obito dan menyerangnya. Obito kalah oleh Akatsuki. Sebesar apa pun keironisan yang ada—sebab, hei, dulu orang inilah yang memainkan pion-pion dari organisasi itu—aku tetap bertanya-tanya untuk apa Akatsuki melakukannya? Apa yang mereka incar dari Obito? Apakah mereka menginginkan Obito untuk menjadi bagiannya dengan memprovokasinya menggunakan ilusi penderitaan Rin... lagi?

Kemungkinan tentang Akatsuki sebagai pelakunya juga akan membuatku berpikir bahwa sebelah mata Obito diambil oleh sang kriminal.

Jadi, untuk apa mata tersebut? Mengapa mereka memerlukannya?

Sebelum itu, sebenarnya, siapa orang dibalik Akatsuki?

Semua pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku masih belum tahu siapa dalang dibalik Akatsuki. Infomasi mengenai Madara juga masih buram. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan dunia ninja untuk sekarang ini. Perubahan yang ada—terima kasih untuk _butterfly effect_ —sangatlah kental. Aku tidak bisa menebak-nebak begitu saja. Infromanku hanya bersumber dari sang kuda cerewet yang terobsesi ikan segar. Proses pencarian informasi mengenai Akatsuki juga baru kulakukan setahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah aku menjalin kontrak Kuchiyose dengan Lima.

Selama setahun itu, ia hanya memberiku informasi mengenai para anggota Akatsuki yang cukup sering ganti karena meninggal dunia. Aku tidak terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Lagi pula, apa yang kau harapkan ketika bergabung dengan organisasi kirminal yang mayoritas diisi oleh para _psycho_?

Lima juga mengatakan bahwa pemimpin mereka adalah sosok bermata ungu dengan pola spiral yang sangat menyeramkan. Penjelasan ini memberiku informasi bahwa Akatsuki masih dipimpin oleh Nagato—atau Pein, terserah—dan mereka mempunyai anggota yang _sama_.

Sama!

Yang berarti si topeng jingga juga ada di sana.

Pertanyaannya, siapakah dia?

Aku tidak tahu.

Kenapa?

Karena Lima tidak memberitahuku dan aku juga masih bingung dengan semua perubahan sial ini. Menurut Lima, kelakukan si topeng jingga itu seperti orang bodoh. Kenyataan ini sama sekali tidak membantuku.

Menebak-nebak dan memikirkannya tanpa informasi yang jelas tampaknya takkan membuatku mendapatkan jawaban. Aku mengerlingkan mata pada Kakashi, bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki itu. Ia masih menatap Obito dengan lekat, seakan takut jika temannya akan menghilang kalau ia mengedipkan mata sekali saja. Lima tahun mengenal Kakashi, aku pun menyadari karakter alaminya yang lebih sering diam jika hanya bersama seseorang saja—kecuali, Obito dan Maito Gai, tentu saja. Mereka sangat berisik jika disatukan—termasuk diriku.

Kami pernah menjalankan misi bersama.

Berdua saja.

Iya, berdua saja. Kalian iri padaku?

 _HAHAHA. RASAKAN—_

Kami pernah menjalankan misi bersama dan ia memang _sangat_ irit bicara. Sungguh. Kalaupun mengobrol, segalanya hanya masalah misi ataupun desa. Ia tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, ia juga tidak terlalu sering membahas Obito denganku. Ketika membicarakan Obito, yang kami bicarakan hanyalah sikap antik—Kakashi menyebutnya kebodohan—sang Uchiha. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apa pun.

Oke, aku memang tahu masa lalunya. Tapi, pengetahuan itu kudapat dari kehidupan awalku. Aku tidak mendengarnya langsung dari orang ini, ataupun Obito, ataupun Rin. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal sensitif padaku. Entah hal sensitif—semacam pengalaman buruk ataupun masalah pribadi—mereka ataupun masalahku yang kupikir menyangkut pembantaian Klan Uchiha. Topik pembicaran semacam itu selalu dihindari. Itulah kenapa aku tidak tahu apa yang memenuhi pikiran Kakashi sekarang ini.

Apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan Obito?

Adakah hal yang seharusnya kuketahui tapi tidak kuketahui?

"Dia akan segera pulih," ungkapku tiba-tiba. Kekhawatiran yang seolah menggantung di udara ini tidak bisa lagi kutahan. "Lukanya bisa sembuh selama seminggu ke depan. Dia juga bisa mendapatkan transplantasi mata."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mata kanannya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mendaratkan pandangannya padaku. "Sharingannya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."

Perlu tiga detik bagiku untuk memproses pertanyaannya.

Jadi, ini?

"Mangekyō Sharingan," balasku pendek. Kakashi langsung menoleh padaku begitu mendengar istilah asing tersebut. Melihat raut herannya, aku jadi ingat bahwa Kakashi tidak tahu banyak fakta mengenai _kekkei genkai_ Klan Uchiha karena ia yang tidak memiliki mata itu. Membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa kering, aku memberinya penjelasan. "Adalah dōjutsu tingkat dua dari sharingan yang biasa. Kekuatan mata itu akan bangkit setelah seorang Uchiha mendapatkan tiga tomoe, namun kembali mendapat tekanan trauma yang mendalam. Trauma ini meliputi rasa penyesalan diri yang besar karena telah membunuh orang terkasihnya ataupun rasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam ketika orang terkasihnya meninggal dunia dan ia tidak bisa melindunginya."

Kakashi menajamkan pandangan. "Dia tidak kehilangan siapa pun saat ini."

Aku mengangguk. "Genjutsu," balasku pendek, berharap Kakashi segera mengerti maksudku. Namun, sepertinya tidak. Aku pun berujar, "Genjutsu yang sangat kuat dan bukan sekedar ilusi biasa. Segalanya tampak nyata, begitu pula dengan efeknya. Itulah kenapa Obito sangat panik dan hampir kehilangan kontrol ketika, kau tahu, mencari-cari Rin."

Penjelasanku segera dimengerti oleh Kakashi. Ia tampak menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tadi juga sempat terpikir olehku. Sesuatu menyangkut kemungkinan pelaku penyerang Obito.

"Apakah—"

"Ya," aku segera memotong pertanyaan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. "Hanya dia seseorang dengan kemampuan itu. Kami pernah satu akademi meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi… aku tahu betapa besar kemampuan seorang Uchiha Ita—"

Suara berisik yang berasal dari luar membuatku tidak menyelesaikan apa yang hendak kukatakan. Kakashi tampak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia juga merasakan jenis chakra dari dua orang yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Lupakan saja mengenai jenis chakra. Baik diriku maupun Kakashi bisa mengenali dua orang itu hanya dengan mendengar adu mulut yang tampak tidak ada habisnya. Belum lagi tentang fakta bahwa salah satu diantaranya teramat berisik.

Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto sempat masuk ke kamar ini dan kemungkinan besar menganggu istirahat Obito, aku dan Kakashi segera bergegas dari sana. Kami menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk langsung dihadapkan pada Naruto yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang anak berambut hitam dengan model menyerupai _duck-ass_.

Pemandangan semacam ini sudah biasa kulihat sejak empat tahun lalu—tepatnya sejak aku secara rutin selalu mengunjungi Naruto ataupun memintanya untuk makan malam bersamaku dan Sasuke. Dua anak itu selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Rivalitas di antara keduanya memang tidak main-main. Awalnya, aku cukup ngeri dan takut kalau saja mereka bakal membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, setelah kuamati baik-baik, pertengkaran mereka tidaklah berbahaya. Setidaknya, tidak seberbahaya seperti apa yang kulihat melalui layar laptopku dulu. Sasuke yang ini tidak sedingin Sasuke yang hidup seorang diri. Keberadaanku dan Obito—yang sama-sama Uchiha—tampaknya cukup meluluhkan sikap dinginnya.

Masih berusaha saling dorong, Naruto mulai mencoba mendaratkan tendangan pada Sasuke. Mereka terlibat baku hantam singkat yang berakhir dengan Sasuke yang berhasil mengunci tangan Naruto di belakang punggungnya. Ia menindihi anak laki-laki itu sementara Naruto yang malang tengah berusaha bangkit agar wajahnya tidak terbentur lantai teras yang dingin dengan Sasuke yang menduduki punggungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur-ngaturku!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menggertakan giginya. "Berengsek! Lepaskan aku atau kau mati!"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menguatkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto, membuat anak berambut pirang itu mendesis sakit sambil mengumpat. "Seolah kau bisa melakukannya."

"Kau meremehkanku lagi, huh? Masih ingin mengulang duel minggu lalu? Hasilnya akan tetap sama!"

"Ya. Aku akan tetap menang darimu."

"Minggu lalu jelas-jelas aku yang mengalahkanmu!"

"Kau memasukan obat penjahar di makananku. Aku sudah mengunggulimu kalau kau tidak melakukannya."

"Ha! Itu namanya, trik, Bodoh. Aku menghabiskan dua mangkuk lebih banyak darimu. Kemenangan ada di tanganku!"

Perdebatan mereka tentang Kontes Makan Miso masih belum selesai hingga lima menit ke depan. Aku menangkap tatapan bertanya Kakashi, tatapan yang mengungkapkan apakah-mereka-selalu-aneh-seperti-ini, yang tentunya kujawab dengan anggukan. Sifat esentrik Obito sedikit menular pada Naruto—yang memang sudah sama seperti Obito—dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sering bertengkar. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, pertengkaran mereka tidaklah berbahaya. Aku menyadarinya tiap kali sadar bahwa topik pertengkaran keduanya sering kali hanya mendebatkan hal-hal konyol. Salah satunya perdebatan tentang Kontes Makan Miso seminggu lalu yang berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengutuki Naruto selama tiga hari penuh karena telah membuatnya berulang kali menunjungi kamar mandi sampai tidak punya waktu untuk latihan.

Keadaan tersebut sangat melukai harga diri sang Uchiha Muda.

Memikirkannya saja mampu mengukirkan senyum geli di wajahku. Aku akan menikmati pemandangan di mana Sasuke terjebak oleh kejahilan Naruto ataupun ketika ia meledak marah karenanya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, saat ini bukanlah saat di mana aku bisa menikmati penderitaannya. Malam ini, Obito telah berkontak dengan Akatsuki—duh, dia bahkan diserang!—dan aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk menonton keantikan mereka berdua.

Sedikit berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian keduannya, aku pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk melepaskan Naruto. Ia bersungut tidak suka meskipun pada akhirnya tetap melakukan apa yang kuminta. Setelah terlepas dari cekalan Sasuke, Naruto segera meloncat berdiri. Ia hendak memasuki pintu rumah sebelum tangannya kembali ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Sebelum segalanya kembali kacau, Kakashi menginterupsi mereka. Ia tampak lelah untuk bersikap seolah tidak peduli di sela-sela keributan kecil yang dihasilkan dua murid imutnya ini.

"Nah, kalian akan membangunkan para tetangga kalau tetap bertengkar seperti ini," ungkapnya sambil menyandarkan diri pada dinding. Kedua tangannya masing-masing berada dalam saku celana.

Sasuke langsung menyelanya dengan membalas, "Tidak ada tetangga di sini."

Suaranya terdengar tajam bercampur kesal. Ia tampak tidak suka ketika diledek mengenai Uchiha Mansion yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kompleks perumahan yang sudah tidak lagi dihuni oleh orang lain selain kami berdua.

Obito jauh lebih pandai dari Sasuke untuk memilih tinggal di apartemen yang tentunya tidak berada di Perumahan Uchiha.

"Kalian akan membangunkan orang yang sedang beristirahat," koreksi Kakashi.

Kalimat tersebut seolah langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dari keributan kecil yang diciptakannya tadi. Ia segera melupakan Naruto dan langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam—bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengikuti tindakannya. Bahu keduanya bertabrakan. Mereka berdua kembali saling melemparkan tatapan sengit.

Aku menghembuskan napas pendek sebelum menatap mereka dengan malas.

"Kali ini apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Si Bodoh ini membuat kami harus mengulang misi karena dia _salah_ mengenali apa yang dinamakan rumput liar."

"Hey! Tadi itu sudah gelap, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Selain itu, kau mendapatkan lahan yang lebih sedikit daripadaku!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak peduli. "Tetap saja karena kau bodoh."

"Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang melarangku untuk melihat keadaan Obito!"

"Tentu saja ada. Bagaimana kalau kau membahayakannya dengan kecerobohan mengesalkanmu?"

"Aku takkan menyakitinya, Berengsek!"

"Tidak ada yang akan melihat Obito-san."

"APA?!"

Kedua alisku menyatu. Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut ngilu ketika mendengar kekompakan mereka dalam meneriakiku. Kuulangi perkataanku yang sebelumnya. Aku melihat dua anak itu yang hendak memprotes, namun segera mengurungkan diri ketika melihat Kakashi yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya—menyuruh mereka diam.

Ekspresi wajah sang Jōnin tampak serius, meskipun baik aku ataupun dua anak ini tidak mampu menangkap ekspresi Kakashi sepenuhnya karena masker yang ia kenakan. Meskipun begitu, kami bertiga tahu bahwa Kakashi tengah bereskpresi serius dilihat dari sorot mata dan suara tegasnya ketika ia berbicara. Keseriusan adalah hal yang cukup langka untuk ditemukan dalam diri Kakashi. Ia lebih sering terlihat rileks dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Perubahan perilakunya tampak kentara di mata kami—bahkan di mata Sasuke dan Naruto sekalipun yang baru berinteraksi dengannya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Aku mendengarnya yang menyetujui perkataanku mengenai tidak ada orang yang boleh melihat Obito untuk sekarang ini. Ia menambahkan penjelasan mengenai keadaan Obito yang memerlukan waktu untuk beristirahat. Ketika Sasuke menanyakaan kesehatan sosok yang merangkap sebagai sepupunya itu—atau mungkin bahkan pamannya, entahlah aku tidak terlalu paham dengan silsilah mereka—Kakashi memberitahukan bahwa Obito baik-baik saja. Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan berpamitan padaku dan meminta dua anak ini untuk tidak ribut. Setelahnya, ia bershunshin meninggalkanku bersama dua sosok yang kini tengah menatapku skeptis.

Nah, mereka memang sangat kompak pada hal-hal tertentu.

Sayangnya, hal yang kumaksud di sini cenderung tidak menguntungkanku. Jadi, aku tidak mersa bahagia karenanya.

Berusaha mengukirkan senyum di wajah, aku pun berujar, "Ada yang ingin makan malam?"

Naruto tentunya langsung merespon pertanyaanku dengan semangat. Ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pengeluaran bulanannya yang akan lebih irit dan mengenai ia yang akan membalas budi baikku dengan membantu menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Setelah mengoceh panjang lebar, Naruto menghilang di koridor yang akan membawanya ke dapur. Aku mengikutinya dengan senyuman samar, menyadari perasaan hangat yang melingkupiku tiap kali melihatnya dipenuhi kegembiraan.

Berjalan di belakangku, aku mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika ia mengeluhkan sesuatu tentang si bodoh Naruto yang akan langsung tertidur lelap seperti mayat setelah kenyang.

Naruto memang cukup sering menginap di sini tiap kali ikut makan malam. Ketika menginap, ia selalu memintaku dan Sasuke untuk tidur di ruang tengah bersama-sama karena rumah Uchiha terlampau mengerikan dan ia tidak ingin diserang oleh arwah gentayangan. Pada awalnya, Sasuke sangat tersinggung oleh perkataan Naruto. Namun, lambat laun ia tidak terlalu peduli kerena ia menganggap rasa takut Naruto pada hantu sebagai sesuatu yang konyol. Ketidakpeduliannya merupakan tanda penerimaan kalau ia tidak masalah jika Naruto bergabung di rumah ini.

Menurut prediksiku, Sasuke mungkin merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan ketika bersama Naruto. Ia mungkin kembali teringat baigaimana tenangnya ketika mempunyai orang yang bisa ia anggap keluarga, meskipun aku, dia, dan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya keluarga. Namun, aku cukup yakin ikatan Sasuke dengan Konoha sudah cukup kuat dibandingkan dengan ikatannya yang _dulu_ ketika ia hanya hidup sendirian.

Untuk saat ini, ia memiliki Tim Tujuh, aku, dan juga Obito. Meninggalkan Konoha takkan lagi mudah. Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan keadaan itu. Sasuke akan berada di jalan yang benar dan pengorbanan Itachi takkan sia-sia. Aku akan memastikannya—meskipun masih banyak kejadian merepotkan di depan sana yang akan mengganggu tujuanku untuk membantu mereka mendapatkan akhir yang tidak terlalu tragis. Kendala yang akan kami hadapi baru saja muncul, semua ini masih permulaan.

Aku benar-benar berharap semoga aku tidak meninggal lebih dahulu sebelum berhasil membantu mereka. Penyerangan terhadap Obito bisa dibilang cukup merepotkan. Aku masih memperkirakan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi padanya ketika teringat kejanggalan yang ada ketika aku menyembuhkan pendarahan di matanya.

Ingatan ini mengangguku saat itu juga.

Kutatap irisan daging sapi yang berada di tanganku.

Kenapa tadi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia masih memiliki _mata_ di sana ketika ia berkata kalau sebelah matanya sudah tak lagi ada? []

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
